Unbreakable Bond' A Damon Salvatore Love Story 'Epic Love Saga'
by EpicElle1
Summary: The squeal book to 'Epic Love' Damon Salvatore Love Story. Klaus had come into town and turned everyone world upside down along... Now Siena Russo and Stefan Salvatore had given themselves over to Klaus to save Damon Salvatore from life threatening werewolf bite, Leaving behind the two people they care about most in the world will Damon and Elena find them?
1. Rip To The Girl I Used To Be

**Siena P.O.V**

We had left town with Nic the same night when Damon was cured from his werewolf bite, it has been 3 months since Stefan were last in Mystic falls on this journey with Nic wanting to find werewolves. So what had happened over the three months? Well for starts Nic had turned Stefan into a _ripper_ the worst kind of vampire there is. Some of the things I had witness Stefan do due to his deal with Nic had left me with nightmares. When Nic wasn't around, and we were left alone I would see still the same old Stefan, the guy who I met on my first day when I came into Mystic Falls. He hadn't completely gone. Some nights were terrible when I would watch him cry, how he would tell me about the victims he had killed. Stefan hated the fact that when he consumed human blood, he would black out and not remember a thing. I knew I had to be there for him, to keep him from turning into a full blown _ripper_. I reminding him that he still had his humanity, and not to give up that we would get out of this situation we were in. The reason we were both here was to save the life of one person, Damon.

The reoccurring nightmare I kept on having was walking in on Elena and Damon, every time I thought about it I felt my heart breaking each time. I had given up everything for him, I would never see my parents, or my friends again, because I could bear with the thought of him being dead. Even after everything, I couldn't hate him as much as I wanted to I just couldn't. I love Damon Salvatore I wish I didn't, I wanted to hate him, but a part of me couldn't let me. Elena on the other hand I could never forgive her for her actions, she was meant to be my sister, she knew how in love with Damon, but still she did that to me. No matter how many times I tried to justify her actions, I just couldn't because there was no good enough reason her kiss him dying or not. The sad thing is it wasn't all on me, but Stefan too. I couldn't tell Stefan what had happened, he was broken hearted enough knowing that he would never see her for a decade, I didn't want him to break his heart anymore because of her actions. I guess being the doppelganger of Katherine Elena picked up her traits too, by also played both of the brother's emotions just like Katherine did. I guess I always knew deep down Elena had some sort of feeling for Damon, and it was defiantly proven to me that night.

I had turned 20 a while we were on this _trip_ with Nic, he tried to make a big deal about it I really weren't interested. What was there to celebrate? I was on the road with a guy who had ripped me away from the people I loved… Okay I know I was the one who chose to leave with him, but that wasn't the point. He was trying to be the Nic I used date, but to me that guy was dead. The guy before me was a monster. The day of my birthday Nic took me to some fancy restaurant, he really did go all out I don't know why he was trying to make such an effort, but to make my life easier I just went along with it all, which made Nic very happy. When we got back me and Stefan were sitting on a balcony of a hotel that Nic had us all stay in, we did this pretty much every night.

The first few week we spoke of Damon and Elena, but over time we found it difficult to talk about either them, and we spoke about anything that didn't remind us of what we left behind. Stefan had given me a birthday present which I really didn't expect from him, he had so much going on with trying to keep himself under control he actually remembered. He had gotten me one of those silver T-bar bracelets with a heart pendent with inscription ' ** _She Who Is Brave Her Love Is Pure_** ' I got quite emotional when I read it. Stefan believed that my love was pure due to my actions to save Damon that not many girls would give everything up for a guy. Damon was special and I knew that from the moment I laid eyes on him.

Stefan and I had become really close we only really had each other. Stefan just did everything that Nic asked for because of the agreement they had, I did the same, I had to make Nic trust me make him think I wouldn't do anything to define him. We had been all up and down the east coast with Nic on the search for werewolves. We finally got news of the location of some guy called Ray, we were at House in Tennessee when I saw a woman walks out of the kitchen door.

"Rudy!" She shouts then whistles. "Rudy Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you." She bent down and picks up a toy when she turns around to see Nic and I in front of her, she looked startled to see us.

"I'm so sorry we didn't mean to scare you." Nic spoke to her polity in an American accent, I wanted to laugh when I heard him. He actually sounded sweet and genuine, which Nic is really NOT.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking at Nic, I don't think she trust him, and she was right not to. All I hoped was that this didn't get messy like the other times.

"Yeah, my car hmm, my car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Eh I feel like we have been walking forever, yours is the first house we come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone?" Again he spoke polity and I smiled at her, she frowned I don't think she was falling for Nic charm. This guy has been around for a thousand years and his acting skills sucked.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" I knew had to speak up , she wasn't buying Nic story hopefully she will see me being more trusting.

"Huh, yeah." I showed her my phone. "My battery died, this jack ass here—" I point at Nic. "—forgot his phone at home. Really what the point of you having one, if you're going to constantly leave it behind all the time." Nic chuckled and shook his head, I think he had a bit of a déjà vu moment with me yelling at him. "I've been walking in these heels for hours—" The lady looks down at my shoes then back up at me, I thought to paint Nic to be the asshole that she seems to think he is to get her on my side. "—You would thought any gentleman would carry their lady, not make them walk this far… Let me tell you something, not him." The lady began to chuckle while Nic was fighting his smile, hopefully I'm convincing her that I was trust worthy. "We just wanna use your phone, please." I told her innocently she looked at the both of us with a smile.

"Sure." We both followed her towards the house; I looked at Nic and gave him a smug look he rolled his eyes, it had been proven I was the better actress.

"Soo, I can come in?" Nic questioned, she turned around to look at him a little taken back he was really pushing it. Nic really had no tactic what so ever.

"No, I'll get the phone, and I'll bring it out to you." Nic really didn't look impressed, and step back I knew that _Mr Nice_ guy was gone.

"I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting." He spoke as she was about to open her door.

"I'm from Florida." She was about to step in the house, looked over at Nic and I could see him clenching his jaw, he was about to go all hybrid on him I knew it.

"Well, that explains it." He spoke in his normal accent before grabbing her throat and begin to compel her. "Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea." I hated when he done things like this, she was innocent in all of this, and he always had to abuse his power.

"Nic!" He looked at me with a smile, which annoyed me like he actually thinks I wouldn't say anything about the way he was behaving. Yes I'm forced to be here but it didn't mean I accept the way he treated people in this way.

"Love I was trying to be nice for you, but she wasn't buying any of it. I thoroughly enjoyed your performance brought back a few memories." He still had a tight hold of the lady throat as he spoke. There wasn't no talking to him, I was wasting my breath to think that he had any form of humanity. He compelled her to let us into the house; I heard some noise that came from the kitchen, great there someone else was here.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." Another lady spoke as she turns around and sees the lady that Nic compelled, and the both of us as we enter the kitchen. "What's going on?" She asked a little alarmed looking at all three of us I just hope things don't get too messy now.

"Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." She looked at him frowning it looks like she trusted him either. Was I the only one who was fooled by his angelic face?

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." She spoke nervously while looking at me, I hated coming along to these interrogations, because always I knew how it was going to end.

"But I expect he makes it home, once a month." Her face looked surprised, Nic was smirking now. "That's what I thought. Where is he now?" She didn't answer which wasn't going to go in her favour. "If I have to make you tell me, it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm." She looked at him for a long moment before running of the kitchen, I saw her opens the front door but in the doorway stood Stefan blocking her. This was the part I hated.

"Aaaah!" She screams from seeing Stefan, Nic and the other woman began to walk up behind her.

"I love it when they run!" Nic spoke smugly while I stood in the door way of the kitchen. I notice Stefan looking at me, I did like it when I saw him being force to be Nic puppet, by doing all of the dirty work.

"He's in Toll It's near the border a bar called Southern Comfort. It's on Highway 41." Nic looked really please now with the information given to him.

"Thank you my love." He touches the first lady who he had compelled. "Now, may my friend come in?" I knew what was going to happen, and I needed to get hell out of here, I've seen far too much of this over the last three months.

"Can I leave?" Nic looked over at me with a smile at first, then his expression changed I saw a little compassion in his eyes. I think Nic finally came to realise that I hated see stuff like this.

"Yes love, wait outside for us." I took and deep breathe and began to walk towards the front door, I looked at the two women I knew what their fate was going to be. Stefan step to one side to let me by, when I looked at him his face was filled with no emotion, he was in puppet mode. I shook my head and walked out to the front of the house where the car was that Stefan had driven here.

I hated all of this seeing innocent people die. For what? So that fucking ass hole to build his stupid hybrid army! I hated Nic so much, but like he said I'm a pretty good actress, he really did believe that I was slowly warming up to him. I felt a sharp pain going across my head, I clutched to my head in hopes it would lessen the pain, but it kept getting worse. My vison became a blur, I felt like I wanted to be sick, my legs couldn't hold my weight no longer. I felt myself drop to the ground hitting my head on the hard concrete.

 **Vision….**

 _I was in the boarding house, I was in 'mine' and Damon bedroom I saw someone by the closet as I went closer I saw that it was Damon pinning something to the side of the door._

" _They moved on to Tennessee." Damon spoke as he pinned a piece of paper to what seemed like the map of the USA, what was he doing?_

" _Huh, that fluttered victim you had me looking in to have family in Tennessee." I turned to see Andie Star sitting on the edge of the bed._

" _Which one? Pensacola?" Andie gets up from the bed and fixing her scarf round her neck, there was bite mark from where Damon had obviously been drinking from her. That asshole not only he locks lips with my goddamn sister now his hooked up with slutty Andie Star, guess I didn't mean a damn thing to him._

" _Aha." She responded, finishing tying up the scarf._

" _Up for a road trip?" Was Damon out of his freaking mind! He was trying to trail us!_

 _ **End of Vison….**_

I felt someone shake me I opened my eyes and Nic was hovering over me looking worried. God I wished this was all a bad dream and it was Damon who in front of me. I tried to process everything I had just seen, it was clearly a vision I hadn't had one since I had the one about Damon werewolf bite. Now the fool is getting himself back endanger by searching for us, did Damon Salvatore have a death wish? Because if he finds us it shouldn't be Nic he should be worried about it should be me as I plan to kick his goddamn ass for that I just seen.

"Love…Siena…." He spoke as he sat me up. "What happened? I came out and found you on the ground, I've been trying to wake you for last 5 minutes." Nic voice full of concern, why is he trying to be caring now? When he was just in there brutally murdering those innocent women.

"I'm fine Nic I just hadn't eaten today." I told him while he helped me up, he didn't look convinced with that lie. "Ok I miss my parents. I haven't spoken or seen them in months that the reason, okay. I'm depress that's why I haven't been eating." He looked at me sceptically, I knew he going to bring Damon up he always did.

"Mhmm…. Your parents. Are you sure you don't mean the older Salvatore instead?" He asked glaring at me seeing of my reaction, yes I missed my parents but god did I miss Damon over the last three months, but right now all I wanted to do was kick his vampire ass. I couldn't let Nic know what had really happened here that I have some kind of vision come to me.

"Yes Nic my parents, you know those two people who brought me up. I don't know why you bring Damon into everything, I knew what I was doing when I made this deal with you. I won't be seeing him again I accepted that when I made the deal." I watched as his face began to soften before looking at me intensely for a few seconds. I don't want him to flip out at me.

"Siena you have not given me any reason to question your loyalty to me. So out of gesture of good will I'm going allow you to go, and see your parents." This had to be some kind of test, Nic wouldn't just let me leave like this would he? "You may leave tonight, and come back in a few days, but remember Siena I'm trusting you, and trusting people isn't a thing I do likely." He seemed sincere as he spoke he reminded me of the man I knew all them years ago, but Nic like to play mind games so I couldn't accept this so called kind gesture.

"Nic you don't have to do this. I made a deal." This was the only way I knew to see if he was being genuine with me, I didn't know him anymore he certainly wasn't the guy I dated no longer, all I've seen in the last three months was a monster.

"Siena I'm giving you an opportunity here. You haven't been yourself, so if you seeing your family and friends will bring back the Siena I once knew. Then I would like you to go and see them." He spoke softly as he looked into my eyes. He was actually being serious? Nic trusted me and he was going to let me go, and expected me to return.

"Thank you Nic." I didn't know what else to really say to him, because I was literally speechless in how much trust he had with me.

"I know this isn't your choice for you to be here, as much I do try and convince myself you are here because you want to." He placed his and on my cheek. "Please go and see your parents, take the car." He placed the keys into my hand. "Siena, I'm trusting you." I nodded my head he step forward and kissed me on the forehead before pulling away. I didn't know what to say this was the last thing I expected for him to do, I was totally speechless. He opened the car door and I step in to the driver's seat and he closed it I rolled down the window.

"I really appreciate this Nic, thank you" Maybe there was a piece of the old Nic still in there. "I take everything back, maybe you aren't a complete ass hole." He chuckled, I half expect him to flip maybe his trying not to be such a monster to me anymore.

"I will call you a couple in a days before your due to come back to tell you where we are." I nodded as I turned on the engine, I just wanted to leave before he changed his mind. "Siena… enjoy this time with your family." I gave him a half smile and began to drive off. Seriously what had just happened? Nic had let me go? I knew whenever I got a vision it wasn't a good sign, there only one place I need to go, and that was back to Mystic Falls. Not matter what I had to remain strong, because I'm about to see the two people who have hurt me most in this world.

 **Elena P.O.V**

It had been three months since Stefan and Siena had left with Klaus, Damon and I tried to contact them on their phones they never answered, after a while there phones were out of service. I still can't forget that night when Siena slapped me for kissing Damon, it was a goodbye kiss I thought Damon was dying. I loved Stefan, I don't have any of those feeling towards Damon. The look on Siena face haunts me till this very day, the face of betrayal, her sister and the man she loves, I don't blame her acting the way she did. She gave up everything to save Damon to bring the cure, and she walked in on that an innocent kiss. Then there was Stefan who did the same gave up everything to save Damon, god I missed him so much I just wanted to be in his arms. I'm guess he hates me now I'm sure Siena would have told him what happened. I never wanted to hurt him, and I will never got the chance to explain what I did that it was a goodbye kiss. The only thing I knew I had to do was find Siena and Stefan, and somehow get them back home regardless if they are both mad at me. I will not let them live their lives like this being under Klaus control.

I was still in bed I sat up climb out of bed then walked over to the window I pulled the curtains wide open, the sunlight busted into the room. I had enough of the doom and gloom and today was my 18th birthday I'm meant to be happy. Well I don't see that happening, I walked through the shared bathroom into Jeremy room. He was still sleeping, I walked over to his window pulled the curtains in his room too it was time for my little brother to wake up and not sleep the day away like he has been.

 **"** Aaahh! Early. Bad!" He moaned putting a pillow over his face, he seemed little better these days. He always asked if I heard from Siena, Jeremy really missed her they built a good relationship after Jenna and John passing, he really looked up to her. None of them knew about the night of her walking on me and Damon kissing, and I wanted to keep it like that for now. I couldn't deal with the disapproving conversations along with the looks.

 **"** Ahh It's not early" I walked up to bed and pulls his cover off, I didn't want him to fall into a slum like he did before when Vicky and Anna died.

"You're late, for work. Matt just called." I told him as I began to walk out of the room, as I needed to get my own life in order like finding more leads on Stefan and Siena.

 **"** Well, maybe he'll fire me." He spoke with hope in his voice.

 **"** Aim high" I told him while I walked out of the door. I went downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast I put the coffee on and looked at my phone, I went to Caroline number and called her. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hey Birthday girl!" I wasn't in the mood for birthday cheers today, what was there to really celebrate? My boyfriend cross country with a psychopath along with my sister there was nothing to be happy about.

 **"** What are you doing?" Maybe she and I could hang out, Bonnie was with her family out of town all summer so Caroline and I spent most of our time together.

 **"** Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on." I began to butter my toast, I didn't want the party it was Caroline who insisted on having the party nothing to do with me.

 **"** I never said yes in the first place." Which I didn't. I didn't want to celebrate my 18th without Stefan and Siena not being here, how was I meant celebrate when two important people weren't here to celebrate it with me.

 **"** You were never going too, which is why I planned it anyway. And my mom wants you to call her." I hoped her mom had better leads, the ones I had given to Damon didn't lead us nowhere.

 **"** Did she find something?" I needed something anything, I just need some hope that they were both still alive.

 **"** An animal attack in Memphis. It's the third one this week in Tennessee." I wasn't sure if it would be them, maybe it was a genuine animal attack.

 **"** And you're sure it's a vampire?" Ric came into the kitchen we both looked at each other, and then he walked over to make himself a coffee. He had been a little quiet since Jenna passing, it really had affected him, but I was happy that he stayed here with us after Siena leaving town.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's Klaus." Caroline was trying to knock the one good lead I had and I didn't need it, not today of all days.

"Doesn't mean it's not—" I went round the counter; pushing Rick out of the way. "—I'll call her." He looked at me giving me a weak smile, he was really concern about Siena too. He hadn't just been supporting us but Damon too, throughout the three months. I don't know what I would of done if he wasn't here.

 **"** Well call her on her cell." The Sheriff had been so helpful with all that had gone on, her concern was to make sure that Stefan and Siena returned home safely. **"** Alright. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit." I wanted to make one thing clear to her about this party that I'm seriously not wanting to happen.

"Oh, Caroline wait, just... keep tonight small. Please." I didn't want party in first place at least she could keep it small, I didn't want a big thing like I had told her many times I didn't even want this party.

"Wear something pretty." She hangs up on me, I sighed staring at my phone, she wasn't going to give up and I know when I go there tonight Caroline would of made it a big event.

"Eehm!" I looked up and Ric was tidying his bed which was the couch, I really hated the fact he stayed on there when we had a perfectly empty room upstairs. **"** Was that eh... Stefan and Siena news?" He asked looking at me with a little hope in his eyes, he really was fond of Siena. A few months before she left town they had gotten pretty close Ric really did care for her a lot.

 **"** Could be more Klaus victims." I told him while putting down my coffee cup.

 **"** You certain they are both still with him?" He asked walking into the kitchen; I went over to sink and poured my coffee down, I couldn't think that Klaus may have done something to either of them. I wouldn't be able to deal with the fact they may be dead.

"Easy to be certain, when the alternative is that they are dead." There was silent for a few moments, as we both exchanging a look."Are you sure you're still okay on the couch?" It was really bothering me I wanted Ric to feel at home and that was not comfortable to sleep on.

 **"** Yeah, Yeah, I'm good." I picked up the two coffee cups from the side that I just made; I needed to convince him maybe to move into the room upstairs.

"Because you spent half the summer on it." I walked over to him. "If you need your own bedroom?" I hope he would move upstairs so he felt more at home.

"Eeeh, sleeping in your dead parent's room or my dead... girlfriend's room. Nah." I kind of understood where he was coming from, I didn't think of it like that.

"Alright." I gave him a cup of coffee. "Got it." I started to walk away from him as I needed to find out more about this lead.

"Hey Elena—" I turned to look at him "—Happy Birthday" I gave him a half smile, there wasn't anything really to be happy about today.

"Thanks." I went up to my room, I had to call Caroline mom, I hoping whatever news she had would be good. The best birthday present would be to have my sister and boyfriend back and I hope this could be the one lead that will make that happen.

 **Damon P.O.V**

These 3 months since Stefan and Siena have gone have been hell for me, I have been looking everywhere for them, but there seem to be a bit of a pattern. They were going up and down the east coast, I don't know what the hell Klaus was having them doing, but they left a lot of dead bodies behind. What worried me mostly is that Klaus could not only compel Siena, but also Stefan to do god knows what. Every day I woke up and turn to my left expecting to see her, and she was never there it always left me broken hearted, I wanted her back I needed her back. I will not give up till I have them both back here, they gave everything up so I would live, and I will go to the ends of the earth to find them and bring them back. What sadden me was I still have that image of Siena when she walked into the room and saw Elena kiss me. My princess was hurt by what she saw, I could literally see her heart breaking. I didn't want Elena to do that. Elena was in love with Stefan she had chosen him a long time ago, and I accepted that, I had to. I thought there would never be anyone else, but then I met Siena and fell deeply in love with her. She was my world; she bought out a side of me that I really thought was dead a long time ago. I never met a woman who I could drop all my barriers down, and be myself with. She really loved me for me, and I love her for that she accepted me for what I'm, even after what Katherine had done to me. I never love again, but Siena was something special and I'm not prepared to let her go.

Till this day I was and still I'm confused why Elena did what she did, I couldn't understand the reason behind it, and I didn't want to really question her about either. I had to focus on finding my brother and my girl that was my priority nothing else matted to me. Andie had been helping me well I say helping more like compelling, but she didn't take much persuading really she was willing to help. With her connection at the TV station she got a lot of information. She came over this morning to see if I had any other leads. We were both in my bathroom I was taking a bath, while Andie is doing her make up in the mirror. She always did that pilling on the makeup I don't know why she didn't look any different. I began to pour myself some champagne, but the bottle is empty I'll ask her polity to get me another bottle she wouldn't say no to me.

"We're out of champagne." She turned around to look at me, I knew she felt uncomfortable with me being in the tub, but I didn't care she the one that came up here I never invited her.

"Huh. No you are out of champagne. I don't drink in the morning." She blushed slightly as she spoke, maybe I should have been a little nicer.

"Well would you be a dear and get—" I spoke to her sweetly rather than compel her, but she cut me off before I could finish what I was about to say.

"I think you can probably get it yourself. I'm not your slave." She was a little feisty this morning, when did she gain a back bone over night?

"Hmm…" I got out of the bathtub and began to walk across the room naked; I knew this would embarrass her, and I know she been wanting a piece of me since the day she was introduced to me by Jenna.

"I mean, you're dripping a little" She spoke all flustered, while going bright red in the face. Well maybe next time she would just go I did ask nicely.

"Mmhmh…" I walked out of my room, and I heard Elena come into the house, she came here a hell of a lot wanting to know if I had found out anything, and it was getting rather annoying now. I went up behind her. "Good morning." I told her with a smile standing with my hands behind my back in all my glory.

"Hey I was gonna—" She turns around, see me naked, I smirked at her, she shouldn't just come in unannounced hopefully it will teach her a lesson. "OH!" She turns back around again so her back to me, I had to hold my laughter in. "You heard me! You knew that I was here." Of course I knew it was her, but it don't mean she can't use a door bell to announce herself. Hopefully this has taught her a lesson to use it next time.

"Yeah, you should learn to knock. What if I was...indecent?" She puts one hand over her eyes and with the other hand she grabs a blanket that was on the arm chair, and she throws it to me. She turns around, but still with one hand over her eyes, I found this amusing. I put the blanket around me and Elena peeks between her fingers to make sure I had covered up, she saw that then she drops her hand from her eyes.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check." She pulls out a note. "Memphis." Elena with her hopes of getting that little closer in finding Siena and Stefan, she gave me to the note.

"Another dead end you mean." She didn't seem happy with my response, but I had to keep her facing reality that it not that easy to find them both.

"You don't know that." I walked up to her and looked into her eyes I could see that all this was getting to her that she wasn't going to give up until we found them.

"You're right, Elena. This could be the one. After almost three months this could be the one clue that tells us that Stefan and Siena are alive and well and living in Graceland." She took the note back from me, well Miss Gilbert didn't like to hear that but I was stating the truth.

"Fine, I'll go by myself." She starts to walk away from me, I can't let her do that she might get herself killed, I intercepted her, and took the note off her.

"Right, and let Klaus know you're tracking him he thinks you're dead; let's keep it that way." I don't know what Klaus would do if he knew she was alive, but I'm pretty sure he would be pissed.

"It's a new lead Damon; we haven't had one in a while." I really didn't want her to go or get hurt, I couldn't let anything happen to her I owed that to Stefan.

"Okay, I'll check it out If I find anything I'll call you." She didn't seem happy about it, I think she assumed I would bring her with me that would never happen.

"But—" I had walked away from her, I went up to my room I heard her leave not long after, I walked in to my room and opens my closet door. I had a map and a lot of notes of the locations where they had been spotted. I pined the new note up on the map.

"They moved on to Tennessee" I told Andie as she walked into the bedroom, they were looking for something I could see from the trail they were leaving, but what were they looking for.

"Huh, that fluttered victim you had me looking in to have family in Tennessee." I couldn't remember I had given her so many leads.

"Which one? Pensacola?" I turned to her to see that she was fixing her scarf round her neck from where I've been drinking from her. It was a little agreement we had, she really didn't mind and it was the only thing that kept me from going on a full on rampage since Siena has been gone.

"Aha." She responded, finishing tying up the scarf then looked at me.

"Up for a road trip?" Andie wouldn't mind a little alone time with me, even though she knew that my heart belonged to Siena.

"Ha, no can do, I've got to work. But I can see if I can get you an address. See you at the party." She spoke as she walked out of the door.

"Get me that address." I hope this lead was going to be the one that get me closer to finding the both of them. What the hell are they doing in Tennessee? Well I will find out soon enough.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

Klaus had let Siena go to see her family for a few days, if she had any sense she wouldn't come back at all. I notice the more time Siena spent with Klaus the more he was being more compassionate towards her. I had seen how he looks at her and you can clearly see that he still loved her, and when Damon would get brought up in conversation he really didn't like it. You could see the jealously in his eyes. Even for her birthday he took her out, Siena told me he had brought her to some fancy restaurant he was being like a gentleman to her, he was acting like the guy used to date. I know Siena didn't fall for it, she loved Damon far too much to just go back with Klaus, and she really did put up a good act in front of him. At nights when we were left alone we spoke a lot about how we both felt about this situation that we were both in. I could understand why Damon fell in love with her, she was a great girl, she had many of Elena qualities but she was more out spoken, but I could see her being away from Damon was tearing her apart.

Klaus was driving us to the Southern Comfort bar that the lady back in the house in Tennessee told us about that where we could find Ray Sutton. He love the fact that I was becoming the _ripper_ once again. The reason I hadn't gone full blown _ripper_ yet was because of Elena, Siena and Damon. The three people who were important to me, Siena being here helped me a lot, even though she had seen me do some things that would give anyone nightmares. But she still spoke to me the same as she always did. Siena kept me from totally losing my humanity, by reassuring me that we would walk away from this. We would see Elena and Damon again. Klaus parked up and we both got out of the car and began to walk towards the bar, we walked in and they place was pretty full. I'm just hoping this isn't another dead end and we finally find this guy.

"What's up Ray?" The bartender asked, well we were in the right place. Klaus looked at me with a smile, god I hated this guy I really didn't know how Siena dated him for so long.

"Hey Red, get me a beer." Klaus comes up next to Ray, well everything is about to begin now and hopefully searching high and low around the country for werewolves will stop now.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" Ray began to frown as he looked at Klaus, he probably wondering what the hell he was.

"Who wants to know?" He asked a little cockily, I walked over to and began to compel the bar not to notice what we were about do to Ray. This became a routine while I've been with Klaus I needed to cover my tracks, I had heard that Damon had been tracking us.

"I've been looking everywhere for you we started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you." Klaus stood there smirking while Ray looked a little worried now.

"I think I'll be going." He tries to go but Klaus stops him, look like I may be needed over there now.

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by." Ray tries to walk the other way, but I stood there and stops him. Looks like I have to do my job now and make him tell us where his pack is.

"I wouldn't do that." He looked nervous now, I pushed him back; he looked at me a little disgusted.

"Vampires." Well he was a bright spark!

"Swiftly swift Ray. Yes my friend here is a vampire, he compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf." Klaus was always proud to announce that he was a hybrid, it was a scare tactic and it was working because Ray looked terrified

"You what?" Klaus is the first and only hybrid I guess word hasn't got around yet.

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both you see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" Ray looked at him his face harden, I don't think he going to give up his pack that easy.

"You can't compel me, it won't work." I starts scratching my head to indicate if he wanted me to deal with it, Klaus looks at me he nodded. So I turned around and took out wolfsbane out of my back pocket I went over to the bar, look like we were going to do this the hard way.

"Can you bring out the darts please?" I asked the bar tender I looked over at Ray. "Tell you what Ray, we're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." I pulled out a pouch of wolfsbane, pours it into my hand crushing it with my fingers.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." Klaus stood there smirking, while Ray looked worried. All he needed to do is just give Klaus what he wanted and it will be done with. Something tells me he won't be telling us any time soon.

 **Damon P.O.V**

I had roped in Ric to come with me to Tennessee, good old road trip with my buddy Ric he seemed like a better partner in crime to take alone on this trip. He seem a little better since Jenna had been killed at the hands of Klaus, he didn't really speak about her much. Then again a few times when we got drunk Ric would break down, I wished I could do something for him, take the pain away but I couldn't because that would mean I would have to compel him. That I didn't want to do to him. He was try and get me to talk about Siena on this trip, but I couldn't I didn't want to get my hopes up thinking I would see her. Ric knew I had taken it hard with her leaving, and sometimes he would speak about her I would remain dead silent. That's when he knew to stop talking. We had pulled up in front of the house, my phone starts ringing I checked the phone and then I ignored the call it as it was Elena. She probably wanted to know where I was, and I didn't really wanna be explaining to her and giving her hope.

"Elena?" Ric asked I made a face that confirmed he was right. "I don't know why you just don't come clean, and tell her where we are." Ric told me as we approached the house, Ric you really didn't get it if she knew then she get all her hopes up, she not knowing anything until it's concrete.

"Because Andie said this was a half lead, and I don't want to get her hopes up." Ric nodded I was right not telling her I didn't want to get her hopes up, I didn't even want to get mine up either. I'm dreaming of the day to have Siena back in my arms.

"Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice what do you want me to say to her. I'm practically living there" Great I didn't need him going all guilty on me right now.

"Still sleeping on the couch?" I asked while looking around the front of the house, I'm surprised that he hadn't moved up into the free room.

"You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out but they don't, I don't know why, it's not like I'm helping or anything." I know this sounds rude but I didn't care right now about the living arrangement at the Gilbert house, my only interest was to find my brother and Siena.

"Mm-mm." I moaned, something didn't seem right about this place.

"It's quiet." I looked at him, yeah he was right and I'm hoping that we are going to walk in on something that will indicate that Stefan and Siena had been here.

"Yeah. Too quiet." We were about to go inside, I tested the door with my foot but I was free to walk in "Oh yeah." I spoke as I walked into the house Ric came in and closes the door we looked around then we came across two bodies on the living room couch, and it looks like there was hope after all this was definitely Stefan work.

"Uuuggh. Vampire for sure." Yep he was right and one vampire name springs to my mind, it was a typical Stefan way to leave the bodies.

"Stefan, for sure." I told him looking at the 2 women on the couch looking very disfigure in the way they were placed.

"How do you know?" Ric asked confused while looking at the women, I think I better tell Ric what Stefan about when he all ripper.

"It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper he feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damndest thing—" I put my foot on one of the woman leg "—he put the bodies back together." I pushed my foot on her leg and her head falls to the floor.

"Back together?" Ric looked disturbed now, yeah it was disturbing. Stefan couldn't just feed he had to go all out it was pretty gruesome to watch.

"Definitely Stefan." Muy phone began to ring again I looked at the screen it was unknown number I answered it.

"Damon…" I recognised the voice, the voice I've been longing to hear for the last three months "Damon it's me." I felt my heart racing I hadn't heard that beautiful voice in what feels like a life time to me.

"Siena… are you ok? Where are you?" Ric looked at me stunned, I couldn't believe she had called me maybe she gotten away from Klaus and was trying to her way back to me.

"I need you to listen to me carefully. You need to stop looking for us." I wasn't taking in what she was saying, I still couldn't believe after all this time I heard her voice. "Damon do you understand you can't keep doing this." No way was I going to stop looking for them, the whole reason there in this mess is because of me.

"I'm not giving up on bringing you and Stefan home, Siena." No way in hell I'm going to let Klaus keep both of them away from me, this had been sheer torture the last three months and I wasn't going to allow more weeks and month pass by. I know I'm close in finding them and freeing them from this stupid deal they have made.

"Damon… my phone dying I have to go." What? No!

"Siena where are you? I'll come and get you." All she had to tell me is where she was and I'll be there as soon as I psychically could, I didn't want to leave her god knows where alone.

"You'll be hearing from me soon, don't worry." She hung up on me. Maybe now I had a little more hope that I would get them both back, I felt so good hearing from her knowing she was ok. Now all I need to do was bring her home and never let her go. I couldn't believe she had called me, I kept staring at my phone I couldn't even call her back because it was a blocked number. I could feel Ric looking at me I guess he wanted to know what was said, but what could I tell him? That she wanted me to stop looking. Siena knew me, and she knew that I wouldn't stop like that would never happen.

"What did Siena say?" I looked at him and place my phone in my pocket.

"She told me to stop looking for them." I was reflecting on what she told me, that she really asked me to actually stop looking for her? Did that mean that she was mad at me about the whole kiss thing?

"So you're going to listen to her?" Ric don't you really don't know me either? What's the deal with everyone around me thinking I'm just going to give up?

"What do you think?" I told him with a smirk, he shook his head.

"That's a no then, are you going to let Elena know she called?" Ric asked, while I was pouring gasoline all over the living room and over the two women. No freaking way would I do? All I got was a phone call I'll let Elena know when I have Siena and Stefan in my grip.

"Nope and Nope." Is he crazy? Like I'm going to stop because Siena told me to, and letting Elena know will just cause more problems

"What are you doing?" he asked, I was still pouring the gasoline

"Covering their tracks clearly they have no interest staying in the dark, but I do." Ric moves to give me more space, but the floor creaks, we both looked down.

"Hang on." I put the tank of gas down, and bent over and flips over the carpet and there it is a hidden door down under the floor. I open it and it's full of chains. "Well, what do you know Werewolves?" I close the door, and I lighted up a match and he threw it on the floor as I did the whole living room is on fire. So Klaus was on the hunt for werewolves, but what did he want with them, that was the question

 **Stefan P.O.V**

We were still at the Southern Comfort bar, still Klaus wanted to know where the rest of Ray pack was but he wasn't giving in. I hated doing this if Siena was here it would be different Klaus would listen to her, and I wouldn't be so out of control either. Ray was chained to the wall; he had darts in all over his body he was in a lot of pain, he could make life a little easier if he just told us where his pack was. I was sitting at the table across the wall and dipping the darts ends in wolfsbane before throwing them at him. Klaus was just sitting next to the bar watching me looking rather amused.

"Ray, you can end this right now just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." I didn't wanna keep torturing him but Klaus seemed amused by my tactic.

"I can't." Of course he couldn't he wanted to protect them, but right now that didn't help him.

"I know, I know, you live by code, and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here." Ray seemed little more frighten after I told him I won't stop. I saw a woman walk up to Klaus, he looked a little amused so I began to listen in/

 _"Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you. You told me to tell you if I saw anything, I saw the guys spotted at the farm house."_ She spoke to him flirtatiously he smiled back her, I knew how she meant by 'the guy' meaning Damon. Why wasn't he giving up?

"Well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watcher." The girl walks away and I went up to Klaus, I had to convince him that I should find Damon and tell him to stop searching for us, because if it's left to Klaus he will have him killed.

"My brother still on our trail?" I asked he didn't look impressed. Klaus didn't like Damon very much and what made him despise him more is the fact that he had stolen Siena heart.

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." I grabbed his arm, I really had to convince him even more now that it would be best for me to stop Damon.

"No, no, no. Let me handle it." He sat there clenching his jaw unhappy about my suggestion.

"Why should I let you leave?" He really didn't trust me as much as she trusted Siena, I need to change that I needed to do whatever it took for Klaus to believe me.

"Cause, you'll know I'll come back." He seemed surprised by my answer, maybe he didn't believe I would, but I would because if I chose to stay in Mystic Falls not only will I be risking Damon life but Elena's too and Klaus thinks she dead.

"Do I?" He asked me sceptically, well I think I to remind him why I'm here.

"You saved my brother's life. I'm at your service I will return, you'll have to trust me like you trust Siena." He glared at me, of course he didn't like the fact I brought up about Siena.

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" He spoke as he pointed over to Ray with a big smile, Ray was the least of my problems I had to stop Damon.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." I walked away, I got outside and my phone beep I got it out of my pocket and it was a new message.

 **Unknown:** _Stefan its Siena, Damon on our trail I've called him to stop following us. But he not listening to me. X_

I began to reply to the message

 **Stefan:** _Where are you? Klaus knows his following us! Don't worry I'll get through to Damon. X_

 **Damon P.O.V**

I had come back from the road trip from Tennessee an hour ago, Stefan is gone all 'Ripper' none of these attacks I had been looking into were never Klaus. They were all him, Stefan had turned into Klaus personal puppet. Now with Stefan now hooked on human blood, I really don't know if we will ever get back the Stefan who left Mystic Falls few months ago. What worried me is the fact while Stefan behaving like this Siena is seeing it all, is that the reason why she got away from them. She's probably been left with nightmare of Stefan dismembering this people, knowing that made me want her in my arms that much more. She had told me that I would be hearing from her soon, I don't think I've ever looked at my phone so much, each time to see there was no missed call. Hearing her voice was like a breath of fresh air, all I needed for her to do is give me her location so I can bring her home. Then I'll deal with how I plan to get Stefan back from that half breed.

The house was filling up with teens already, why did I even agree to Caroline having the party here? Oh yeah because it's Elena 18th 'important milestone' as she put it, also to distract her from worrying over Stefan and Siena. Like a party was really going to do that. I walked into Stefan room and Elena was standing in front of the mirror, she looked beautiful in her short cream dress, with heels on, her hair was slightly curly I stood far back behind her she really looked deep in thought, she looked up and notices me.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna lose it at least not before the cake." I knew she wasn't up for this party, but she went along with it to keep everyone else happy. I think the only thing that would make this birthday perfect is to have Stefan and Siena back.

"It's your party you can cry if you want to." I spoke as I walked up to her. "Ah, Stefan Such a pack rat" I picked up a picture of Elena and Stefan, Stefan had his football jersey on and Elena was normal dress, I really did miss him I never thought I would actually say that. I put it down and looks at Elena. "I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything, so don't worry I didn't pay for it" I told her, she frowned.

"You stole it?" Really Elena you think I'm going to give you a stolen gift?

"No!" I took out a little box from my pocket, we stood inches apart. "Found it." It was the necklace Stefan had given to her, she began to smile I knew she would be happy to have this back.

"My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again." It was nice to actually see her genuinely smile, I hadn't seen her like that for months.

"Ric found it in his loft, thought you'd be happy to have it back." She just stood there admiring it for a long moment then looked up at me

"I am happy, thank you." Well at least I've done something right today.

"You're welcome." That was my good deed of the week, next one on my list is to bring that brother and girlfriend of mine back home.

"Can you?" She asked holding up the necklace.

"Absolutely." She turns around and pulls her hair to one side, I put the necklace on her she turns around; I offered my arm to her. "Shall we?" She takes my arm and we walk out of Stefan's room. We went downstairs where the party is going on, we walk pasted some people standing in the hallway.

"Hey Elena! Happy Birthday!" Some girl tells her, Elena gave her a smile, I knew it was all fake but at least she was trying.

"Thanks." We went over to the living room where there are a hell lot of people here; if anything gets broken I'm going to make Caroline pay. Then I saw girl going past us with a bottle in her hand, a bottle of MY finniest bourbon I stopped her.

"Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that." I began to compel her. "You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people." She walks away and Caroline comes up to us, she looked at me hold the bottle in my hand that I just took off the teen and gave me apologetic look. Yeah she needed to control her little teen friends.

"You like? Don't answer that." Caroline said nervously, Elena arched her brow.

"This is keeping it small?" Elena asked in a serious tone, but Caroline just keeps on smiling. "What are we drinking?" Elena smiled as they walked away arm in arm. Well it looked like Elena was going to get in the party spirit. I saw Ric sitting outside, I walked out to him with the good stuff my hand. I think both of us will need it, I sat next to him on the wall and passed him the bottle, he happily took a swig from it.

"I am every parent's worst nightmare. I am the chaperon teacher from hell." He didn't need to be so hard on himself, he passed me the bottle, it's a party and unfortunately it was filled with the kids from his history class.

"I love high school parties." I smirked at him before taking a swig of the bourbon, he didn't look overly impressed.

"Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?" Ric questioned, I put the bottle down.

"10 o'clock broadcast, should be here in a little bit." I saw Elena come out that happy side had left pretty quickly, she actually looked annoyed. Well I better cheer up the birthday girl.

"Hello, Birthday Girl!" She glared at me, what the hell was wrong with her?

"Drink!" She takes the bottle from me. "Jeremy's smoking again." Really Elena it's a party, let him enjoy himself, isn't that what most teen do at these things.

"Is his stash any good?" I teased; she gives me the evil eye, oh god liven up Elena.

"You're an ass." She snaps at me then turns to Ric. "Talk to him, please. He looks up to you." She give's back the bottle and walks away, Ric trying to talk pot head Jer, he was screwed.

"You're screwed." Ric look at me shaking his head, he knew it himself that he was.

"Ahw." Before he took large gulp from the bottle, my phone beeped I took it out of my pocked and saw new message it was from Andie

 **Andie:** _Hey Damon, Can you come and get me. I'm done here xx_

"Andie wants me to pick her up" I told him while I was getting up, he looked up at me arching his brow sceptically.

"Your fake, compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivalrous boyfriend." Andie wasn't my girlfriend more of friend, who was my blood bag. My actual girlfriend is god knows where at the moment running for her life from Klaus.

"Do you recall my actually girlfriend? The one who is with hybrid pyscho. You recall that Andie been helping me find her." I think Ric knew he had crossed the line with that comment, he knew that Siena meant the world to me that I would do nothing to screw things up between us.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I know you're missing Siena." I actually felt lost without her it felt like I lost a limb, I just knew how to put on this great front to show otherwise to everyone. I just want her to call so I can convince her to see me, we didn't need to come back here the world was out oyster I was just happy that we would be together.

 **Elena P.O.V**

I had enough of all this party, I had tried to enjoy myself, but how was I meant to do that with Stefan and Siena out there somewhere with Klaus doing go knows what. Everyone was pretty much enjoying themselves and me the birthday girl really wasn't, I began to look for Damon I couldn't find him anywhere in the house. So I went upstairs maybe he was in his room I knew Damon put on a front on making out he was holding it all together, but I knew that losing Siena and Stefan he had taken it badly. I just wished that one of those leads was something related to them, that we had some idea of where they were, they could be anywhere in the world. If I'm feeling like this over Stefan I know Damon just as heartbroken over Siena, I just want to make sure his okay. I walked up to his room and opened the door and walked in.

"This room's off limits!" I turned around and I saw Caroline in the bathroom, drinking from a blood bag.

"Caroline?" She really looked stressed out, what was wrong with her?

"Sorry," She told me while holding a bag of blood. "I just needed to take a beat." She puts the bag down and walks over to me. "Are you hiding?" She stood there arching her brow; I didn't need one of lectures right now.

"I was just looking for Damon." She seemed a little more relax now, I didn't want her to think that I actually hated this party with all the effort she put in.

"Well, he better be here somewhere, because we haven't even done the cake yet." Cake? Are really we were going down that route? I was in no mood to stand in front of a cake while everyone sang happy birthday badly so I could make some wish that wouldn't come true.

"I think I'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing." Caroline didn't look best pleased as soon as I told her that, I really wasn't in the party spirit. It just didn't feel right not with Stefan and Siena not being here.

"What? No, no way, no! It's your birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day and, you can't get on with your life until you have made a wish and blown out the candles." Is that what they wanted me to do? To move on and forget about what's going on with Stefan and Siena, and move on!

"Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life?" Caroline look like she regretted what she had just said, Stefan was the love of my life there was no moving on from that, and Siena was my sister I will never rest until she and he come back home.

"No... Maybe... I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this." I think I need to make myself clear about all of this, because obviously the message is getting lost in translation.

"I'm not gonna give up on finding them both, Caroline." I sat on the bed and Caroline looked a little guilty after her comment, she needed to be because if she thought for a second I would do that then she never really known me.

"Of course not, and you shouldn't, but you have to admit that you kinda just letting your life pass you by. And isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?" Caroline wasn't getting it.

"You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know that they are both alive. That's it! That's my wish!" I got up started to walk towards the door, but I saw Damon's closet door is open a little bit and something caught my eye, I walked up to it and opened it.

"I'm sorry, okay I'm just drunk and dumb tonight. Wait, what are you doing..?" I looked at the door to see all the notes I had given to Damon and maps and with articles. Damon has been searching for Siena and Stefan this whole time.

"What's all that?" She asked looking at the map, I couldn't believe it he had been going behind my back looking for them and not telling a thing.

"It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me." How could Damon do this to me? Making me think there was no hope and he had evidence that each of those leads were connected to them.

"Why wouldn't he just tell you?" Caroline asked I looked at her that was the million dollar question.

"I don't know." I will be asking him about it.

"Awwwe is little sis, being left out of the loop." I turned around to see Siena standing right in front of us; she looked a little different, the way she was looking at me all I could see was anger.

"Siena…" She looked at me with evil glint in her eye. If Siena was here maybe Stefan was too maybe they had come home… maybe my wish had come true.

 **Damon P.O.V**

I had left the house to make my way to pick up Andie I just hope the place don't get trashed while I was gone, well I had Ric looking out for his students. He really pissed me off with the whole 'Andie is my girlfriend' I could never replace Siena; no one could ever take her place she was the only woman I would want to spend the rest of my days with. After hearing from her today I had a lot more hope that I would find her, I'll be able to explain to her about that night. That it didn't mean anything, I mean she still cared enough to call me to tell me to stop looking. So she can't hate me, she must still love me. I could find that all out once I finally hear from her. I walked into the studio looking for Andie.

"Andie?" I called out then my phone starts ringing I got it out it to see it was Elena.

"Party Central." I bet she had been looking for me, she had become too reliant on me lately I think I'm going to be grateful when Stefan back so they can go back to their lovey dovey ways.

"Where are you?!" Great she was looking for me, I better make up a lie.

"Umm, by the punch bowl." Why was she even looking for me? Isn't she meant to be having a good time with her drunken teenage friends in my house.

"Don't do that Damon, don't lie to me! I saw your closet and Damon you—" I didn't want to hear her going on anymore, I'll deal with her when I got home.

"Oh... Oh, I gotta go break up beer pong." I hung up on her, I began to look for Andie, I walked across the studio floor and I saw Andie purse on the floor. I felt a presence behind me and I knew who it was. "Stefan?" I turned my head, there Stefan was standing beside me, he looked a little different you could see that the ripper had come out to play.

"Hello Brother." He spoke rather darkly, I smiled at him. I wonder why he here? Hopefully to cheer up the birthday girl.

"You don't write, you don't call…" He didn't look amused even as the let lose ripper, he seriously needed to lighten up.

"Need you to stop following us, your causing some problems." Like I cared about what Klaus would do, the both of them are stuck in this situation, because of me and I'm going to get them out of it.

"With who? Klaus? Are we supposed to care with he thinks?" Stefan stared at me while clenching his jaw his unhappy that I'm not shaking in my boots about Klaus.

"What you're supposed to do is let me and Siena go." Like I'm going to do that, I think my brother had forgotten what I'm like I don't give up on the people that I love.

"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee walking a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you. Where's Siena? I had a call from her telling me the same thing, but she didn't make a formal appearance unlike you." He began to pace with his hand behind his back.

"See the thing is I don't need any saving Damon, Siena being doing just fine…. I just want you to let us go." There was no way that Siena was doing just fine, I heard her voice she was far from fine, and my douche of a brother was being a fool right now.

"Nah, I got a birthday girl at home that's not gonna let me do that." Stefan nods.

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Hey, Andie you still there?" Stefan calls out, I looked at him what the hell was he doing with Andie.

"Andie?" I looked up to see Andie is standing on a ledge up in the celling, she looked terrified.

"Damon? I can't move Damon. He told me that I can't move." You had to be kidding me! Stefan was only trying to frighten me with this, well it's not working.

"No, no, no, its okay, Andie. Stay calm, not cool brother!" Stefan stood there smiling, impressed with his handy work.

"Aw, come on! A little bit cool. Huh? Hey, Andie... You can move now" She looked so scared what the hell is he doing? He wouldn't kill her he wasn't that far gone, but she was getting closer to the edge.

"No! No, no, no, no, no NO!" Stefan grabs me and pushes me against the wall so I couldn't save Andie. She falls to the ground her body broken on the floor; Stefan grabs me around the neck.

"I said let us go!" He let go of me, and I ran over to Andie but she's already dead I looks back but Stefan is already gone. What the hell was I going to Stefan had clearly made his point, there was no saving him now my brother was well and truly gone… he will stop me at all cost even to get Siena back too.

 **Siena P.O.V**

I had left Nic and began to drive to one direction and that was back to Mystic falls, I had to stop Damon looking for us, if Nic found out he would kill him and everything that Stefan and I had done would be for nothing. I had been driving all night and I had another 4 hours before I got there, a lot of stuff was coming to the surface now like could I face Damon? The last time I saw him he was dying with Elena lips locked to his. I didn't know how I would react in seeing him. Then there was the whole Andie thing I saw in my vision, he had been feeding from her did that mean he had done more? The more I thought about it the angrier I got, I couldn't go to Mystic Falls if I did I would personally stake him. I stopped at the next station I parked up and pulled out my phone and dialled his number, I couldn't see him because I might do something I may regret, it rang a couple of times then he picked up.

Hearing Damon voice stirred a lot of emotions all that anger disappeared, all I wanted was to see him but I needed to realise that couldn't happen I had to return back to Nic. I tried so hard to make Damon understand that he had to stop this searching, because if he didn't Nic would surely kill him. Damon wasn't listening he wanted to find me bring me back home, there was no reasoning with him, so I told him I'll get back in touch with him. I sat up and turned the engine on and began to drive the only way Damon going to listen is if I tell him in person, so I'll just have to suck it up and deal with it. I got to the hotel I stayed in when first came here I got out of the car I went to the trunk, luckily I had a bag of clothes in there as we were always on the road so much. I got it out and walked in to the hotel they seemed happy to have me back I booked a room for a few days, they gave me the one I had before I got in the elevator and went up to my room.

I walked in it was like nothing had changed, but plenty had changed in my life I wasn't the same girl who came here nearly a year ago. I went into the bedroom and placed my bag on the bed and began to undress. I went into the bathroom and had a shower and washed my hair I stayed in there for a while, I was trying to prepare myself for seeing Damon and having to walk away from him once again. I came out and wrapped a towel around me, I went in to the bedroom and began to dry my hair then did my makeup I did my eyes darker than I usually did. I went over to my bag I pulled out some fresh underwear and simple black body-con dress; I put them on the dress stopped at mid-thigh. I got my black high heel pumps out of the bag I put them on then looked in the mirror. I looked pretty good; I picked up my jacket and my bag I went to get my phone out. I need to let Stefan know what Damon was doing I went to my message and wrote to him.

 **Unknown:** _Stefan its Siena, Damon hot on our trail I've called him to stop following us. But he isn't listening to me. X_

I walked out of the room and got in the elevator when I reached the lobby I headed out to the car, I walked over to the car and I heard my phone. I got it out and saw the new message it was Stefan.

 **Stefan** _: Where are you? Klaus knows his following us! Don't worry I'll get through to Damon. X_

My heart began to race Nic knew Damon was on our trail, I had to get to the boarding house quick I really hoped he didn't do anything stupid yet. I got in the car and began to drive there; I didn't want Stefan to know I was here probably just worry. After a 20 minute driving I pulled up outside the boarding house, the first thing I notice that there was loads of kids standing round the front and loud music. So well while Stefan and I are off paying off our debt with Nic and they are throwing a party, they talk about missing us. I got out of the car and began to walk towards the house there was quite a few cars, but I hadn't spotted Damon car. He might have put it in the garage he wouldn't want his baby getting damaged. I walked into the house it was a typical teen party, I tried to walk pass a few of them I got wolf whistled by a few guys. I finally got to the parlour and I looked round I couldn't see anyone I knew. Then suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around and I saw Tyler.

"Siena?" Obviously he was surprised to see me, but I didn't have time for a catch up I needed to speak to Damon and leave.

"Hey Tyler, do you know where Damon is?" He stood there stunned like had just come back from the dead.

"Your back. Did you come to surprise Elena for her birthday?" So all of this was for the little sister, see that she's always on everyone top priority.

"Tyler I need to find Damon." He was clearly drunk and I didn't have the time for any of this I wanted to keep this visit as short as possible.

"Sorry… yeah I hadn't seen him in a while he must up in his room" I gave him a smile before walking off, I headed upstairs. I felt my heart beating fast like it was going to come out of my chest the closer I came to Damon room. I was going to see him after all this time, but I had to be strong I had to walk away from him once I convince him not to find us anymore. I came up to his room and I could hear two voices it was Elena and Caroline. I opened the door to hear more clearly what they were talking about, apparently Elena had found out Damon had been looking for us the whole time but didn't tell her about it. I walked in they were both looking at the map that was pinned the closet door that I saw in my vision.

"Awwwe is little sis, being left out of the loop." The both of them turned around as soon as they saw me both of their jaws dropped, they really didn't expect to see me tonight.

"Siena…." I couldn't help but look at her with disgust, even after all this time I couldn't forgive her for what she did to me.

"Where Damon." She looked a little frighten after I spoke, she needed to be I'm doing everything possible not to punch her in the face this time.

"I…I'll call him." She spoke as she gets her phone from the side table "Siena—" She started to say but I cut her off I didn't want to hear anything she had to say to me.

"I'm not here for a reunion Elena. I have no interest in anything you have to say to me." She looked at me widen eyes as she began to call Damon, while Caroline looked really uncomfortable.

"Where are you?!" She demanded to him. "Don't do that Damon, don't lie to me! I saw your closet and Damon you….." She looked at the phone pissed, I think he hung up on her.

"So is he coming?" I asked her walking over to the table where Damon had his bourbon, I needed something to take off the edge I was feeling right now.

"Siena how did you get away from Klaus?" Caroline asked while I poured myself a drink I turned around, I didn't want to explain anything to her, we weren't friends. She only spoke to me because I was Elena sister none of them actually cared about me, not even my sister care because if she did then she wouldn't of locked lips with my boyfriend.

"None of your business." I didn't want to take out my anger on, but having Elena in the same room as me really made my blood boil, I kept on having flash backs from the last time I was in this room.

"Siena I just asked because I care, I thought we were friends." I put the glass to my lips and took a sip and moved it away and looked directly at her.

"You see Caroline I thought a lot of things too. Let me give you example…. I thought she—" I pointed at Elena "—was meant to be my sister, but as soon as my back is turned. She is kissing my dying boyfriend." Elena couldn't even look at me, yeah she needed to feel ashamed for her actions.

"You knew about it?" Caroline spoke with confusion before looking at Elena. "You never told me that Siena was there when it happened." Elena looked at her guilty, well looks like she hide that from everyone.

"Anyway it doesn't matter anymore—" They both looked at me. "—I'm not here for a reunion." Elena began to approach me with caution, the closer she came the more I was trying to control myself from lashing out on her.

"Where's Stefan?" I began to walk towards her and she took a few steps back looking afraid, she needed to be afraid because right now I felt unpredictable.

"Are you sure you want to know about Stefan?" She stood there trying to hide her fear, I tilted my head looking at her for a long moment. "You know, you go on that your nothing like Katherine, but the truth of the matter is Elena you're a carbon copy." Her eyes began to fill up with tears. "I have a hell of a lot more respect for Katherine, because at least she admit who she is, unlike you playing the innocent." Elena had tears rolling down her cheeks, I couldn't stand here watching I started to walk to the bathroom so she was out of my sight.

"Does Stefan know…does he know I kissed Damon?" She asked between tears I stopped and turned around, that all she was worried about? She didn't even attempt to apologies to me for what she did!

"Stefan going through enough already, he doesn't deserve the heartache which you and Damon had to me. I wasn't going to let Stefan feel that kind of hurt after everything he did to save his brother." I turned back and continued to walk into the bathroom. Why the hell did I come back? I had to control my temper I felt like going into that room and kicking the crap out of her, but I knew Caroline would stop me. It had been a good 15 minutes since I spoke to her, and I heard Caroline leave Damon hadn't come yet. I'm going to wait another 5 minutes then I'll go, I'm not going to wait around here in the same room as her.

"What? What are you doing here?" I heard Damon voice, my heart was racing now knowing I was going to see him, I began to walked out of the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" Elena demanded as I stood in the bathroom entrance, I found it amusing the lover's quarrelling like this.

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night." Well Damon your night going to get hell of a lot worse after we speak.

"All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope." Elena was upset clearly with him, looks like trouble in paradise. She glanced up to see me standing behind Damon, that nervous expression came back as she locked her eyes with mine.

"You were an idiot, we both were…. what the hell wrong with you Elena?" He followed her gaze, as his eye locked on me; he did the same as Tyler he looked at me like I had come back from the dead.

"Hey Salvatore" I smirked at him while he was still stunned by seeing me after all this time. I had to keep my composure I can't let my emotion take over.

"Si-Siena…." He could hardly speak my name. "You got away from Klaus?" He spoke as he began to approach me, I put my hand out to stop him come any closer to me.

"Don't Damon…." He stopped looked at me with a sadden expression. "I didn't' come here for that, only reason I came is to tell you back off. Stefan and I are not coming back." Damon clenched his jaw he was clearly angry by what I had told him. "I'm going to be returning to Nic as I promised I would, that's the difference between me and the both of you I have a sense of honour." Elena was biting her bottom lip and Damon stood there speechless.

"Siena how can you go back to him? His killed so many innocent people." I looked at Damon whose expression hadn't change, is that what Elena thought all the killing were down to Nic?

"Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena, they're Stefan's!" Damon told her while he was still looking at me. We locked eyes with one another I could see he was hurt by what I had said, but I had to be harsh with him it was the only way I knew I would walk out of here and keep to my word.

"What?" She shouted, we both looked at her well she didn't take that too well.

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard." Damon was rather pissed off, Elena kept shaking her head she believed that Stefan wouldn't do that, but the Stefan she knew was gone now, well not truly gone but not far off.

"No. You're wrong." She really didn't think Stefan could do something like that, well I had witness it all with my own eyes.

"I've seen it with my own eyes Elena, he's flipped the switch, full blown ripper not a pretty sight at all." She looked at me shaking her head with disbelief, as sad as this was I was enjoying the fact that Elena was feeling this kind of pain that the man she loved had turned into a monster and it broke her.

"Stop it, Siena." She didn't like hearing the truth, I think it's time she needed a reality check.

"No, you stop, Elena! Stop looking for him. Stop waiting for him to come home. Just stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back. Not in your lifetime." I smirked at her, before she left the room crying, I didn't feel guilty at all for telling her that. She needed to forget him, and she had done that before he even left town.

"You didn't need to be that harsh." I glared at him was he being serious? Did he really expect me to be nice to her after what she did to me?

"Oh yeah in your love with Elena now, I forgot…. Well Damon I would say have a nice life, but I'll be lying" I began to walk towards the door before I could get to it he was in front of me. I hate this vamp speed crap.

"No Siena. You are not walking out on me again." I tried to pass him but he pushed me against the wall so I wasn't able to move. "I'm not letting you leave here till you know the truth." He looked into my eyes. "I do not love Elena. What happened that day you walked in on us, it was her kissing me. I was dying Siena, I barely had any strength in me. All I was doing was trying to hold on to see you before I died." His eyes began to glaze, I couldn't listen to any of this I wasn't going to let Damon break me down, I tried to fight him off me but there was no use. "I do NOT love Elena. I LOVE YOU Siena. Why can't you believe me?" I watched as single tear rolled down his cheek, he stared into my eyes I remember how it felt looking into them, those beautiful crystal blue pools.

"Damon—" I began to say but was cut off by his lips capturing mine. I felt a spark as soon as his lips touched mine and cold chill ran down my spine, I wanted to react back I wanted to show him how much I missed him, but I couldn't he pulled away. "I can't do this… I-I-I'm sorry, but you have to let me go." He stood there stunned I walked away from him left the room. I began to run down the stairs as fast as I could, I couldn't do this that wasn't meant to happen. I came here to tell him to stop looking for us not for him to declare his undying love, I can't let Damon do this to me. I got in the car and began to drive off the tears were streaming down my face I left the man I love, because of the fear I had of what Nic will do to him if he found out I came back here. One of the hardest decisions you'll have to face in life choosing whether to walk away or try harder…. looks like I took the easier route.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I had to do what I did I need Damon off our trail, I need him to stop, and what I did to Andie I think worked he didn't expect me to do that. I couldn't believe I was in Mystical Falls where Elena was and had to stop myself from even seeing her, which were the hardest things I ever had to do. Knowing that it was her birthday and I couldn't be there for her killed me, I couldn't let her see me like this I was a monster not the Stefan that she fell in love with. I needed to get out of here I couldn't stay here no longer. I had tried to get hold of Siena to let her know that Damon got the message, but she wasn't answering her phone. So I began to make my way back to Klaus, I had to prove to him that I could be trusted. I arrived at the bar as I walked in and Ray was tied to the pool table, while Klaus was hovering over him. It looked like he had been having fun while I've been gone I walked over.

"Ok, it's a three step process, Ray this is step one I want you to drink from my wrist." So this was the steps Klaus had to do to make his hybrid army? This will be interesting to see.

"I already told you where to find the pack, what more do you want from me?" Ray actually gave in, Klaus must have tortured him pretty well to break that code.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." Klaus told him with evil glint in his eye, as he cuts his wrist and makes him drink his blood. "You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, at a boy!" He spoke while giving him his blood, I walked over to the pool table.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked worried, Klaus smiled at him.

"It's time for step two, Ray." Klaus breaks his neck and kills him, and looks at me, looking very impressed with his work. "You're back." I don't know why he was surprised, of course I would come back if I didn't Klaus would of hunted me down back at Mystic Falls, and he would of found out that Elena still alive.

"Did you doubt me?" I questioned him; he looked at me intensely for a moment then smiled.

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test, you still care for your brother, for your old life." He stood there smirking, Klaus was right I did care about all of those things.

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." He looked at me for a long moment I think he was studying my face to see if was telling the truth.

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you but, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." He was right I was slipping away slowly with the more blood I consumed, Klaus walks over to the bar. "Oh we just have to wait for Siena, she on her way here. I think she might have missed our company." Siena was coming back? She had the chance to get away why would she even bother coming back.


	2. Unhappy Klaus

**Damon P.O.V**

After Siena had left last night I couldn't help but flip out, I did something I hadn't done in a very long time, I went on a murderous rampage a few towns over. I loved it. The frill of the chase of my prey it bought back my natural instinct of being a vampire, the part of me that I had kept under control for one person. Siena. What even the point now even trying? She walked away, she went back to Klaus her ex-lover, even after I explained what happen, but nothing I told her changed her mind. Even when I kissed her I felt that spark as soon as her lips when they touched mine. What but she didn't respond, she was gone. I had lost her and there was nothing I could do to bring her back. So screw it all. To hell with Stefan and Siena! I hated all this emotion crap. Then why does it hurt that I've lost the both of them? Do I still actually still care? Of course I do! I love Siena more than anyone I've ever loved before, but I hate her for walking away. That's the problem with having humanity. Stefan has his off now, and we don't have Lexi around to help switch it back on, of course that my fault as I was the one who got her killed.

I don't know what to do anymore, with Elena keep ringing me none stop didn't help, she is the main reason why Siena hates me. I walked over to the closet where I had all the lead I began to taking them down from the door. I heard the news on the TV about Andie's death is being mentioned, she really did die horrible death. Damn you Stefan! I looked up to see Elena just walked in my room, what hell does she want? I can deal with her right now I'm going to end up saying something that I'll later regret.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" I spoke as I was still taking down all the leads, she looked at me frowning.

"You've been dodging my calls." Elena you knew me too well, I don't want to talk about Stefan or Siena they both made it clear for me to back off, and that what I'm doing.

"Yeah, well, busy dealing with the return of my now ex-girlfriend, also death of Andie." She seemed surprised in hearing about Andie, I guess I was a little busy picking my jaw up from the ground in seeing Siena after all these months.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked approaching me, I looked at her, what she really wanted me to tell her on her birthday that the man she meant to love just killed Andie!

"Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" She gave me sympathetic look. I don't know what Elena actually wanted from me, but all I knew right now is I need to back away.

"He called me, Damon." Did I just hear her right? She's saying Stefan called her? What the hell! He kills Andie then he calls Elena…. What the hell was wrong with him?

"What?" I couldn't believe her actually called her, not after what he did at the TV station along with the warning to stop looking and he calls her…. My brother was insane.

"Stefan called me last night." I wanted to know what my little brother had to say after his little stunt to send a message to stop looking.

"Well, what'd he say?" Maybe there was something in him to still save, maybe he did all that because he was trying to play hero stopping Klaus coming for me.

"He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin It came from Tennessee." She was reaching that meant nothing. I walked over to her with all the leads in my hand. Who was Elena kidding that didn't mean a thing she had heavy breathing down the phone didn't mean it was Stefan.

"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk we went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically." Elena needed to let go like I had to let go as hard as it was going to be neither of them wanted to be found and save from Klaus clutches.

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." I went over the fire place and place all of the pieces of paper on and they began to burn away. Stefan was gone Elena had to understand that just because of some midnight phone call?! I had seen in Stefan eyes there wasn't anything left there, the switch was flipped.

 **Elena P.O.V**

Its official Siena hates my guts, the way she looked at me the whole time at the boarding house was with so much hatred. When she said that Stefan had killed all of those people, I didn't want to believe that not the Stefan, I knew he wouldn't do that. I had to leave I knew she was saying all that stuff to hurt me, because I hurt her, and I know I can never take back the hurt and pain I put her through. I honestly think she will never forgive me for what I did. I just hope she forgives Damon, he had no part in it, I kissed him it was all me. I still don't know why I did it, I knew I say it was because he was dying, but deep down I knew had some kind of feeling for him. When I arrived home Ric was packing up his things that was the last thing I needed after tonight, I told him what had happened that Siena turned up and how things were real bad between us. I don't know if it was because he felt sorry for me, but he said he would be there for me but couldn't stay living here no longer. Before I went to bed I had a phone call, the person on the other end didn't speak but I knew it was Stefan. I called out him name told him I missed him, and for him to come home but the line went dead that was enough confirmation to know it was him.

I went over to the boarding house this morning to speak to Damon about the phone call last night, I knew it was Stefan I felt it in my heart it was him. Damon wasn't having it, he seems to think we have lost Stefan for good, from the way he was acting I don't think things went too well after I left last night with Siena. There was something different about Damon this morning, I don't know how to explain it the only way I can is that after everything he had done behind my back looking for the both of them having 'hope' that all seemed to of faded away. Damon may feel that there no hope but I'm not giving up on either of them even Siena. I know she hates me for what I did but I saw in her eyes last night when she was looking at Damon she didn't want apart from him. No matter how much of a front she was putting up and trying to be a bitch, Siena was unhappy. I will bring them both back even if it means that Klaus will find out I'm alive.

I drove to Ric apartment and parked up, I got out and headed towards the building he was my next hope to help me bring them both back. I'm just hoping he will tell me more information. I went up the stairs and finally got to his front door, I knocked on the door.

"Go away, Damon!" Did Damon came over that much to bug Ric? I knocked again after a few moments he opened the door, he looked really tired like he hadn't slept.

"Hi." He seemed a little surprised to see me, I guess with the way things went last night he didn't expect for me to turn up on his door step.

"You're, uh... not who I expected." I think he knew exactly why I came with that reaction, but I'm going to get information from him about Stefan and Siena if he liked it or not.

"I need you to tell me what you know about Tennessee." He began to walk away from the door and I followed him, I needed his help with all of this because Damon had really given up I had no one else to turn to.

"Did you miss the part where I checked out of all this?" He had to help me I need to what they both knew so I could start somewhere.

"Come on, Ric whatever Damon knows, you know." He continued to make himself coffee not looking me, he knows eventually he will cave in that why his not giving me eye contact.

"Ask Damon." Well Damon wasn't being very helpful, if he was I wouldn't be here right now.

"Yeah, but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now not after seeing Siena last night, I don't think that went down too well. Then I find out Andie dead because of Stefan, Damon all over the place that's why I came to you." Maybe Ric could understand where I was coming from hopefully, and just confirm a few things so I can get started on this search.

"For good reason, because it's not safe for you. Stefan's off the rails and with Siena hating your guts. I'm sorry Elena not going to happen." I think he was trying to give me a reality check, but I didn't care about any of those things. What was important is that I bring them both home where they belong, getting Stefan back to where he was we deal with then, and if Siena wants to hate me that's fine as long as she's back I didn't care.

"Yeah, but Stefan is still holding on to his humanity, which means he can still be saved. Siena hates me I know that she made that pretty clear to me, but she is my sister. I won't give up on her Ric, she's is my family." He looked at me for a few moments, I think he was taking in everything I had told him I meant everything I just said I won't give up on either of them.

"And why do you have to be the one to save them? You're at a lost with Siena she's made it damn clear she won't return." Why was Ric being so negative about it all? I loved Stefan, he did all this for one reason to save Damon. I do not believe that Siena would never return, I saw it all last night when she came face to face with Damon. She missed him, it was killing her being apart from him.

"I will bring her back, I'm not letting her spend the rest of her life away from the man she in love with." Ric looked at me intensely. "Look, Stefan would never give up on me. I'm not gonna give up on him. Tell me what you know, Ric. Please." I could see Ric face soften he places he coffee cup down.

"They've been tracking werewolves, with Klaus all over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside of Memphis—" He abruptly stopped talking. "You're not going to do anything stupid Elena?" I looked at him and shook my head weakly, I couldn't let him know that I'm about to do something very stupid like track them down.

"Thanks Ric, I need to go meet Caroline." I gave him a smile and walked out of the door, I had to find Tyler he might know where in Memphis a pack maybe, he was out of town for a while I just hope he can help me.

 **Siena P.O.V**

Last night after leaving Damon I had to get the hell away from Mystic Falls, I had to leave everything behind I told them to stop looking and move on. I had to do the same too I couldn't do this to myself I had to let Damon go. I checked out of the hotel and called Nic to see where he was, he seemed surprised. I cut it short, he told me there were at some bar called Southern Comfort he gave the details. As I drove there all l kept thinking about was that kiss with Damon, and how hurt he was when I walked away from him. Seriously what could I do? Tell him 'everything fine' we move on from what happened? Even if that was what I wanted to do, I couldn't. How would our relationship work anyway, I gave myself over to Nic I made a promise that I would stay by his side. So can you see my problem, I'm going to be stuck with a power hungry 'Original Dick' where I want to be with the sarcastic, foolish and reckless vampire I fell in love with my heart. I was torn and I really couldn't do anything about it.

Right now I'm glad Stefan with me through this horrible journey, it was really hurting him not being with Elena so we were in the same boat. The look on her face was priceless when I told her all those deaths were down to Stefan not Nic. She didn't want to believe that he had gone, she still thought that _her_ Stefan was there, maybe there was just a shred of him left but I didn't know how much longer it will be there. I know between Damon and Elena the one who won't give up looking is going to be Elena all that will do is course further trouble I hope Damon puts her on tight leash. It took me a few hours to get to the bar, when I walked in they both looked rather surprised to see me. I walked over to the pool table where they were both standing looking at some guy who looked dead to me, look like the boys were having fun then.

"Love, your finally here?" l I did say I was coming back, I knew I had to keep that trust thing going with Nic, because I didn't know when the next time I need to make another escape.

"Well I saw my parents I didn't need long with them, it would be harder to leave them if I stayed longer." I looked at Stefan he was looking at me curiously, he obviously knew I hadn't been to my parents and payed a trip to Mystic Falls.

"Sweetheart you have really proven yourself to me, like our friends Stefan has." Nic spoke proudly, I looked between the both of them. "Seems like his brother, your boyfriend was on our trail but Stefan here has put an end to all that." As I stared at Stefan he kept staring right back at me, there was guilt written over his face. What had he done?

"Well done Stefan." I turned to walk to the bar. "By the way Nic—" I turned around to look at him. "—It's ex-boyfriend, I don't do long distance relationships. They never work." Nic looked pleased with that response, of course he would he hated the fact that I had something good with Damon.

That night we left the bar, and to make our way to Smoky Mountains, apparently the guy on the pool table was called Ray. The guy we had been looking for this whole time, and he had told Nic…no that not right. Nic tortured him to tell him where his pack was. I had to sit in the front with Nic which I wasn't happy about, but his reason behind it was because if Ray was in transition to becoming a hybrid and he might attack when he woke up. So Stefan sat in the back, like it was safe for him to be in the back with him, but not matter how much I protested Nic wasn't listening. We arrived and began to walk through the mountains, Stefan is holding Ray who was unconscious, on his shoulders while I walked beside him. Nic was walking ahead of us I really didn't want to be here, and I hated the fact he dragged me along when I couldn't actually do anything.

"You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" Nic asked Stefan, why was Nic being nice for? Was he trying to show us that he still had a caring side? Well he was wasting his time attempting to do that.

"I'm fine." Stefan glanced at me with a 'what the f**k' look I did the same back, Nic was acting a little out of charter. We have been used to him being an ass hole for so long, so for him to being nice just wasn't normal.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you both need some water or a little sit-down..." Nic trying to be nice after everything I don't get it, he has been a total asshole forcing to tell Damon not to look for us when the both of us wanted to be saved from this hell. We weren't here out of choice he needed reminding of that.

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great Nic." He glared at me unhappily, well I think I snapped him out of his good mood.

"So much brooding Siena, what has gotten you so unsociable." He stood there a smirk. Was he really was trying to wind me up? I knew Nic little tactic and I wasn't going to fall for them.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves, we've been at it all summer, and you really hadn't had much luck with that Klausy." Stefan chuckled, while Nic continued to glare at me but it faded as a smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." We stop as had finally found the pack Stefan and I enters their camp, everyone looks at the both of us. Stefan puts Ray on the ground as he did a woman rushes over to him.

"Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" She looked worried at the state of Ray. I saw Nic walking over to her that's who she should be worried about.

"The important question is who I am. Please forgive the intrusion my name is Klaus." He spoke in a polite and threatening tone, she looked frighten now. I think she knew who Klaus was by the look on her face.

"You're the hybrid." Nic smiles at her, I think he was pleased to hear that word had gotten around.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic." I looked around to see the whole pack looked worried, they all knew of him the big bad hybrid. I just wanted this all over with I'm sick of seeing people dying around me now. But unfortunately this is my life I'm going to be consumed with death all round me.

We were all still at the camp, Nic and Stefan were sitting on a trunk of a broken tree, while I was looking around at the pack. They really did look frighten to see Nic, but there was few of them were staring down at Ray body laying lifeless on the ground. This is how it going to be like from now on people always in fear because of Nic, I just want these powers to kick in so I won't be this helpless human. I say I want them to kick in, but I don't a freaking clue what they are, I mean if they are going to be as painful as the vision I'm getting I rather them not come at all.

"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun a true hybrid." Nic spoke proudly, both Stefan and I looked at each other I rolled my eyes to his comment. Honestly I didn't get the deal with him wanted to create this army of hybrids from the looks of it everyone feared him already. Ray began to stir I think he coming round, god know what he going to be like, he sat up straight gasping for air.

"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." I looked at Ray as he was looking around at the other members of the pack.

"What's happening to me?" He asked in confusion, looking back at Nic, Ray going to be a little stunned with what he about to hear.

"Stefan?" Stefan gets up, I looked at him confused.

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Stefan asked the pack, no one responded, this was nuts did they really think that someone just going to offer up a vein?

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Nic spoke teasingly, he was such an ass hole. "You." He rushes over to some young guy, and bites his forearm, then pushes him to Stefan direction. He catches him, throws him on the ground in front of Ray. A woman began to protests but Nic starts to strangle her stopping her from speaking.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan spoke dangerously which worried me, I looked over at Nic who still had hold of the woman, who looked terrified.

"It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." This is how he planning on convincing them?

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." She yells at him, but Nic is amused by her outburst that was not the right thing to say to him.

"Wrong choice." He bit into his wrist and gives her his blood, what the hell is he doing? My attention went to Ray who was drinks the blood from the man, this is all disturbing. "She'll thank me for that later. Heh" He said after killing her.

"Nic…." I shouted in disappointment, he looked at me with a serious face now, but I didn't regret yelling at him I would rather him kill me than watch him and Stefan doing this.

"Siena love it's part of the process. Ok, who's next?" He looked around at the rest of them his eyes went yellow and his fangs are out. I'm standing in the middle of nowhere with devil himself in front of me, what the hell have I got myself into?

 **Elena P.O.V**

Tyler was a huge help, he knew of the location of where some werewolves would gather, of course he was a little sceptical at first but I reminded him of my reason of doing this. Once he left Ric approached me, he knew exactly what I was doing, and I told him that he couldn't stop me going, which lead to him to agree to come with me. After leaving the grill Ric went home to get ready for our trip, I went to pick him up once I had packed a few thing. He seemed a little unsure about this all but I did notice he bought a large bag with him, I'm guessing it was weapons. We had arrived Smokey Mountains, it had taken me a few hours to drive here. We both got out of the car I looked around, I hope this was not going to be a waste of time. We began to walking through the woods going up the mountain.

"In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that Ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack will be." Ric spoke breaking the silences between us, how did he know all of this stuff?

"You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?" He shook his head. Ric was smart he knew a lot about everything, right now I was grateful he decided to come here with me because I would have been lost.

"Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause." He stopped and opened his bag, it was filled with a lot of weapons I knew he would come prepared.

"Wow. You came stocked." From the looks of it Ric really did come prepared for a war, with all those weapons I think we stood a good chance.

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching here. Put that in your bag." He hands a grenade, I looked at it and saw flecks of petals from plant which I'm assuming was from vervain.

"Vervain grenade?" I asked him a little confused, that wouldn't do anything to werewolves.

"Wolfsbane." That was some good thinking, Ric he was always prepared for whatever supernatural being.

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts..." I went in my bag and took out John's magical ring, I held it out to him. I felt that he deserved to have it back it was his for such a long time, also I wanted to make sure if something bad like him dying he would come back.

"That's John Gilbert's ring" He asked not taking it from me.

"It was yours once go ahead take it. It will protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into." I took his hand and placed the ring in it, he looked down at the ring then back up at me.

"He gave it to you." I know that he did, but I didn't want anything to happen to Ric while we were out here. I couldn't deal with that at least this way I knew he would come back if he got attacked by anything supernatural.

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelgänger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids." It was the truth I had no use for it yet, so the best person to give it too was Ric.

"Yeah, well, then why you don't save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?" He spoke as he handed the ring back to me; I needed to convince to have it.

"Ok and how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." He takes the ring I walked over closer to the water. "I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause." I felt someone pushed me, I flew into the air and landed in the water, I came up to the surface and I looked over at Ric. That's when I saw Damon was standing next to him with a smirk, where the hell did he come from?

"Damon! How are you even here?!" Why he had to throw me in here for?

"Thanks for the tip, brother" You had to be kidding me Ric told Damon about this trip, after everything I had told him I looked at Ric not impressed.

"You sold me out!" I screamed at him, a small smile appeared on his face. I didn't find any of this funny as I knew Damon would drag me back home.

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Great between the both of them this I going to go so not great. I should I came alone now I got to deal with the pair of them being negative about coming here.

 **Damon POV**

When I got the call from Ric telling me that Elena had this incredibly stupid idea to go up to Smokey Mountain where a bunch of werewolves hung out to find Stefan and Siena. What didn't she understand about the part they didn't want to be found? Stefan made it pretty clear to me by killing Andie in cold blood that when knew he was gone. Siena I don't even know anymore. What I do know is that she hated me and Elena after what had happened, I could see the hurt in her eyes last night. So I made my way with the location Ric gave me, I got there just in times before Elena ended up doing something stupid. I thought Elena needed to cool down a little so I threw her into the lake. She was in the water looking like a spoilt kid sulking, because Ric had told me what they had been up to. I swear she's trying to get herself killed, because if Klaus is around here too and finds out Elena alive that won't be good on any of us.

"Get out of the water, Elena." She crossed her arms like a spoilt brat in protest, I've never seen her behave like that.

"If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home." She spoke pouting, there was something about that expression she had given me right then reminded me of Siena, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you." I told her while trying not to laugh, I was warned by the both of them not to search for them. Stefan warning made it pretty clear to me that we all needed to stop.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Ric said, I looked at him raising my brow did he call me an idiot?

"You gave up on them Damon." I looked back at her, she was really pissed me off now, I never gave up I just know of the consequences if I continue to look.

"I didn't give up on them, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water." I demanded glaring at her, while she was giving me the evil eye back.

"No!" Right I had enough now, I began to walked towards her in the water, I'm gonna drag her ass out of there kicking and screaming if I have to.

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan and Siena to stop by?" I asked standing in front of her. What did Elena expect from coming here today? Because she didn't know for sure that Stefan and Siena were going to be here.

"My plan is to find them and help the both of them. Damon, this is the closest that we've been since they left. I'm not going home." I know where Elena coming from she doesn't want to give up but Stefan lost to us, but she hasn't seen it with her own eyes yet.

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse that makes you safe this, this is not safe." I got hold of her tried to pull her out, even with Stefan gone off the edge he would never forgive me if something happened to Elena.

"I'm not leaving before we find them." She pulled herself out of my grip; I looked back at her she really wasn't listening or understanding what all this meant.

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena." The last time I was around helped with wolf problem, I got bit and nearly died. Where did that get me? Losing my brother and my girlfriend.

"Then we'll find him before then Damon, please." Elena wasn't going to give up, if I took her home she will just come here alone.

"Ok. Ok. But we are out of here before the moon is full, and I'm werewolf bait" She smiled, well looks the kid happy now.

"I promise." Elena finally got her way, and now she happy.

"Fine." We both got out of the water, and began to walk through the woods, and I don't know if this is a great idea doing this.

"How you doing?" I asked her, I knew she was getting tired we had been walking for a while.

"Fine." She spoke walking ahead of us like a girl on a mission.

"You know, I could help you." I spoke to her in a teasing tone, she turned around not looking impressed.

"No, thanks." She stated harshly, Ric chuckled beside me.

"Just one little swoosh." She stopped and looked round I think I might have annoyed her now.

"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me." I couldn't help but laugh at her she was right I would drop her to nock some sense into her.

"What are you guys, 12?" Ric said out of nowhere, I looked at him and shrug I can see this being very long and boring trip.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I don't know what was going on but Ray didn't not look good, his eyes were still bleeding, and he kept on shaking while all three of us just there frozen. Even Klaus seemed confused with what was going on. I glanced over at Siena who looked mortified, she had seen far too much over the last three months, but what she was seeing now was the worst of it all. I wished she had kept on driving and not turn back, but Siena was stubborn she felt that she needed to keep to her word. I bet she wishes right now she didn't come back.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray spoke in pain looking while looking at Klaus, who just kept looking at him stunned, I don't think Klaus actually knew what to expect from doing this,

"Some master race." Klaus glared at Siena, since she had come back it like she had a death wish with him, she kept on making sly comment towards Klaus and he hadn't bitten yet. But I wonder how long it will take before he does.

"Lose the attitude." He growled at her she rolled her eyes, the woman who Klaus killed wakes up. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." He gets up and walked over to her. Ray snarls and makes a few jumps and leaves, Klaus looks at me. "Go get him." I jumped on Ray and pushes him on the ground but in the process Ray bites me and runs off. I was about to go after him, but I could hear Damon and Elena's voice. What the hell are they doing here? Didn't Damon understand the message I gave him last night? I could see Klaus and Siena coming over I couldn't let him know that they were both here, Klaus will kill Damon, and I don't even want to think what he would do to Elena.

"Where did he go?" Klaus demanded, I need to get him away from here I can't let him see Damon and Elena, Siena and I have done all this for the both of them to end up dead.

"He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go." I needed to get him away from here then Klaus sees my arm but he see the bite mark on my arm.

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." Siena stared at the bite stunned, I knew there weren't anything to worry about. I was with Klaus a drop of his blood and I'll be fine.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." I gave Siena a reassuring look but she still looked worried, I think the whole werewolf bite thing bring up lot of memories for her.

"Well, I tell you what you find Ray, and then I'll heal you." Great this day keeps getting worse, but finding Ray would mean I can make sure that Damon and Elena don't get hurt.

"You can't be serious Nic!" Siena yells at him, he stood there smirking as he looked between the both of us.

"You better hurry, because that bite looks nasty." Klaus teased I turned my back and began to walk off, he wasn't going to heal me so I might as well find Ray before he hurts anyone.

"I'm going to." I stopped in my tracks turning around to see Siena walking towards me, but Klaus intercepts her stopping her coming any closer.

"No you're not." The look on her face right now she looked as if she was about to blow, I wonder if he ever seen Siena lose it, because I have and it isn't pretty sight.

"I'm safer with Stefan than here with you and the hybrid rejects." She passed by him and he didn't stop her, I looked at Klaus who was still angry by Siena refusal of staying, but he nodded his head to take her with me. Siena and I began to walk through the wood.

"You know you're not safe with me either." She looked at me and frowning like she didn't get what I meant by that.

"Drop the act Stefan, I'm not in the mood who the biggest bad ass." I shook my head and chuckled at her comment, all I knew was now we had to find Ray quick. Without bumping into Elena and Damon out here, I just hope Klaus don't find them. If he knows Elena alive then he will know why his hybrids aren't transforming correctly could be down to the fact she never official died.

 **Damon P.O.V**

We had been walking what feels like hours, and we haven't come across anything, how far was this ridge? Elena looked tired now and the sun was is setting. I just wanted to get home and have a very strong bourbon, and maybe go out and have some fun tonight like I did last night. Yeah that sounds like a plan to me. If either of these two know what I had been up to I'll be vervained and thrown in the cell like last time, or worse I'll get staked. I don't see Ric staking me, but hey who to say he wouldn't. I just need to get Elena to this stupid ridge and then I can take her ass home, this _hope_ in finding them will finally stop.

"We got about a mile left." Thank god one mile and Elena can stop with the crazy ideas about finding them, because we weren't going to find them here.

"The sun's about to set." I said that for Elena benefit, she looked at me not highly amused.

"I can see that, Damon." She snapped back at me, and I raised both of my hands up in defeat.

"I'm just saying." She walked in front of us, I think she was getting a tad annoyed with me.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." When did Elena know about the moon apex? We could heard some twigs snapping a guy came into view, he looked a mess he had blood coming from his eye. What the hell happened to him? Ric puts his crossbow toward him.

"Stay where you are!" Ric demanded the guy looked directly at me like I was some TV dinner.

"Vampire." He rushes over to me we began to fight, he pushed me against a tree then he tries to bite me, all I could see was his eyes glowing yellow as he tried to take chunk out of me. Ric shoots him with an arrow, but that didn't stop him from trying to bite me.

"Damon!" I looked at her she threw a grenade to me, I made it explode in his face, he began to screams while his face burns. I kicked him in the stomach he, and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Let me guess. Hybrid." Ric spoke while I was looking down at him, is that what happened when they turned into a hybrid?

"If that hybrid, there really aren't any perks to it," I flipped him over with my foot, this guy looked are mess, so if he was a hybrid would that mean Klaus is nearby? Ric and I picked up the guy from the ground and began to tie him to a tree, we wasn't really prepared for something like this. With what we were using this guy would break through this in seconds. "These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer what else do we have?" There had to be something in that bag that we could use that would hold him down for longer.

"Ric, here. Take these." I reached out to grab the ropes from her, but when touched it but burned my skin.

"Aah! Ow!" I said dropping the rope to the floor, I looked at my hands as they began to heal, she was putting vervain on the rope.

"I said Ric." Elena stated firmly, Ric takes it and puts it around him. I don't think even with all the vervain and wolfsbane this won't hold him down for long.

"All right, that's the last of the vervain we don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon." Ric spoke as he was finishing tying up the guy, I'm glad that he and I were on the same wavelength.

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to." Elena was out of her mind, she's wanting to get this guy to talk? The hybrid began to screams in pain as he began to turn. How the hell is his transformation starting?

"Is he turning?" This can't be happening, I really didn't need this right now.

"It's impossible it's still daylight." Elena stumbled on her words, well looks like hybrid have a neat trick that they can.

"Tell him that." Ric said panicking, I got closer to guy and held him on the shoulders, I couldn't let him escape from these ropes end up killing Ric and Elena.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full." I think Klaus hybrid are little different, they didn't need a moon to let out the beast within.

"You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf." Ric was stating the obvious, hybrid beings to screams and snarls I had to keep him from moving; I couldn't let him break free.

"Damon, we've got to get out of here, we gotta get out of these mountains now! Damon, now!" I let go of him and we all began to ran, I didn't know how long we had before he would catch up to us, Elena trips and falls to the ground.

"Don't move." Elena raises her head she's face to face with a werewolf, I needed to do something oh god I'm going to regret this. "Here, doggie, doggie" I called out before running off and it was chasing me please don't let me get bit... I don't think Klaus will be willing to give me his blood for a second time round.

 **Siena P.O.V**

Today had turned into one crazy day, we come up here to find the pack and we did, they were all frighten of Nic 'The big bad' and I didn't blame them. The way he went round and fed his blood and killed them all was totally disturbing. Then Ray woke up and he really didn't look right, he had blood pouring from his eyes I knew that wasn't good sign. Of course Nic looked pissed off about it all. Ray had run away, and in the process he had bit Stefan, Nic being an asshole refused to heal him till he came back with Ray. So I went along with him, Nic protested, but I didn't listen to him. Why should I be around him and his little rejects? We had been walking for a while and I notice Stefan kept on staring at me which was freaking me out now.

"Why do you keep looking at me? Please don't tell me you're seeing me like a juicy steak?" Stefan began to laugh which was nice as it felt like I hadn't seen him do that for a while.

"No Siena I'm not. I wanted to ask you how it went back at New York, you came back pretty quickly actually I'm surprised you came back at all." I think it was time for me to fess up and let him know where I actually went, because it seems like Damon had a visit from the both of us telling him to back off.

"Yeah… about that." I stopped in my tracks, and so did Stefan. "I didn't go to New York. I went back to Mystic Falls to stop Damon following us." Stefan stood there trying to process what I had told him, I hope he wasn't mad at me for doing that but I thought Damon would listen to me at least.

"You were in Mystic Falls you saw Damon? He didn't tell me that—" I cut him off I wanted to know what happened between the both of them.

"Stefan what happened when you saw him?" The look on Stefan face right now was riddle with guilt, which made me worried because that would mean he did something that would be considered going too far.

"I had to stop him from following us, Klaus knew he was tracking us. I had to prove I was serious about him not coming for us." What the hell did Stefan do? "I killed Andie…" That was the last thing I thought would come out of his mouth, I didn't like Andie but to kill her to send a message?

"You what?" I can't believe he did that, I mean when he was with Nic he was forced to kill people, but he didn't have to do that to her.

"Siena I had to do something to stop him—" He stopped talking, and began to look around "Siena… It's Damon." Before I could say anything he got hold of my wrist and ran at super speed. We stopped, and I could see Ray attacking Damon trying to bite him, my heart felt like it was going 100pmh as I watched. Stefan stops him by ripping his heart out, I stood there with my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

"Fancy meeting you here." Damon comments to Stefan smugly, I walked over to where they were standing, I was worried about how this was going to go right now, after learning what Stefan told me.

"What part of ' _don't follow us anymore'_ got lost in translation, Damon?" Damon looked at him but his eyes advert to me for a moment, before looking back at his brother. He hated me for the way I was to him last night, but I had to be like that I couldn't let him carry on doing this. I only stopped him because he would end up getting killed which nearly happen right now.

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend you don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls." Stefan had called Elena? Well I only just found out he killed Andie, I guess the late night phone call was going to come up next.

"I didn't call her." Damon smiles at him, I knew he didn't believe him.

"Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you." I didn't get Elena why was determine to find Stefan, after locking lips with Damon. She clearly had feeling for him, with us out of the picture it was her perfect opportunity. I don't care if it was a dying kiss she gave, if you love someone that much you wouldn't do that, and the crazy thing is it was his own brother her sister freaking boyfriend. I felt rage building up inside me thinking about Elena and Damon kissing, I felt like a burning sensation was going through my body. My head felt like it was on fire I put my hands to my head maybe the pressure will help ease it.

"She has to because I'm never coming back, why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time." Stefan snapped back at him. Even with applying pressure the pain wasn't going it was actually getting worse.

"Guys—" I felt like all my whole body was on fire I couldn't hold back no longer, I began to scream in pain, as my legs began give way. I felt someone catching me before I hit the ground, it felt like every inch of my body burning, my head felt like it was going to explode. My throat was hurting from all the screaming I was doing, in the mist of all the pain I could feel someone stroking my face softly, the more I focus on that the burning sensation began to lessen. I could hear my name being called but it felt far away, the burning in my head was still there, but not as intense. I felt that I could finally open my eyes, when I did I saw Damon crystal blue eyes looking down at me filled with concern.

"Siena are you ok?" My head felt fuzzy with burning sensation still there but not as bad, Damon was still looking at me awaiting a response, but I felt like I couldn't focus properly my vison kept coming and going.

"Damon is she ok?" Stefan spoke full of concern, I wanted to talk, but I felt really strange I had this tingling feeling go through me.

"I don't know, I think she in shock maybe we should take her to the ER." They were both panicking now and I didn't need to go to some emergency room, I was fine. I tried to get out of Damon grip, but I couldn't even stand on my own two feet my legs felt like jello. "Princess you shouldn't move." I had to move because Nic will be waiting for us and we had to explain why Ray was dead.

"I'm fine Damon." I looked at him with a smile. "Mind helping a lady up?" He smiled as he helped me to my feet, I looked at Stefan he looked at me worrisomely. "What just happened then?" They both looked at each other worried, which wasn't helping me right now.

"Well you screamed in pain and collapsed, but I caught you before you could hit your head—" Damon spoke as he began to approach me. "—but you caught on fire." I caught on fire? How was that even possible? I looked at him as if he was crazy because what he just said was impossible.

"Siena you had some kind of blue flame around you. You even burnt Damon while he tried to bring you around." I looked at Damon I could his left arm was healing from a serious burn, his shirt had burn holes. "Do you know why it happened?" I looked at him thinking of what happened before the pain and burning came, I was thinking about Elena and Damon kissing then all that pain and agony kicked in.

"I don't know it just happened." The brothers looked at each other, I don't think they are going to let this one go.

"Siena if you're ok then, we better get back Klaus." I looked to Damon who looked upset, I can't believe he held me in his arms even though I was burning him like Stefan said. Stefan pick up Ray body and start to walk away. I knew I had to do it again, I had to say goodbye to the man I'm utterly in love with.

"Thank you for helping me Damon." I walked up to him and kissed his cheek stopping myself from doing what I wanted to do last night when he kissed me. "You take care of yourself, and try not to get killed." He stood there frozen not saying a word, I turned around and began to follow Stefan. I took two steps then Damon was in front of me, he made me jump, he came closer to me and placing his hand on my cheek. He looked into my eyes intensely before he pressed his lips to mine, I didn't hesitate this time I responded back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. It felt like I hadn't been in his arms like this for years rather than months, I missed him so much and I knew once we parted I would have to walk away from him. He gently pulled away and rested his forehand on mine "I have to go now." I was trying to keep my voice steady, trying to be beave about all this, I couldn't break down.

"I love you, Siena." He spoke as he titled my head up so I was looking at him, as much as I love him I couldn't bring myself to say it back to him, because it would hurt too much.

"Ditto." A smile grew on his face. I got out of his grasp and turned away walking towards Stefan I couldn't look back at him because if I did I would I wouldn't be going back. Stefan looked at me then looked back at Damon and we began to walk back to camp. The further I got from Damon the more my heart ached, I hated this, I hated the fact that I would never know if I see him again.

We had been walking back to the camp Stefan hadn't said anything to me apart from _are you ok?_ I would just respond with _I'm fine._ I wasn't freaking fine for two reason, one being I had one of those freaking headache but I didn't have a vision I set my self on fire. I looked down at my clothes I didn't have any burns or burn holes in my clothing, then there was the part of seeing again Damon. Walking away from him was a lot harder than last night. I couldn't believe he held me the whole time I was 'on fire' or whatever it was, I realised with him stroking my cheek he calmed me down. What would have happened if he didn't do that or he wasn't there? We finally got back to the camp site the rest of the pack was dead. Nic was sitting on a log looking rather pissed, he heard us walking towards him then looked up as Stefan dropped Ray body on the floor

"They went rabid some of them, I killed the others just... Bled out in the end... They're all dead" He shouted in frustration, then he yelled in fury. "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse... I killed a werewolf, I killed a vampire, I killed the doppelgänger." He still continued shouting in frustration, while Stefan looked uncomfortable and I felt it too because we both knew that the doppelganger aka Elena was alive and kicking. "You look like hell." Nic seemed a little calmer as he spoke.

"Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you I'm sorry do what you have to do." I looked at Stefan and gave him the 'what the f**k' look, Nic shook his head.

"It should have worked." He takes a bottle of beer before he bites into his wrist, put the blood in the bottle and gives the bottle to Stefan. "Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you are the only comrade I have left." Stefan drinks the blood from the bottle and throws it aside.

"Nic…" He looked at me. "Everything will turn out good in the end." A part of me wanted to tell him I want to go home, but the reality of it all he will ever let me do that. All I want to be back in Damon arms once again now, I really don't know when that will ever happen again.

 **Damon P.O.V**

I got home I went straight into the parlour, and poured myself a large drink I drank it all in one go then I poured another. I walked over and sat in the arm chair and looked into the fire. Two things I realised today first being my brother hadn't completely switch his humanity off, he saved me from the crazy hybrid that could have easily killed me. Secondly Siena didn't hate me as much as I thought, I could tell in her eyes when she walked away from me she didn't want to leave me. I don't know what's going on with Siena, Elena had told me about her having screaming fits and also Stefan had too but I witness it too now. This wasn't like that she set herself on fire, she had a blue flame around her I didn't know what to do, but all I did know is that I had to calm her down. I didn't care how much pain I was in, I had to hold her and make sure she was ok. What I need to now is get more information about dimidium sanguinis, I know Siena meant to be getting whatever supernatural ability at 21, but it looks like she getting them soon. If I could find anything out and I just to know what to expect I'll get Bonnie on it again.

I drained my drink and got up, I need to go and see Elena, I went out of the house and got in my car and drove to her house. When I got there I didn't bother with the front door I went straight to her room and waited for her. I heard her coming up the stairs when she walked in she didn't seem too pleased to see me, I think I may have upset her earlier when I literally pushed her in the car when she insisted to go back out there to find Siena and Stefan.

"Seriously?" I think she definitely still pissed at me.

"I was wrong." She began to frown and walked closer to me, I can't believe I'm going to admit this to her, but I'm going to admit when I'm wrong.

"Are you drunk?" She asked curiously, well I don't blame her I never agree with her half of the time so her thinking I was drunk seem like the logical solution.

"No I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong, I thought Siena hated me, but I was wrong." Elena seemed surprised by this revelation, I had to let her know that there was still hope in bring them back.

"You saw them out there? Damon, are they both ok?" I don't plan on tell Elena about what happened with Siena she would just freak out,.

"No, Stefan not ok, Elena he's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked... But he can be saved" I watched as her face soften knowing that Stefan wasn't as far gone as I told her. "Your sister is going through something right now, whatever powers that she meant to be getting are coming a lot sooner… She scared and she reaming loyal to Klaus because of the deal she made because of me." I hated the fact that they were both there because of me, just to save my ass.

"What happened out there? What changed your mind?" She asked confused. A hell of a lot happened, did I really give up on them? No but when you see your brother walking a thin line you know it's time to back away.

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die. So I figure I owe him the same in return, and I'm not going to give up on Siena either. She need us more than ever, Siena gonna have a lot of stuff to deal with soon." I was worried about her, she was going through this change and she was dealing with it all alone, yes she had Stefan there but it wasn't the same. Elena kept looking at me with sorrowful eyes. "I love her Elena, and I won't let her go through that alone so I'm helping you bring them back." I meant every word, after seeing what happened with Siena I'm not letting go through all of that alone, I love her and I will fight to bring her and Stefan back.

"Thank you." I wanted to give Elena a little reminder.

"When I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone. Good night, Elena." I left her room, she had to remember how it felt for her with Stefan not being here and not making stupid mistake like kissing me. Fright for the people and things you love, no matter the task or risk you may face it will be worth it…. now that what I had to do my main focus was to bring my brother and the woman I love back home and nothing going to stop me from doing it either.


	3. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Damon P.O.V**

After leaving Elena last night I came straight home, I didn't go on my crazy bender, I had to stay focus like I said I would. I just hoped Elena understood what I mean t by _'When I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone'._ ****What I actually meant the hurt and pain that she felt with him not being here, she needed to appreciate him a hell of a lot more. One other thing came into mind was Elena actually did had feeling for me, I realised it for the first time yesterday. I know you probably reading into something that wasn't there but, Ric and she could have continued on their journey at Smokey Mountain, but Elena gave up quick once we bumped into that Hybrid. She was so adamant before then she stop, I don't know maybe I'm reading into it, but sometime I just see something in her eyes. All night I kept waking up though out the night hearing Siena cries, she wasn't actually here, but I was having some really crazy dreams about her. She was hurt and in pain and a man without a face was taking her way from me, I think I just got freaked out from what I witness today. Seeing her in all that pain yesterday while glowing with a blue fire round her, I'm worried me because I can't be there for her if happens again. Then again Stefan is, and I know he will look out for her I saw from the way he spoke to her that they have both built a strong bond. My phone began to ring I picked it up from the side table to see that it was Katherine, what the hell does she want I answered the call.

"You're interrupting my drink." I told her, really wasn't in the mood for her games right now, I thought she would have crawled under some rock so Klaus wouldn't find her.

"You miss me?" I rolled my eyes to her comment, yeah like that day would ever happen again.

"Katherine. Where are you?" I heard her chuckling, that meant she's up to something and she had her reason to be calling me.

"Lurking outside your window, pining away." The thought of Katherine lurking in the darkness gave me a chill. Who would have thought I was obsessed with her for 145 now she made my skin crawl.

"What do you want?" If she didn't say anything of interest soon I'll hang up on her, I can't be bothered with her games. I had more important thing to worry about like how I'm going to bring my brother and my girl home.

"I'm homesick, what have I missed?" Even though she was on the other side of the phone, I could picture the smirk she had on her face right now.

"Well, Stefan and Siena are still Klaus' little prisoners, and Elena still thinks she can save them and no one's thought about you since you left." I was being serious, no one had even mention her at all Katherine weren't very important around here anymore.

"And what about you? I'm sure now that you've given up on your brother, and I think I would call her your ex-girlfriend now after what she witness. So you're going to be plotting some sort of way of moving in on with Elena now she finally let out her true feeling for you." I wanted to put my hand down the phone a rip her heart out, I'm not plotting to get Elena. I love Siena. I will always love Siena. Elena true feeling?

"I didn't give up on either of them, and for your information it's 'girlfriend' I just don't know where they are." Why did I always do this? Let Katherine get to me why did I let her get to me all the time.

"Hmm." Katherine knew something.

"But you do, Are you trailing them?" Katherine one sneaky bitch and it wouldn't surprise me if she was.

"A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekick who's off the rails? Then the dimidium sanguinis who is gaining her powers a lot quicker than she should! I couldn't be further away Damon." I knew she knew where they are just by that comment on Siena powers coming to her, Katherine wouldn't know that unless she been watching them.

"Which means you know exactly where they are." She knew where they were I knew it, and I needed her to tell me.

"All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers." How the hell did she know about that? I'm assuming that freak I saw in the woods was the hybrid reject she's speaking of.

"How do you know that?" How did she even know so much if she didn't want to be anywhere near them?

"Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you." Yeah and she was looking out for only one person and that was Stefan her one true love… god get me a bucket I want to be sick.

"Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother?" I heard her sigh, she's probably thought I was actually jealous about it.

"Well yes I'm looking out for him, but I made a promise to a good friend of mine that I will look out for his daughter." Katherine knew Siena father? How the hell did she know him? Oh yeah this is Katherine we are talking about she probably screwed him too.

"Where are they?" I needed to get to them quick, I will not give up on people I care for most there wasn't going to be another day going by that they aren't here. This ends today they are coming home.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

We had left Smokey Mountain last night Klaus was driving us to another destination I don't know where, because I wasn't paying any attention to where we were going. Siena was sleeping in the back she had been for a few hours now, I think seeing Damon had really bought back a lot of heartache for her, I know if I saw Elena up there I would be devastated. From what I heard they might of exchanged a few harsh words when she went back to Mystic falls, it was the way they looked at each other. Then after what happened with Siena that spark they had come back, you could see the love they had for each other. I really missed Elena, but this was best for her, she had to have a normal life. She needed to find someone new and move on have everything she told me that mountain top, getting married having kids and growing old, which I could never do with her. The car stopped all of a sudden taking me out of my thoughts. Klaus got out of the car, I turned around and nudged Siena she opened her eyes and yawned, I got out of the car and looked at Klaus.

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." As Siena got out of the car, why had he brought us here?

"Oh god, don't tell me this going to be a trip down memory lane." Siena spoke with annoyance before yawning again, Klaus chuckled at her comment which was a little amusing, but I just wanted to know why we were here.

"What are we doing here?" There had to be some kind of reason for him to bring us here, I doubt that we come here looking for werewolves when his last batch failed.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" Siena shook her head with disapproval, I didn't want to relive those days. I've tortured myself for far too many decades about all the horrid things I had done, I wasn't proud of who I was when I became that person.

"Great guy bonding, this is going to be fun…'NOT'" Siena snapped before going into the trunk to get something out, she really woke up in a bad mood.

"Siena sweetheart, we will be educating you with the real history." Klaus was trying to reason with her, but she gave him the _look_ , as she closed the trunk to say she was in no mood to be dealing with him today.

"I'm so sorry I don't know about the _real history_. Unfortunately _vampire history 101_ wasn't part of the school curriculum." She stood there with a smile on her face, but I could clearly see it was fake. "Didn't I ever tell you when we were dating, I hate when people talk about history." She had such serious face as spoke to him sarcastically, which caused both Klaus and I laugh. Siena didn't look impressed with the fact that we did that. "What am I to you two, your personal freaking clown now?" I think she's defiantly in a bad mood, and the cause of it all had to do with seeing Damon, Siena had been fine before, whatever she was feeling she kept bottle up. Now she looks like as if she's about to break down.

"Love, don't take it personal. Stefan and I did not mean to upset you." Klaus places his arm around her to comfort her, "I think that you maybe have woken up on the wrong side of the bed today." Siena removed his arm from her, with her face filled with rages, Klaus shouldn't be winding her up right now.

"Wrong side of the bed Nic! Wrong side of the bed! Try wrong side of the freaking country… I should be waking up in my OWN bed, and enjoying MY life. Not going cross country with an ORIGINAL ASSHOLE while his trying to bring out the 'DICK' that Stefan has been repressing for god knows how long! Now tell me if got out of the wrong bed Nic." Klaus looked at her a little concerned, I notice Siena right hand beginning to glow blue like her whole body did yesterday. I rushed over to her and hugged her to hide the blue flames from Klaus, she actually responded back by hugged me. I couldn't let Klaus know that she was begin to gain her powers, but Siena somehow we needed to figure out how she can control them.

"You need to calm down." I whispered in her ear, I pulled away she looked up to me with apologetically, before looking at Klaus who didn't look impressed with Siena outburst.

"Sorry Nic." She spoke quietly before looking at the ground. He slowly began to approach her, and moved her hair from her face so he could see her more clearly. He really was concerned about her you could see that just by the way he looked at her.

"Siena, you need to control your temper, I know you're unhappy—" He spoke to her with compassion, but Siena cut him off.

"Nic it's fine. I knew what I got myself into when I made the deal with you, I have to just deal with it" Klaus didn't look to happy with her response I think secretly he kind of hoped that she was here no because she wanted to be. "Right so what was Stefan the _ripper_ like when he was here last, because Nic saying you loved it here?" I could tell she was trying to brush off what had happened Klaus kept looking her, the way he looked at her was with sadness he liked seeing her upset like this. So why didn't he just let her go back home?

"Blacked out most of them, a lot of blood, and a lot of partying. The details are all a blur" I told her, she nodded, Klaus looked at me a little intrigued.

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend" He stood there with a smirk on his face like he knew something I didn't. "Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun"

 ** _Flashback—Chicago 1920_**

 _I was in a car making out with a girl but in the end, I drank her blood and ended up killed her, I got out of the car and removed the blood from my lips. I began walk back into the bar, I saw the singer and owner of the bar Gloria, I smiled at her as I approached her._

" _Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies looking for a good time, Mr Salvatore?" She spoke flirtatiously which was normal of her, she did that to most of the vampires that came in here._

" _Save me a dance, Gloria." I was about to grab a glass of champagne, but a young lady takes it before I did. "Ooh. Please, help yourself." I spoke smugly, as I knew would deal with her later._

" _Oh, I always do." She spoke in a British accent, she gets closer, I began to licks my lips before she whispers in my ear. "Careful, Mr Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." She's about to leave but I grabbed her arm._

" _No, no, no. Who are you?" How did she know what I was? Who I was, she makes a sign to tells me to shut up?_

 **Present Day**

"Chicago was magical." Klaus added, well I couldn't remember a thing about it and I don't think I wanted to remember it either.

"Oh gosh it really did…" Siena spoke all perky, we both looked at her, as she rolled her eyes. "Hey get used to it. Us women get like this at least once a month." Klaus shook his head, I think I needed to have a talk with Siena to calm her tone down, because Klaus will be calm with her for so long.

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." I was trying to take his focus from Siena, I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but still Klaus could just snap at any moment.

"Going to get down to business, then?" Klaus announced, why did he still want me here I didn't get any of it.

"Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" I watched as the corner of his mouth twitched up.

"We're going to see my favourite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." Siena looked at me worried knowing maybe this witch might pick up the fact that Elena still actually alive, this isn't good what so ever.

 **Elena P.O.V**

I went to sleep thinking about what Damon had told me that he was not going to fight with me about finding Stefan and Siena. I don't know what happened out there when he saw them, but something really made Damon change his mind. He said something about Stefan saving him from being attacked by that hybrid, I knew even Stefan _flipped the switch_ his love for his brother was always going to be there, no matter what. Like with myself with Siena she can hate me for what I did to her, but I will never give up on her or not be there for her, because she was my family. Maybe one day she might forgive me for my actions, and I'll be there waiting for that to happen because I was the one who had done wrong. I want to say part of be regrets it, but I'll be lying to myself I don't know what it was about Damon that drew me to him. My heart belonged to Stefan. The I would like to take back is Siena seeing what happened, I didn't want to her hurt her like that and I'm surprised she hadn't told Stefan.

One thing that did have me worried is when Damon said Siena getting her powers, none of knew what that actually meant. The way Elijah had explained that Siena was something to be feared and now she was with Klaus god knows what he turning her into. I finally fell asleep after all those thoughts went through my mind. I kind of woke up but kept my eyes still closed I don't want to get up yet, I didn't want to face todays problems. I moved and I felt my head on something hard and it wasn't a pillow. I opened my eyes to see Damon lying beside with a big grin on his face. What the hell was he doing in my room? No what was he doing on my bed.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." What got him being so happy, I tried to push him off my bed of course I failed miserably.

"Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!" I half shouted at him as I was still trying to push him off he didn't move an inch.

"You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool." He teased before smirking, I didn't need Damon and his comment this early in the morning.

"Ugh. Oh, my God." I looked at my alarm. "6:00 A.M. seriously? Do you really have nothing better to do at 6:00 A.M.?" I looking back over at him, he began to pout like a kid, seriously what was up with him this morning?

"Fine, don't come with me to bring Stefan and Siena home. See ya." He gets up from the bed which instantly made me sit up straight. What he knew where they were? Had he them?

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where are they?" He turned and smirked again he was in one of those moods today, the one when his like the cat who got the cream.

"Windy city." He stated in a childish tone, I frowned what were they doing there?

"They are in Chicago? Well, how do you know?" How did he even get this information in short space of time? Who did he have helping him?

"It came to me in a dream. I was naked you would have loved it. Start packing." I just shook my head and began to get out of bed, Damon could never be serious.

"Are they both ok?" I asked, maybe he had spoken to them again.

"Well, let's just say they are not there to meet Oprah." He opens one of my drawers and takes one of my pantie out. "Ooh. Put these in the 'yes' pile." I walked over took it from his hands, and put it back in the drawer. Damon was defiantly in better spirits today maybe with the fact he planning on dragging both of them home, and he finally have Siena with him where she belonged. Even if I did feel a little jealous about it all.

 **Damon P.O.V**

I was waiting in the car for Elena to get ready; I don't know why Katherine was being so helpful tipping me off about Stefan and Siena being in Chicago. She did mention her and Siena father being close friends I wonder if he knows what is actually going on with his own flesh and blood. Well from the looks of it he don't give a damn, because if did, he would he helping right now. Well it don't matter it's his lost, his missing out knowing amazing woman, who I can't wait to bring home and never ever letting go again. Finally Elena got into the car I began to drive, we had been on the road for a while, and the conversation was a little dry. Elena seem to have a lot on her mind I thought I better break the silence.

"I sure hope we find them, 'cause it would suck if the last momento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." I saw her touching her vervain necklace, as she was deep in thought.

"It's an antique, Damon. Like you." I might as well prepared of what she about to meet when we get there, I grabbed Stefan diary from the back seat of the car.

"Read this paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago." She looked at me with disbelief, I was being serious with her, she needed to know what we were about to walk into.

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts." Oh please! Like if she came across it in his room and he wasn't there she wouldn't have a peek.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see." She clenched her jaw god she a stubborn little thing, all Gilberts were.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it." Is that was she thought was Stefan _darkest period_ , time for Elena to have a reality check. I opened the dairy and found perfect entry, well let see how she thinks this is dark.

"Here's one. March 12, 1922." I started reading it trying to sound like Stefan for effect reasons "I've blacked out days I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember." I looked over at Elena. "Ahh! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?" She takes the diary from my hands, I knew it would work.

"Eyes on the road, grandma." That certainly opened her eyes.

"Fine, Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate." She opens the journal and reads a page. I know Stefan would want me to wrap Elena up in cotton wool, but I do not believe in that approach she needed to know what kind of monster she will be coming face to face with in a few hours.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

We had left the car and were headed towards a bar, I really don't know what up with Siena but she wasn't in the best of moods and I had realised something. When Siena gets mad that when the blue flame appears, I notice it when Klaus was winding her up, her right hand began to glow blue with the flame. I don't think Klaus notice, I don't know what any of this means, but when I told her to calm down she looked scared. I think she knows that she is slowly losing control. The one thing I had to make sure from now on, is I don't completely loss myself over to the blood; I had to be here to support Siena through whatever going to be happening with her. We all entered the bar I looked around it looked familiar, I remember coming here in the 20's it really hadn't changed much.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked me, I looked around again he was right it really couldn't believe that it was still here.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Siena looked at the both of us a little unimpressed.

"You got to be kidding me." I looked to see a woman approaching us she was about 5'3 caramel coloured skin with short blond hair, she was maybe in her late 40's. Klaus smiles at her.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender—" Before he could finish she cut him off.

"Stop you may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." She told him then looked at me frowning. "I remember you" She really looked familiar and then it hit me who she was.

"Yeah you're Gloria. Shouldn't you be—" She cut me off.

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" How could she even be alive? This was crazy maybe she was turned after the 20's like decades later.

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." So this was the witch he came to talk to about his hybrid problem, I felt a little nervous about this. If because his hybrid are failing because of Elena not actually being dead then we had a serious problem

"I can slow the aging down some herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." She looked over at Siena, her eyes began to widen. "No it can't be—" Siena looked at her frowning.

"Do I know you?" She asked as Gloria went closer to her, Siena seemed and little weary by stepping back from her.

"Your Julian daughter aren't you? The dimidium sanguinis." She turned to Klaus. "You know Julian will kill you for having his daughter as prisoner, Klaus." Klaus did not seem happy with her comment about Julian, his whole body tense up his jaw clenched.

"You know Julian?" Siena questioned, Gloria looked back at her and smiled. This is the first person who I've come across that knew him apart from Klaus and Elijah. Maybe he still around, and he can save his daughter ass from Klaus.

"Yes I do, his very good man. I know for a fact, if he knew you were with Klaus he wouldn't be too happy. Wow you really do look like him." She spoke as she was scanning Siena face, Siena seemed a little uncomfortable with the way she was doing that.

"I do not fear Julian. Siena here out her own accord, I did not force her. She chose to come along for the ride." Gloria looked at Klaus then back at Siena, he was kind of telling her the truth Siena gave her life to save my brother.

"Julian maybe such a great guy, but his a shit father. Nic right I choose to be here with him for the ride, and if Julian doesn't like it. Tell him from me to go and screw himself." Siena walked over to the bar, we all looked at each other a little taken back by her outburst, but of course Klaus seemed rather pleased with Siena response to Gloria.

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" I knew he wanted me to check that Siena was ok, he worried about her a lot and so did I. What doesn't help with Siena is that people spoke of her father being this great guy, but he never made any attempt to contact her in 20 years? Not such a great guy in my eyes.

"Yeah, sure thing." I went over to the bar, I walked behind it and grabbed a bottle or bourbon and put it in front of Siena with a glass, she looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks I need it." She began to pour herself a drink I began to listening into Klaus and Gloria conversation.

"You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus spoke to her flirtatiously, well he was trying to butter her up before he get her to find out what going on with his hybrids.

"Don't. I know why you're here a hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels." Yeah it seemed that news did travel fast.

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." God I hope they don't find out about Elena, I would hate to think what Klaus will do if he found out.

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it." He leaned back into his seat, how were they planning on doing that?

"Well, that would be the original witch she's very dead." Siena was on her second drink now, I think she was going through some kind of depression.

"I know, and for me to contact her, I'll need help bring me Rebekah." Who was Rebekah?

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied." Meaning he had killed her of course, Gloria shrugged her shoulders.

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." I turned to grab another bottle to bring over to Klaus, because I don't see Siena giving up the bottle she had next to her. I notice a picture on the wall I was surprised it was a picture of me and Klaus from 1920's.

"What is this?" I asked studying the picture, couldn't believe what I was seeing we actually looked like we were the best of friends.

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Klaus spoke to me amused, I looked up at him.

"But this is me with you." I shows him the picture of us in the 1920s Klaus just smiled. What the hell happened in Chicago 1920's? How couldn't I remember knowing Klaus?

 **Damon P.O.V**

We had finally got to Chicago the drive was really long and boring with Elena head stuck in Stefan journal, she really isn't any fun now. I know why her and Stefan get on so great. I'm hoping coming here wasn't going to be a waste of time, and we find something out or even better find them. I bought Elena to an apartment block where Stefan lives during his year out here. We walked in and went up the flight of stairs to the 3rd floor and began to walk down the hallway towards his old apartment.

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" She asked looking around the hall way, it did look like the most liveable of places right now, but back then he had his reasons

"There used to be an all-girl high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." I was actually telling her the truth though, those poor catholic girls….

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." I wasn't in the mood for Elena _Stefan could never be that bad_ talks.

"Shh." I broke the lock and open the door. "Here we are. Stefan's second personality home." We both walked in to his apartment, and the place looked like no one had been here for decades.

"He obviously hasn't been here." Elena spoke while looking around the room, she hadn't seen the best part yet of the reason I brought her here.

"Tour is not over yet." I went toward a wall in the kitchen area, and opens a hidden door. There was a lot of alcohol in there, but there was something else in there she needed to see.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." I rolled my eyes, I'm actually interested to see her reaction to what she about to see.

"Look harder." She gets closer and saw the list of names that he had written on the wall, of Stefan victims.

"It's a list of names." She spoke a little stunned, I think it's finally sinking in now.

"Mm-hmm." She went closer to look, and then she turned to me.

"These are all of his victims?" She wanted conformation, I nodded and she turned back to the wall looking at the dozens of names.

"Still handling it?" She looked back at me her face hardens now, she didn't like that I kept asking her that, but this wasn't going to be a pretty fairy-tale ride like she's picturing in her head.

"What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?" I weren't perfect that was for sure, but I knew how to control my vampirism.

"I was around. Chicago's a big city Stefan was a cocky ripper douche, but I could avoid him, and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchannan's of my own." She seems disgusted by what I said, I began to walk towards the front door I can't deal with Elena judgemental comments.

"Where are you going?" She asked as I opened the door.

"His old stomping ground." She went to grab her bag, I don't know where she thinks she's going.

"I'm coming with you." There was no way I'm bringing her with me, to let Klaus see her, and do god knows what to her.

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find them." I spoke as I walked out of the door. I'm hoping that my hunch is right that they'll be at Gloria bar, reminiscing hopefully.

 **Siena P.O.V**

I really don't know why I hadn't walked out of this place, who the hell did that Gloria was tell me Julian _is a great guy._ Yeah right, abandoning your daughter makes you a great guy. I was on my third drink I just wanted to get the hell out of here, I don't know what it was about Chicago that made me feel so uncomfortable. I just really didn't want to be here, I just had a bad vibe about the place. From the looks of it I was right Nic was taking Stefan down memory lane, Stefan had just found out that him and Nic were buddies way back when. Which is not great, because I'm going to hear more boring stories being shared about the good old days.

"This doesn't make any sense why don't I remember you?" Stefan said sitting next to me at the bar looking really confused, I don't know why Stefan beating himself up about it.

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." I glared over at Nic, why hadn't Nic told him before now that they knew each other. There had to be a hidden meaning behind it.

"No, if you knew him, then why haven't you said anything before? What is all this all freaking game to you?" I snapped at him, before I knew it he got up from his seat rushed over to me and grabbed hold of my arm.

"Siena you really need to learn to control yourself when speaking to me." He spoke darkly which frighten me a little as I didn't see this side of him often. "I'm a little busy right now with other matters, Memory Lane will have to wait." I snatched my arm from his grip.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on me again?" I warned him, we both were glaring at each other now for a few moments in the whole time I have known him he had never laid a finger on me. I wasn't going to make him think he can get away with doing it. "Now just answer my question." Nic looked as if she was about to blow, but the anger soon faded.

"Let's just say Stefan and I didn't get off to a brilliant start to be honest, I hated you." Nic told him with a smirk, well that didn't really surprise me.

 **Flash Back—Chicago, 1920's**

 _Stefan is drinking blood from a women and Rebekah was drinking with him on the other side of her neck. Once they were done Rebekah and Stefan kiss, he sees her necklace._

" _It's beautiful." Stefan tells her as he touches it._

" _A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical." Rebekah told him with a smile, while Stefan looked up at her with curiosity._

" _And is it?" Stefan asked arching his brow._

" _It brought me love, didn't it?" She said smiling, Klaus arrives and grabs her arm roughly._

" _It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving." He tries to pull her away from Stefan, she was clearly embarrassed by the scene he was making._

" _Get off of me!" She yells at him, Stefan gets up as he is unhappy with the way Rebekah was being treated._

" _Who is this guy?" Stefan demanded as he glared at Klaus._

" _Stefan, don't. He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks." Rebekah pleaded to him, Klaus looks at Stefan had an evil glint in his eyes._

" _So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore I've been hearing so much about You're right, he does have funny hair. I'm bored. I want to go" he demanded to her again, Rebekah really didn't seem happy_

" _Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend." She snapped at him, he shot her a look._

" _No, you're my sister, which means... You have to do as I say." He warned her_

 **Present Day**

Klaus had told us the story on the way to some warehouse, of how Stefan had this romance that he wasn't aware of with Nic sister. Stefan slept with the original sister 'nice' I'm sure Elena gonna love hearing that story. I'll make sure I'll be the one to tell her, her face will be a picture. What I didn't get is why Stefan didn't recall any of this I get that he blacked out a lot, but to forget about meeting Nic and his sister was a little strange.

"Your sister? So I knew another original vampire?" He really did black out well during that time, he really can't remember a thing was that the effects of being a ripper?

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Nic spoke as we were surrounded by five coffins Nic opens one he smiles as he touches some blonde girls face which am assuming is Rebekah. I stood away from both of them Stefan stood next to Nic, the whole dead person in the coffin was a little too freaky for me.

"I don't recognize her." Stefan spoke while looking down at this Rebekah girl.

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Wonderful another original brat to deal with, he takes the dagger out of her chest. "Time to wake up, little sister any day now, Rebekah." Nic looks at Stefan. "She's being dramatic." I sighed as this was boring me, I think I rather be hunting for werewolves than be here. "I forgot you were there Siena, you're on best behaviour now." I stuck up my finger giving him the birdy which made him laughed.

"Look, why don't you just tell me, what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan was really confused by this all, I think he hated the fact that him and Nic were actually good friends once.

"Well, you have many useful talents." Nic informed him, talent what does he mean by that?

"Do I?" Stefan said frowning.

"In fact, I learned some of my favourite tricks from you." So Stefan was evil little shit back then from the sounds of it/

 **Flashback—Chicago, 1920's**

 _Klaus is at the table with Stefan and Rebekah they were drinking and talking, getting to know one another, they had been seeing one another quite often. Klaus had grown rather attached to Stefan there were certain qualities that he admired about him._

" _So Stefan, enlighten me what makes you worthy of an original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline." Klaus wanted to know of Stefan true intension with his sister, he was a protective older brother._

" _Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nik's an elitist." Rebekah spoke while glaring at him, she hated when I brother would make her boyfriend's feel uncomfortable._

" _Hmm. And where's the rest of your family?" Stefan asked cautiously, he wonder where they all were as Rebekah had spoken about other brothers._

" _Well, let's see. Um... I killed most of them." Klaus spoke dangerously towards Stefan to make him feel worried that the same would come of him._

" _But not all." Rebekah added with a smile._

" _And you're ok with that?" Stefan asked looking at her frowning he couldn't understand if Klaus had murder her family how she could be so calm with him._

" _Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually." She smiles looking at Klaus while she touches his hand. A men stops by their table._

" _Where the hell's my wife?" He demanded looking at Stefan._

" _I don't know. I give up" He spoke him in sarcastic tone, he didn't appreciate the way this man spoke to him._

" _You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight." Klaus and Rebekah laugh while Stefan looked amused by the man threats._

" _Lila? Lila, please. Come here for a second." The man look and see his wife coming over, Stefan clearly knew who this man's wife was._

" _Oh, thank God. Come on, we're leaving." Stefan gets up from his seat, and stops him and compels him._

" _Oh, no, no, no, no. No. You're sitting." The man sits down next to Klaus and Lila next to Stefan. He takes off her glove and takes a knife into his hand._

" _Stefan, don't be mean." Rebekah teased._

" _What the hell are you doing?" The man asked as Klaus sat back intrigued, Stefan cuts Lila wrist and the blood pours in a glass._

" _Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?" She gets up and leaves. Stefan compels the man. "I'd like you to join me for a drink." He gives him the glass with the blood of his wife._

" _What kind of sick freaks are you?" As he spoke to Stefan his voice shaking from fear._

" _I said, drink!" Stefan demanded, he takes a sip of his wife's blood, his face is disgusted_

" _I didn't catch your name." Stefan asked for a particular reason._

" _Go to hell." The man tells him Klaus laughs._

" _Do you want another sip?" Stefan asked him in threatening tone knowing that the man would cave in._

" _Liam. Liam Grant." The man was clearly scared now._

" _Liam Grant! Have another sip, Liam." The man looked like he was going to be sick, he drinks a little "Finish it." Stefan demands Klaus laughs as he was well and truly impressed with Stefan twisted mind._

 **Present Day**

"I was your number one fan." Nic spoke proudly, I walked over to them maybe I could break up the old stories for little while.

"Why should he believe any of this from you Nic?" He turns to the guy who handles the transport and begins to compel him.

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar, then volunteer your carotid artery, and let her feed until you die" He nodded and Nic began to walk away, god he can me an arrogant ass hole at times.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked Nic turned around with a smile.

"Siena you think I'm lying." He looks directly at Stefan. "You trusted me with one of your secrets, and now I'm going to prove it to both you of that no lies are being told." What freaking secret? God I feel like my head going to explode, I don't want to keep on playing games.

"How?" Stefan asked walking towards Nic, he was really reeling in Stefan with the 1920's crap.

"We're going to your old apartment." I'm not going down anymore of this memory lane crap, I refuse to listen to another story of how Nic loved the heartless Stefan that enjoyed playing with people minds.

"While you both are bonding I'm going back to the bar, all this is driving me to drink more." They both turned to me arching their brows. "Is that a problem? Don't you trust me anymore Nic?" He pressed his lips together, I knew he was contemplating if to trust me or not.

"Fine Siena. I'm hope a few drinks down you will kill this foul mood your in." I gave him a fake smile and walked pass them both and headed to the car, with the way I'm feeling I might drink the whole bar.

 **Damon P.O.V**

I left Elena and made my way to the one place in Chicago that every vampire goes to, when they need a drink Gloria Bar. I parked up outside I looked at the place it hadn't changed much from the outside. I got out of the car and began to walk to the bar I opened the door and walked in.

"Well, look what the wind blew in, last I heard you hated this place." Gloria spoke without looking at me, must be a witch thing. She finally turned to me had this spurious look in her eyes.

"Gloria Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around." She smiled, I always knew how to make her smile.

"I always did like you better, but I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd." She spoke before taking a sip of her drink, so she had seen Stefan that meant I was on the right trail and Katherine wasn't lying.

"You've seen him?" I asked as I approached her, maybe she could tell me where they might be.

"With Klaus and the dimidium sanguinis. Bad combo." I began to frown why was Siena classed as bad combination?

"You know where they went?" I asked hoping she might know with a smile, she normally couldn't resist my smile.

"They'll be back here later tonight they're out running a little errand for me." She finished her drink off, I needed more information from her.

"Gloria..." I touched her hand. "Don't be a tease what kind of errand?" She removes her hand, looks like she wasn't in the mood for the flirting.

"I don't think so, you may be cute, but you're still a vampire." We heard someone come into the room.

"Damon…" I heard her voice, I turned around and there was Siena standing there in stunned to see me. Before I could say anything she rushed over to me and jumped wrapping her arms around my neck and legs around my waist kissed me with urgency. I held on to her tightly I had been dreaming about having her like this for months, the way she kissed me with so much passion reminded me even more how much I had missed her. We heard a cough Siena pulls away slowly, before the both of us turning our head to Gloria.

"Looks like you know the dimidium sanguinis pretty well, your both seem very happy to see each other." She stood there with a smile as she looked at the both of us intensely. "I'll give you a few minutes alone." She got up from her seat, and went round the back. I looked back at Siena and she was staring at me with a huge grin upon her face.

"Sie—" Before I could even say her name, she smashed her lips into mine while running her fingers through my hair. I held her body tightly to me, I vamp speed to the closet wall and moved away from her lips making my way down her throat, she moan in pleasure, and her heart was racing out of the excitement.

"Damon…" She whispered I didn't want to stop, I carried on kissing her neck going back to her lips she had a smile on her face. She pulled away slightly putting her hands either side of my face looking at me " I've missed you so much." As she spoke tears began to rolling down her cheek.

"I've missed you too princess, and I want you to come back home." Her eyes sadden, she was here alone there wouldn't be any problem to take her away, Klaus obviously trusted her to leave her alone.

"Damon I can't… Nic won't let me walk away." She unwrapped her legs from my waist and her feet dropped to the ground. "I'm sorry Damon I made a deal with him to save you, much as I'm hating all this, it all worth it because you're alive." She spoke between sobs, she pushed her way pass me, and goes to the bar and began to pour a drink. I just stood there stunned that she wasn't willing to run, maybe I can convince her.

"So even if I beg you, you wouldn't come back home?" She looked at me and took a sip of her drink, she seemed different today. I know when I saw her up in Smokey Mountain she wasn't happy, but right now Siena just looks like she's given up all together.

"Damon it not I don't want to come back, it just not as simple as me jumping into your car driving off in the sunset. You know the consequences of me doing that will lead to the people I love suffering. I can't be selfish, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I walked over to her and stood in front of her, I did understand where she was coming from, but I couldn't live with the fact she was living this life because of me.

"I understand, and I respect what you are saying, but if somehow I could get you away from Klaus without any of that happening would you come home?" She had this huge smile on her face, the same smile I would always see when I would wake up in the morning when she was at home.

"Damon I would in a heartbeat." I lean in and kissed her I pulled away resting my forehead on hers, I knew I couldn't take her right now, as much as it will pain me this couldn't be a snatch and grab. I knew where they were, I had to think of a way to get her and Stefan away from Klaus without causing any problems.

"I will come back for you, I promise you" I kissed her on the forehead and walked away, it was hard for me to do that, every part of me wanted to grab her and take her with me, but I respected what she said about Klaus would hurt the people she loved. I will find a way to get her from Klaus; maybe I should start with finding the Original daddy….

 **Stefan P.O.V**

Klaus brought me to my old apartment, to show me a list of name that I used to write after I would kill my victim. When I looked in the secret compartment I came face to face with Elena, when I saw her I felt joy but that soon came with fear. Klaus was right beside me if he saw her he would kill me then kill her. I had to get him out of there, so I played along with his walk down memory lane even though I had no idea about any of this. We left the apartment, all I knew if Elena was here that meant that Damon here, I really hope they aren't planning anything stupid. Hold on I'm talking about my brother here of course his planning to do something stupid. We arrived at the bar, and got out of the car and walked into the bar to see Siena spinning round on her chair.

"Both bad ass Vampire have returned." She spoke all cheerful, Klaus and I looked at her as her attitude had totally changed from earlier.

"She drunk pretty much the whole bar." Gloria informed us, Klaus rushed over to her, Siena began to giggle as he stood next to her. Yes she was drunk!

"Siena love, you need to calm down on the drinking." He was concerned about her, but Siena began to pout like a three year old while trying not sway side to side.

"Come on Nic, don't be a party pooper, don't you remember how we used to have fun." She raised the bottle to her lips to take a sip, but Klaus took the bottle of her she didn't look happy.

"Siena can't you just have happy medium. I can't deal with your mood swings on top of everything else." She jumps down from the stood with her arms folding, looking like she had enough with him.

"You want me to be at my happy medium Nic? Then let me go home, you two are boring the hell out of me… it's driving me to drink." As she spoke she was poking her finger in his chest, I was getting worried that Klaus was going to totally flip out, but instead he laughed at her.

"Don't worry Siena, Rebekah will be shortly, and you both have a lot in common. You won't be bored you for much longer" Siena snatched the bottle from his hand and sat on the stool and began to drink again.

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked Klaus looked in her direction.

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." He looks at me. "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." Yes it was back then but I wasn't that guy anymore and I didn't plan ever to be that guy.

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way, that I tortured innocent people?" Siena began to laugh we both looked at her, she gave apologetic look.

"Well, that's certainly half of it." That sounded like there was hidden meaning there.

"What's the other half?" I asked looking at him.

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman." really? Me and Klaus were that close? Klaus rose his shot of tequila to me "To friendship." he said proudly, I don't get it if we were good friend why don't I remember him?

"So I'm confused if we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?" I couldn't let it all process in my head.

"All good things must come to an end."

 **Flashback—Chicago, 1920's**

 _Stefan and Rebekah are dancing Klaus looks at them with a smile, suddenly he seems to feel a strange presence. Policemen enter the bar and shoot everywhere in the bar, Rebekah and Stefan hide behind the bar. Stefan picks up one of the bullets from the ground to see they were not normal bullet but in fact wooden._

" _They're using wooden bullets. They know?" He looks to Rebekah who was terrified, the indication of the wooden bullet's brought all her worst fears to the surface._

" _That means he's here." She looked frighten, Stefan didn't understand who she meant._

" _Who? Who's here?" Stefan asked confused he was concerned for Rebekah and for her to be this frighten it was something very serious._

" _Rebekah! Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart." She gets up and Klaus grabs her, Stefan was still confused and didn't understand why they were running away._

" _What the hell is going on?" Stefan demanded._

" _Stefan!" Rebekah cried as Klaus dragged her away to keep her from getting hurt or worse to be captured by the man they had been running from all these years._

" _Go!" He tells Rebekah "Stefan I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here." Klaus didn't want to do this but with what was happening he had no choice._

" _What are you talking about?" Stefan asked Klaus compels him._

" _You must forget Rebekah and me until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother"_

 **Present Day**

"You compelled me to forget?" I didn't understand why I had to be compelled to forget?

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." I still didn't understand why he would do that, what difference would it make if I remembered them.

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone." I was trying to understand why, why would two original be on the run? And from who?

"Story time's over." I turned my head and saw Damon, he makes a sign, I knew he would do something stupid and here he is, I looked at Klaus.

"I need another drink…A real one." I got up from my sit making my way outside, luckily Klaus didn't question me, now I need to see why my brother on a suicide mission. "What is wrong with you?!" Why he couldn't understand to back away.

"What is wrong with you? You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!" I couldn't be consistent especially when it came to my brother, everything I did was to protect him for him not to get killed by Klaus.

"Klaus almost saw Elena today, you have to get her out of Chicago." He sighed I don't know why he brought her here it weren't going to change anything.

"She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried." Damon obviously wasn't trying hard enough to stop her, maybe when he hears this he might actually keep her away.

"She is the key to everything, Klaus can't know that she's alive." He had to get Elena away if he found her she will actually die this time and Klaus will make sure of it.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked frowning; I needed to explain it all to him.

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice, and she didn't, now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out, tell Elena to go home and forget about me." Damon doesn't say anything, have I left Damon a little speechless?

"Tell her yourself." Damon step out of the way, then I saw Elena standing there looking at me, I looked to Damon and he was gone.

"You shouldn't be here." She looked up to me with those warm brown eyes I love so much.

"Where else would I be?" I couldn't let my emotion get in the way, I had to protect her whatever the cost.

"What do you want? Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long." She touches my face it felt so good to feel her touch.

"Come home." She hugs me, it felt so good having her back in my arms again, I felt her move her hand I caught her wrist. She had a vervain dart in her hand, I knew I was hurting her, but she had to let go of me once and for all.

"How much clearer can I make it? I don't want to come home! Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids the second he knows you're alive, he'll figure out why it's not working." Her face harden; Elena was having a stubborn moment.

"Look, I know you're trying to protect me, but I can't let you do it. Come with me, Stefan, please." I can't be the same man I was when I left, I'm not that man no more the blood has changed me.

"And what do you expect if I do? Huh? It's never going to be the same, Elena." She looked to the ground, I hated that I had to be with her like this but it was the only way to make certain she walks away and doesn't come back.

"I know that…" I needed to be harsh with her.

"I don't think you do, I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people humans." I tried talking to her without showing too much emotion, she looked up.

"Lexi found you like this before in the twenties, and... And she saved you." She spoke with hope in her voice, that was Lexi and she not with us anymore.

"And you know what I did after that? I spent 30 years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire, that's nothing to you? That's half your life." Her eyes began to fill up now, everything I was telling her was finally hitting her, I wish I could be that guy again but too much had happened.

"I can't give up on you, Stefan." She spoke with tears rolling down her cheek, I had to be strong I had to push her away it was best thing for her.

"Yes, you can. It's done that part of my life is done, I don't want to see you, and I don't want to be with you. I just want you to go." I turned walked away from her. That was really the hardest thing I ever had to do tell the girl I love I didn't want anything to do with her anymore, I felt another piece of me had died inside me.

 **Damon P.O.V**

I hope Elena can work her magic on Stefan I don't think it going to be all fun and games when I get in there with Klaus. I opened the door and walked in I saw Siena sitting her back to me at the bar, with a bottle of scotch next to her that's is not a good sign.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now." Klaus spoke smugly as he slowly turned around to me.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Siena turned on her chair her eyes widen when she see me.

"Damon…" She screamed like a little kid then ran over to me into a hug, I held her tightly for the second time today she really threw me with her reaction then. I notice she was drunk I could smell the bourbon on her, she pulled away looking up at me with this huge bright smile. She turned her head to see that Klaus really didn't look too happy with her reaction "Oh… this is kind of awkward." Siena began to giggle, as Klaus glared at her. "Come on Nic, don't kill my buzz." She stood there pouting, I half expect him to come here and rip my heart out, but it looks like Siena had him under control he looked over at me.

"You don't give up, do you?" I moved away from Siena and gave her a reassuring look, she looked a little worried, but I to walked over to the bar and pour myself a drink.

"Well give me my brother and girlfriend back... You'll never have to see me again." I told him with a smile before taking a sip of my drink, I heard his chair scrap against the floor as he got up from his seat.

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan and Siena I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..." He spoke as he approached the bar and stood next to me. How the hell did Siena even date this dick?

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Klaus wraps his hand around my neck starts to strangle me.

"Nic don't you dare hurt him." Siena demanded, he looked at her for a second, he picks up a toothpick from the bar, and stab me in the chest she was about to come closer.

"Do not come any closer love, I will rip his heart out right in front of you." He put another tooth pick through my chest it was pretty close to my heart. "Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." He stabs me again, this was kind of hurting. "Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm." He stabs me again. "Ohh Almost." I could hear Siena crying, I hate this guy so much letting Siena get upset like this.

"Nic Please….Please stop," H glances at her, and his face soften for a second Siena really got to him, I think the hybrid still has a thing for my girl.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." He looked back at me I don't think any of my tactics are working on him.

"You won't be any fun after you're dead." He pushes me on the ground and is about to stab me, Siena screamed, but the stake burns in Klaus hand he looks up.

"Really?" He said with a smirk, who the hell stopped him?

"Not in my bar. You take it outside." I heard Gloria say, Oh Gloria you're an angel.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back. Let make one thing clear there no negation with Siena. So give up, it all a lost cause" No I refuse to believe that he can't keep her here as a prisoner, I was about to speak but Siena stood in front of me with pleading eyes.

"Damon please go. Just go, and forget me for your sake, and my own please. Nic will kill you. Please Damon" Siena looked scared, I looked at Klaus one final time before headed out of the bar what could I do? Klaus was a hell of a lot stronger than me, but I'm not giving up. I'm going to find Siena father and hopefully he will kick that jack up hybrid ass.

 **Siena P.O.V**

Nic had just attacked Damon he nearly killed him, thank god Gloria came in and stopped it. The worst part of it all is that I had to tell Damon to let go of me. I knew Nic would kill him. I saw Damon walk out of the door respecting my wishes. My thoughts suffering a whirlwind of anxiety that slices through me like thousands of paper cuts. It is our wounds that create in us a desire to reach for miracles. The fulfilment of such miracles depends on whether we let our wounds pull us down or lift us up towards our dreams. No one ever told me how sorrow traumatizes your heart, making you think it will never beat exactly the same way again. No one ever told me how grief feels like a wet sock in my mouth. One I'm forced to breathe through, thinking that with each breath I'll come up short and suffocate. I looked at directly at Nic all I felt was hatred towards him.

"I f**cking HATE YOU"" I scream at him I didn't care what he did to me, what was the point to this life if I couldn't be happy, he rushed over to me and pinned me against the wall. "Go on then Nic, hit me compel me. do you worse!" He stared into my eyes intensely. "Whatever you do to me won't hurt me as much as you have already." He loosen his grip, this moment in time I hate him so much that I wanted to literally kill him myself if I knew how to I would have done it.

"Get your thing we are leaving." I walked away from him and went to the bar and picked up my bag, as I turned around and Stefan walked in. Suddenly Nic walked pass him out of the bar, Stefan looked at me confused I lowered my head and followed Nic to the car. All three of us got in and Nic drove us to the ware house where his sister would be. Nic and I entered the room full of his family's coffins Rebekah's was empty and the man was dead. Looks like sleeping beauty woken up I wonder if she an ass like her brother.

"Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." I saw Rebekah approach behind him, and she stabs him with the dagger. Well I think I like her already.

"Go to hell, Nik!" I really do like her already, Nic takes the dagger out of his chest and throws it on the ground.

"Don't pout, you knew it wouldn't kill me." So the dagger doesn't work on him? She glared at him well his little sister hates him about as much as I do, maybe we could team up.

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Nic didn't look too happy with her after that response.

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering you can come in." Stefan comes in looking uncomfortable with the situation; Rebekah looked stunned to see him "Stefan..." Nic gets closer to him and compels him "Now you remember." Stefan looked at Rebekah his expression changed.

"Rebekah…" Did this mean Stefan remembers everything from the 20's?

"Stefan." He looked at Nic and smiled, god this isn't good at all. Stefan looking at Nic and Rebekah intensely I walked over to him, he look at me and gave me a small smile. I didn't needed him to be teaming up with both of them, and leaving me out in the cold.

"I remember you we were friends." Stefan said stunned, oh god this isn't happening they are going to rejoice the good old days together.

"We are friends." Nic told him, talk about brain washing.

"Who is she?" Rebekah demanded pointing at me, I looked at her who the hell is 'she' to call me 'she' I take it all back. I don't like her at all.

"Rebekah meet Siena, Julian Garcia daughter, my ex-girlfriend, and the dimidium sanguinis" Rebekah looked at me speechless, I'm assuming she knew my father and what dimidium sanguinis is from that look, or maybe it's because I'm her brothers ex, I'm guessing its a lot to take in. "And now the reason you're here, Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch." She stood there still staring at me, and Nic snapped his finger in front of her face, she looked at him a little dazed.

"The original witch?" She asked a little confused, oh great she lost a few brain cells while she had been sleeping.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" She touches her neck, and panic appeared on her face.

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" She began to panic even more, she was stressing over a necklace?

"I don't know. I didn't touch it." She looked him worried, I take not having the necklace was a problem which means that it may work to our advantage.

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" She demanded like a spoilt brat, really he said me and her will have a lot common? I don't think so.

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" She looks into the coffin but doesn't find it so she throws it on the ground. I looked at Stefan he looked concerned, I don't think Nic going to find out why his little army won't form.

 **Damon P.O.V**

I had to leave when Siena kept pleaded I hated seeing her like that, the whole journey back me and Elena hardly spoke to each other. She never convinced Stefan to come home he pretty much said what Siena had told me, but I refuse to give up not after seeing her looking so upset. Then being happy when she saw me no way in hell I'm ever giving up on her. With Stefan I know it all a front, he trying to make things easier for Elena trying not to hurt her. Well that's my brother in for you, big shock Elena is not a quitter. I walked into the house and went in to the living room I went and made myself a drink. I pulled my phone out and found the number who I wanted to call, I pressed the call button and it rang a few times then they answer

"Ok You were right. He was there." I hated the fact I had to admit Katherine was right, but this was about my baby bro and Siena.

"I'm always right. Let me guess... it ended in tears and heartbreak?" She teased well it was something like that, but I'm not giving up.

"Where are you?" I asked, more out of curiosity.

"Why? Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?" Katherine you will never change.

"I'm thinking Europe Italy, maybe. Or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons" I told her, I bet she was as far as possible from Klaus now.

"Keep guessing, Damon." I didn't call her to play games I needed something from her.

"Katherine there something I need to ask you." I hope she might help I know I shouldn't hold my breath maybe I may of caught her on a good day.

"And what would that be Damon, you're not one to ask for my help, so it must be important." She was right there Katherine the last person I would ask, but she knew the right people.

"I need you to tell me where I can find Julian, Siena father." She sighed come on Katherine I just need this one thing.

"Damon, I'm only willing to help you on this because it Julian daughter. Give me a few days and I'll have all the information for you. Bye-bye" Who would have thought it Katherine actually doing something for someone else rather than to benefit herself…? I'm actually stunned.


	4. Caught Out

**Siena P.O.V**

I think I'm going to actually dagger another original very soon. Rebekah has been amongst the living for less than 2 hours and all she does is moans, I mean constant moaning about every single thing there is no shutting her up. Why the hell did Nic think we would get on? I freaking can't stand her. So to please his brat of a sister Nic had dragged us to clothing store, so that Rebekah could get a change of clothes so she would look like a girl more in our era. Of course Nic was playing _Mr Nice_ again with me by telling me I could have anything I wanted in the store, I refused, I wasn't here for a shopping trip. The only reason I was here to be his dimidium sanguinis slave. Me refusing clothing, shoes and handbags would be shocking to those who knew me well, but no retail therapy wasn't going to make me any happier about this situation I'm in. I'm still here in Chicago with Nic the _dick_ and Rebekah the _moaning brat,_ oh let's not forget there Stefan becoming darker every moment he spent with Nic to bring out the _Ripper_ in him. Right now I would rather be in Elena company, or stabbing needles into my eyes than being here that's really saying something. Nic and Stefan were lounging on the arm chairs in the store while drinking champagne waiting for Rebekah to come out. I just stood there with my arms crossed bored waiting; I really wasn't in the mood for any of this at all is this how things are going to be like from now on, I guess I have to suck it up.

"Siena sweetheart why so glum?" I looked over at Nic raising my brow, who so glum? He took me away from the man I love, let's not forget the fact that he tried to freaking kill him.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you tried to kill the guy I love a few hours ago." I gave him a fake smile, he looked at me and smirking, all I wished in that moment I had the upper hand. That these stupid powers were all fully kicked in, just so I could kick his hybrid ass.

"I spared his life didn't I? Why don't you get yourself a pretty dress or something, I know that always cheers you up." Nic was trying to sweeten up that crap wasn't going to work ughh he was such a jack ass. Stefan looked at me and gave me a sympathetic smile I rolled my eyes, he was annoying the hell out of me since the Original brat joined his gone over to the dark side.

"Barely, if it wasn't for Gloria you would have killed him. So no Nic, a stupid dress isn't going to cheer me up." Again I gave him a fake smile. What did he actually think I was going to forget his actions? That some stupid designer dress was going to make it all fade away? Is that how shallow he thought I was that I could be bought?

"There has to be more to this dress." The brat yelled from the changing room, both Nic and Stefan began to chuckle, I rolled my eyes. This is what I meant that she MOANS, I swear if that dagger was easy to get out of Nic procession I would personally dagger her.

"There's not." Nic called out to her in a teasing tone, Stefan looked at him and chuckled more, wonderful they are becoming best of pals. She comes out of the fitting room wearing a short, black dress not looking overly impressed.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then? You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." I've had it up to here with her, she was getting on my last nerve now.

"That a 'Valentino' you're wearing there so don't knock it. We women of the _21st Century_ do not dress like prostitutes. Women's liberation you kind of missed that part of history sleeping beauty, we can wear what we want." She stood there glaring at me obviously not liking a thing I was saying to her, while Nic and Stefan chuckling to my comment. This was the most amount of fun I've had in 3 months. "Aren't you like _really old,_ like thousand years old, you're not exactly a _Virgin Mary._ I'm sure half of the kinky stuff us _21st Century_ women know what to do in the bedroom, were passed down from yourself." I stood there giving her a beaming smile while her face was filled with fury, she rushed over to me, but before she could even touch me Nic was in front of me.

 **"** Rebekah you will not lay a finger on her." He warned her as he touch her shoulder. "You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Rebekah pressed her lips together and step away, Nic looked at me trying to fight a smile, I think he liked the banter that I was giving his baby sister.

"Play nice Siena, I might not be around next time." I chuckled, like I gave a dam maybe it would be best for Rebekah to kill me at least I wouldn't have be here.

"Well if she kills me, then it will be bye-bye to the dimidium sanguinis. What a shame that would be." He glared at me he, I knew I was of some important so I'm going to start using that to my advantage. "So if I was you Nic, I would control your sister." I walked away from him and sat next to Stefan and poured myself a glass of champagne.

 **"** And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." Rebekah moaned once again, I looked at Stefan who smiling while looked at her. I'm really getting tested here. Why I'm being punished?

"It's dance music." Stefan told her trying to keep himself calm around her, seriously was he trying to rekindle the 20's with her.

 **"** People dance to this?" She asked him with disbelief in her tone, yep we do and better than that 20's crap that Nic ranted on about.

 **"** Hmm…" I glanced over that Nic who looked bored now with his little sister moaning, I'm hoping he will snap her neck better yet put her back in her box.

 **"** Are we done?" He asked her, she looked at him.

 **"** And why are you so grumpy?" She asked I finished taking a sip of my drink.

"Rebekah that's your brother happy face, Nic grumpy...Never." Nic looked at me raising his brow obviously unimpressed by my comment but like I gave a damn.

"I needed one thing from you, for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace and you lost it!" Rebekah began to get upset screwing up her face like a little child, here comes the tantrum.

 **"** I didn't lose it, it's just been missing for 90 years." She snaps at Nic before turning to Stefan with a smile. **"** So what do you think?" She defiantly had something for him still; please don't let Stefan do anything stupid like sleep with her. Just the thought of it made me a sick feeling come over me thinking of that situation.

 **"** I like it." Of course she didn't seem happy with that response. "What? I said I like it." She began to approach him while studying his face.

 **"** I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." She turns back goes into the fitting room, Nic looked at Stefan unimpressed.

 **"** Nice one, good work." I looked at him he didn't need to blame Stefan for Rebekah mood, there was only one person to blame for that and that was him.

 **"** You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her. It was peaceful before you decided to wake your brat of a sister." I spoke the truth, and the both of them knew it as Stefan burst into laughter while Nic was fighting back a smile.

 **"** I heard that!" Rebekah shouted, did she think I was a fool of course I knew she would hear that.

"You were meant to." I heard her growl in frustration, I notice that Stefan looking outside frowning, what was up with him?

 **"** All right. I'm going to get some fresh air." Nic pours himself some more champagne, Stefan leaves.

"Siena I would recommend you tone it down a bit with Rebekah." I looked at him and lent towards him so my face was inches from his.

"Thank you for the advice, but I'm enjoying myself... And if Rebekah kills me then she will put me out of my misery." It appeared that I had hurt his feeling, but I didn't care, I got up. "I'll wait for you both outside." I went outside. I don't know how much more I could take of this, I'm trying so hard not to lose it, but I don't want to be here I want to be back home with Damon. I looked up to see Stefan across the street, dragging Elena down an alley. No it wasn't Elena she wouldn't dress like that it was Katherine! What she doing here? I thought she would be as far as possible from Nic.

 **Damon P.O.V**

I felt a hell of a lot better knowing Katherine was going to look for Siena father Julian; I'm actually still surprised she was willing to help. Katherine is always been about herself all the time; part of me thinks that she going to be getting something out of this. Seeing Siena yesterday and how unhappy she was being there, I really hated seeing her like that so teaming up with Katherine was my only option. I did understand why she didn't just up and leave; actually I was surprised Klaus had left her alone he did really trust her not to run off. Personally I think the hybrid still had a thing for _my girlfriend_ , his face said it all when Siena ran over to me hugged me for dear life. He may have her with him, but Klaus will never have her heart, because it belonged to me, you could clearly see that after yesterday. I had promised Elena I would help her cook for this founder's picnic. I had just got here, Elena cooking chili very original but I'm trying to keep her busy after her confrontation with Stefan I knew what happened had affected her, but of course Elena was in total denial.

"I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili." Elena continued to stir the chili, I looked up to see Ric walked in. "Hey, Ric." He looked a little better these days since he moved back in, and actually moved into the empty room.

"What's up?" Ric he asked looking over Elena shoulder taking a sniff of the chili.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" She asked him, Ric pulled a face he didn't like those events as much as I did.

"Ah those founders' parties aren't really my thing." I'm going to make sure he comes I need my drinking buddy, or I'll go insane with Carol Lockwood blabbering.

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili." He looked at me not convinced, but there was no way I was going to this stupid thing if he wasn't.

"It's an old family recipe, ok?" I think I may have offended her, but I has tried Gilbert chili over the years and it sucked, like really sucked.

"Yeah! I know, I knew your old family they made sucky chili." Elena laughs I saw Ric look at both of us suspiciously.

"Why are you here, exactly?" Ric asked looking at the both of us confused; why else would I be here I'm trying to help Elena with her denial over my brother.

"She knows." I nodding my head in Elena direction, indicating that I'm here just in case Elena loses it after my brother gave her harsh words.

"He thinks I'm going to break, I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found." She was saying that was more to convince herself than anyone else.

"She's in denial." Ric looked at me arching his brow before looking over at Elena.

"I'm not in denial" Elena whispered. I looked over at her I think I needed to give her a little reality check.

"No?" I went closer to her and touched her necklace. "You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?" Ric was looking at the both of us. If Stefan meant every word he told her, then it was over Elena, she had to let go of him for her health and sanity to. If Siena did the same to me I would have to let go, but the different between Stefan and Siena one of them is human! A human can't turn off their love for another.

 **Stefan P.O.V**

Rebekah had been awake for less than two hours, and all she has done is moan, even in the clothing store but she was quite cute about it. Siena was on fire today not literally, but she kept biting at Klaus and Rebekah, the comment she giving Rebekah were comical. Rebekah did look pretty in the black dress I have to admit that I could see why I was attracted to her back in the 20's. It was all getting a little to heating in there I was going to get a bite to eat, but when I got up I saw Elena signalling me, no it wasn't Elena at all, it was Katherine. What the hell is she doing here? I told Klaus I'll be back and headed out of the store, I walked over to her on the other side of the street, and she stood there with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" What was it with everyone paying a visit, don't they get it that it too dangerous.

"You two look chummy, Klaus your new bestie?" Did it really look like that? That I actually like Klaus?

"You know, if he finds out you're in Chicago, you're dead." A smile grew on her face, I think Katherine knew how to out run Klaus she had been doing it for 500 years

"Happy to know that you still care, so tell me if I'm wrong... Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for... That's the necklace that you gave to Elena." Is that why she was here, to fish for information, there no way I'm going to listen to this.

"Goodbye, Katherine." I began to walk away from her, she grabbed hold of my arm.

"Hey, hey wait. You're up to something, tell me..." She asked cautiously still holding on to my arm to stop me from walking, if I was up to anything there no way in hell I would tell her.

"They don't know where the necklace is I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control." I had to make sure that Elena was safe, if Klaus found out she was the one who had Rebekah necklace, and the fact she was still alive then things won't go down too well.

"Please, tell me you have a better plan than that." Katherine asked smugly, I didn't answer her. "You do. Come on, Stefan. You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work." I see that she was trying to read my face to, but I had no clue how I was going to do this.

"Well, if the most diabolical woman I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something right." I told her smugly, she glared at me then nodded her head.

"Uh-huh. I forgot you're bad now don't get too cocky Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone and I've heard about that sister be careful she'll ruin you." Was Katherine was actually concerned, or was it the fact she didn't like that Rebekah was around.

"Happy to know you still care" I removed her hand from my arm and walked off, I knew what I had to do to keep Elena safe, and I was building up Klaus trust so he won't suspect anything. He was too busy looking out for Siena to even probably notice what I was up to, so I know my plan will work.

 **Damon P.O.V**

Elena was clearly in denial, I could see it, and I knew Ric did too, but she wasn't going to admit it. Why would she? The man she loved was lost to the devil himself. I had a phone call from Liz to meet her, something about Carol calling her ex-husband, and something about vampires and Caroline. I met her in the town square and she had explained the story to me while we were walking

"So Mayor Lockwood called your gay ex-husband to torture your vampire daughter?" How could he torture his only daughter? Poor Caroline to had gone through all that by her own father, Liz looked at me she really did look worried for her daughter. Since she has embraced that Caroline is a vampire I notice their relationship had gotten a lot stronger.

"Yes I've been keeping him detained to make sure the vervain out of his system. So you could, you know..." She points to her eyes, meaning the gift of compulsion. I would rather do something else to him after what I heard he done to Caroline. How can a father really do that to his own daughter?

"Can't we just kill him?" She looked up at me she looked like she was contemplating it, who could blame her if someone did that to my daughter there would be no contemplating.

"No, Damon! He's Caroline's father." I looked away from her, well I would rather do that than let him live.

"He sounds like a douche-bag to me." I told her as we walked into the station.

"Yeah, well, just 'cause you and I are on ok terms doesn't mean that I'm a suddenly a big advocate for your _lifestyle_." She spoked as we were walking down to the jail cells.

"Is that what you told him when you two got divorced?" She looked at me and shook her head we stood out a cell door.

"Double check him for vervain before you compel him." She unlocked the door and we both walked in, apparently this was where he had kept Caroline detained. Bill is tied to a chair and has duct tape on his mouth; I walked over and removed it I wanted to hear what this jack ass had to say

"You brought another vampire into this?" I couldn't help but chuckle at his comment.

"It's the best thing for all of us, Bill." She spoke stepping closer to him, enough of this nice talk this guy a dick for what he did to Caroline time he paid his penance.

"So, Bill, I hear you're into the whole daddy-daughter vampire torture thing." Damn all I wanted to rip his head off right now, I know Caroline not my number one fan and she annoys the hell out of me but she didn't deserve that.

"I was trying to help her." Was he being serious? Help her by torturing her to death?

"Well, if there's anyone who doesn't need help, it's your annoying control freak of a daughter." He glared at me, before I bit into his neck and drank some of his blood, I heard Liz grasp. "Yep He's vervain-free." Liz stood there looking at me little horrified.

"Just erase his memory, Damon." She asked looking at Bill, before I didn't that I wanted to know something first.

"So, Bill, I have a question what makes you think that you can change the basic nature of a vampire?" I was curious to know why this wacko would do that to Caroline.

"The minds a powerful tool it can be trained, and retrained you just have to be strong enough." That's a load of crap, there no way anyone mind can be retrained.

"Oh, yeah? I completely agree I actually happen to love mind control, myself." I grabbed his face and compels him. "You will leave town immediately. All you remember is you came to bring your daughter back to school shopping." Well that one problem out of the way, now to go and face a hell of a lot of chili.

 **Siena P.O.V**

I had been waiting outside for ages for those two inside; I didn't mind I was too busy watch Stefan and Katherine talking. I couldn't hear a word they were saying but it looked like a few harsh words were spoken, Katherine actually looked worried at one point. I'm actually surprised they hadn't notice me across the street. Stefan was walking back to the store and he notice me he look a little surprised at first, I gave him a smile. I wanna know why someone who been running from Nic for over 500 years is this close to him, Katherine came here for a reason and I want to know why.

"Nice talk with your ex?" Stefan was obviously surprised to learn that I had seen him speaking to his psycho ex. "Was she hoping that the bad boy version will run off in the sunset with her?" He began to laugh, It wouldn't surprise me, Damon had told me that Katherine chose Stefan, and I think she would love bad boy version by her side.

"Well it looks like Katherine been keeping an eye on us." I just shrugged it not like she has done much to help us get away from Nic.

"Well she not doing much to get us away from Nic." Stefan tilted his head to one side, oh great he going to start quizzing me now. He always looked at me like before he would do that.

"After seeing Damon you have changed Siena, it's like your wanting to get yourself killed, by pushing Klaus and Rebekah buttons" He was right I was doing that I didn't see the point to anything now I had another year till I turn 21 and was this going to be my life till then? Or maybe for the rest of my life as I don't know what going to happen when I get to this true potential they all speak of.

"What the point anymore Stefan my life is over, no offence but going on road trips with you guys sucks. Yes I miss Damon like crazy. So if this is how my life going to be for god knows how long, I rather piss of some Originals in hopes my misery will come to an end." I didn't want to live like this anymore, and it had only been a few months.

"You do know Klaus won't allow that! You can clearly see his still in love with you." Nic still in love with me? Yeah right! There was no way Nic had any feeling like that, he was a monster that man couldn't love.

"Well if he is... He has a funny way of showing it, because if you truly love someone you wouldn't want to see them unhappy. You would do everything possible to make them happy, to see them smile, Nic isn't doing that so... No Nic isn't in love with me." I heard door to the store opened and we both stopped talking.

"You left us." Rebekah whined while looking at Stefan, I rolled my eyes here she goes again.

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." Stefan spoke we walked towards the car.

"Tell me about it." Nic added I looked at him, he always used to come shopping with me and go to my mom fashion show, I guess it was all a front.

"Well you didn't mind it when we dated, or was that all fake?" He frowned before sighing, and got in the car before I heard more lies coming out of his mouth. We drove back to Gloria Bar she seemed rather happy to see Rebekah, they were both sitting at a table talking while we were at the bar drinking. I really wanted all this to be over, I wonder if Nic will let me go away for a few days again, I mean I did prove myself last time by coming back.

"What's she doing?" Stefan asked Nic as he was looking over at Gloria.

"She's failing." Nic added rather annoyed then taking a sip of this drink, Gloria turned around not looking pleased.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Rebekah looked at her with a smile as she approached Gloria.

"So use me, I only wore it for a thousand years." It seems that Rebekah did have a brain.

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria said looking at Nic, he backed the rest of his drink and slammed it on the bar. Rebekah sits on the table "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart." Rebekah gives her hand, I don't know what so important about this stupid necklace.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asked, he sounded worried why did he sound worried about a stupid necklace?

" I can sense something" Gloria said out loud, still hold on to Rebekah hand, I looked at Stefan he seem a little bit worried. Gloria begins to cast a spell I haven't got a clue why they need to have this necklace for? Then it hit me Elena was still alive, she could be the reason why his hybrid aren't working and if that necklace is going to let Nic know that we will be screwed.

 **Elena P.O.V**

I've been trying to deal with the last words Stefan had said to me that it was over between us; I never thought I would hear those words. I don't believe that was him talking, it was Klaus he had forced him to drink human blood his not being himself, but right now I had to focus on what was going on here. With Caroline who had been tortured by her dad, because Tyler mom found out her a vampire. My priority's had to change I had to be there for my friends, Damon thinks I'm in denial and you know what he is right and I will never admit that to him. I miss Siena I know she hates me, but right now she would of given me some great advice, and I know I would feel ten times better, but unfortunately it' not the case she somewhere out there with Klaus. The one good thing is the two most important people in my life are together, and I'm sure whatever going on they will be there for each other. Caroline and Bonnie come over, Bonnie had been away all summer and I'm really glad she back between them both they take my mind off everything. We were all in the kitchen I was finishing off the family recipe of our Gilbert chili, which Damon had commented weren't the best but it keep my mind busy.

"The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer." Bonnie sounded like she didn't have a great time, normal family I would actually kill for that instead all the drama I've got with my family.

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family." Caroline actually read my mind, she helped me pour the chili in to a casserole dish. Caroline did have it hard form her dad, to have that done to you by your own father it must be hard to processes in your mind. "Since when did you learn how to cook?" I couldn't cook and this was to distract me from everything I'm trying to deal with.

"Damon helped a little." I watched as Bonnie jaw dropped I don't any of them like the idea that Damon, and I had gotten a little closer since this has all happened.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asked in disbelief, I looked at them both they both had disappointed looks on their faces.

"Both of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good... ow!" told them, and then I felt something burn my chest.

"Ahh! Did I splash you?" Caroline asked looking at me, I looked down and the burning sensation came from my necklace.

"No, no, my necklace." I took it off, I had a circular burn mark on my chest. "It burned me." I looked up to see both looking at me a little concerned now that had never happened before.

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline you're not helping right now.

"Caroline..." Bonnie warned her while looking at her; well at least I had Bonnie backing me up.

"What, I'm just saying If you're going to be _cooking_ without Stefan" Caroline trying to explain herself, she seem to think that there was more going on with Damon and I than I'm let on. Damon was in love with my sister and I don't think he would even consider me in that way anymore.

"Let me see it." I held the necklace in front of her, Bonnie looks at it then touches it but it's like an electric spark, I automatically dropped it we both look at each other what the hell had just happened?

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I really didn't like the look of this, Gloria could find out any minute the location of that necklace the one I gave to Elena. This isn't good because if Klaus goes looking for that necklace and finds Elena we are all dead literally. I glanced at Siena and she looked worried too I think she finally realised that Elena life was in danger. Gloria drops Rebekah's hand and looks at us, oh god please don't let her of found Elena.

"I found it." She was very pleased with herself, no, no this isn't good at all.

"So where is it?" Rebekah demanded Gloria looked at her, I'm waiting for those two words 'Mystic Falls' to come out of her mouth.

"It doesn't work like that, doll I get images there's a girl with her friends..." Gloria was saying then Rebekah cuts her off, I felt a little relief a girl with her friends that could be anywhere.

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." I wouldn't let Rebekah touch any of them, she would have to kill me first before harming Elena or any of her friends.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details." So did that mean she actually find the actual location? Then I saw Klaus walked over to her lent over on the table.

"So dive." He was growing impatient. Gloria looked at him and shook her head. How I'm meant to stop this? By the end of the day Klaus is going to find out that Elena alive and has the necklace.

"I need more time. And space. You're harshing my ju-ju." He stood up straight not looked very happy now, which was his normal expression these days.

"We can wait." Klaus confirmed, this really wasn't looking good I had to distract them or do something.

"I'm sure you can, but that's not what I asked." Gloria told him rather annoyed now, Klaus is not a patient guy and I'm hoping Gloria don't dive in too deep.

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later, I'm hungry anyway I'll let you pick who we eat." Klaus looks at Rebekah she seemed up for it this was a way to keep them away from here until I can figure out what I was going to do to stop Gloria.

"Really! I think I'll say here, you don't mind do you Gloria?" Klaus looked at Siena not looking overly amused by her comment, I think he worried about Damon coming back and taking her.

"Siena I don't—" Klaus began to say but then Gloria cut him off

"Siena will be fine here, she not the problem." Siena turns to him giving him her puppy dog eyes which looked like it was working on him.

"Fine." He began to walk out of the door Rebekah followed, I looked over at Siena she seemed a little on edge now I think she panicking as much as I am.

"You are going to be ok?" I asked her, she gave me a small smile.

"Me and a bottle of bourbon—" She stood there with a smile. "—are going to be fine." she winked I shook my head and walked out of the bar, I think she will be totally fine I think I worry about her a little too much she a lot stronger than she looks.

 **Elena P.O.V**

I really don't know what was going on with my necklace burning me like the way it did, but for it to spark when Bonnie touched it was freaking me out. Maybe Caroline right it probably a sign, Stefan was the one whole gave it to me, and now we were over it could be a sign not to wear it anymore. I really don't want to think like that. We had left my house to go to the founder's picnic, Caroline and I were sitting away from the party on a bench; I really wasn't in the mood for all of this but I had to keep up with appearances. I saw Bonnie coming over to us with her grimoire under arm, I'm hoping that she found the reason why the necklace was doing that.

"I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace." I gave her the necklace I couldn't wear it so at least Bonnie could try and fix it. "It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, ok?" I nodded then I notice Caroline looking at me.

"So you're not, like, switching Salvatore's, are you?" Where did that come from? Since I told her what happened, and leaving the part out that Siena saw it all Caroline had a real axe to grind.

"What? You're kidding me, Damon in love with Siena as in my sister." Why did Caroline come out with this? Just because Damon helped me with some chili, it didn't mean something was going to happen, he loved Siena he wasn't going to give up until she came back home.

"Caroline..." Caroline looked at Bonnie and gave me an apologetic look. "Stay focused." Bonnie sighed as Caroline looked back at me she wasn't going to back down from all this.

"As your friend who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?" There wasn't anything going on with Damon, and I he wanted to bring Siena and Stefan back that all.

"There is no deal he's been just as focused on finding Stefan and Siena as I have." It was the truth Damon wasn't going to give up on either of them, even though he has been making out he has I knew he hasn't. Damon would never give up on either of them.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. Siena off with Klaus doing god knows what! We all know she help change Damon, and now she not here anymore, he's going to turning all that focus to you, meaning his feelings. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me, what makes you think Damon can without Siena being here?" I didn't really see a change with Damon towards me, and I really don't want to be hearing any of this either.

"Look, why are we even talking about this?" Caroline was frowning at me, why did Damon even have to come up in the discussion? It fact he loved my sister, and if he had given up by now there would have been a trail of dead body everywhere.

"Hey guys." Bonnie called out I turned to look at her and the necklace was levitating, why was it doing that?

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked confused, Bonnie looked a little frighten.

"I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic."

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I had to get them both out of Gloria bar with Gloria who had found the necklace but not the location when she said a girl had it she was with her friends. All I pictured in my mind was Elena with Bonnie and Caroline having there girlie talks, with Elena being upset about what I had told her. It honestly hurt me telling her to leave like that, and to lie to her I didn't want to be with her, I had become a very good liar since I left with Klaus. The only person who knew that all of this was a front was Siena, she really saw right through me. All I hoped that she was ok back at the bar. We had found ourselves three girls to drink from we went to the warehouse, me and Klaus were sitting on a sofa drinking from two girls.

"My girl's dead I'm bored" Rebekah told us both, Klaus pulled away from the girl and looked at me with a smirk.

"You weren't kidding about being hungry." I moved away from the girl a pushed her on the sofa she fell back.

"Yeah it's been a long day." My stress levels were high today, and feeding made me forget even if it was for few minutes.

"Try being related to her." He told me nodding his head in Rebekah direction then laughed, yeah I think Rebekah was a little high maintenance.

"You're being mean, and why are you being mean? You used to love me." She pouted while looking at me, god I can't deal with this what did she expect me to do pick up where we left off.

"It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Klaus tells her calmly, for once I was thankful to Klaus.

"Why are you taking his side?" She demanded looking at Klaus. She was a little brat what the hell did I ever see in her?

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." I felt a sibling argument coming, which wasn't going to go down well.

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!" All these years I wanted a little sister, I've been officially put off now I'm just grateful for my annoying older brother.

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." He teased her, her face went shade of red I think she was going to blow any minute.

"Well, you're no picnic, either I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Rebekah laughed and Klaus glared at me, I thought I better stick up for her and have on side after what Katherine mentioned about her.

"Fantastic." Rebekah continued laughing, I got up I needed to try and stop Gloria from finding Elena.

"I need to go." Klaus looked at me curiously, I began to walk out of the warehouse I hope they don't begin to question me.

 **Siena P.O.V**

The vamps had left the bar to go and have a bite to eat; really they spoke about going to drink some poor innocent person like they were going to Mac Donald's to pick up a Big Mac. Really did I want to sit there and watch them doing that, I think not! I poured myself another bourbon and turned around to Gloria, she was looking at me intensely which was a little freaky. How long she had been doing that?

"You need to leave." I looked at her confused, she said it was fine for me to stay here, and now she telling me to leave?

"You insisted for me to stay here." She walked over to me her facial expression soften. What was the with deal her?

"You need to get away from Klaus. Siena your powers are coming to you a lot quicker than expected and you won't be able to control them soon." She had to be out of her mind, how did she expect me to that? Nic would hunt me down, I made agreement with him, and if I go against it he would go for Damon and kill him.

"I can't I made a deal with Nic he saved Damon, I would hand myself over to him—" I began to explain to her then she cut me off.

"Listen to me you NEED to leave NOW." I was a little taken back, who the hell did she think she was, it wasn't going to be the people she loved that would get hurt if I ran off.

"Listen lady I don't know who you think you're talking to, but if I leave he will go after everyone I love. I would rather stay here, and deal with this miserable life than let that happen." She came a little closer and she was muttering something under her breathe. "What are you doing?" I felt one of those mind blowing headache, I fell to the ground in pain it was a lot worse than any other time, but I wasn't getting any vision. Just a full blow headache, I felt like I was going to pass out. She was still chanting my eyes felt heavy now I was trying to keep them open but then I just saw blackness. I woke up my head was still throbbing, I looked round and I noticed I was tied to a chair. I looked around again and I saw Gloria on the phone to someone, why the hell was she doing this to me?

"Yes I have her here." She told the other person on the line "You need to come and get her, I feel her power growing stronger." How did she even know that? I felt fine until that mind blowing headache I've not lost control. "Ok be quick Klaus will be back soon." She put the phone down and looked at me, who the hell was coming to get me? "I'm sorry I had to do that to you Siena." She sorry? Is this woman being for real?

"What the fuck! Why the hell did you do to me? Why the hell I'm I tied up—" I saw Stefan walk into the bar, he looked over at me he saw that I was tied up. "—thank god Stefan, she finally lost it." Gloria looked at him smirking, why the hell is she smirking?

"There you are." She spoke a little darkly turning around to look at Stefan.

"Thought you were resting. What are you doing to Siena? If Klaus—" He began to warn her but Gloria cut him off.

"Well, now we both have a secret." What was she up to? Most importantly who the hell was she speaking to down the phone that planning to come and get me?

"What did you see?" Oh crap I forgot about that! That freaking necklace is going to be literally be the death to all of us.

"It's what I heard that's interesting. You know, the girls with the necklace, they were talking about you." Stefan looked worried, damn she had seen Elena with probably Caroline and Bonnie really this day isn't getting any better.

"Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?" I questioned her, she looked over at me.

"'Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything the necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it and as soon as I have it Klaus won't have the talisman and his dimidium sanguinis." What she was planning on freaking kidnapping me now? Was she out of her mind to think that Nic wouldn't hunt her down and kill her for doing that?

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you." Stefan was still protecting Elena even though he acted like he was gone, but I knew the whole time it was an act. The love Stefan had for Elena didn't go away just like that.

"Don't be difficult you know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is." Stefan rushes over her, but she turns her head, looks at him. In that moment I felt that full blown headache start again. "Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" Stefan dropped to the floor I felt myself pass out again. I woke up yet again, really what was the deal with those headache? It effected Stefan too I looked around and Stefan is shirtless and lying on a table there's candles everywhere Gloria has a knife in her hand. What is she planning to do with that?

"What is this? Why can't I move?" He demanded as she smiled at him.

"Relax It's just a little paralysis spell, Nothing major." She cuts his forearms with the knife allowing this blood to flow into bowl on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing to him, you crazy bitch!" She looked up and smirked at me, I knew there was something not right about her when I first met her.

"Finally awake that one really took a lot out of you" She spoke smugly. "I'm just got to get the information out of his pretty little head. You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but... I'm a little more old school voodoo." She takes little iron hooks and puts it in the forearms wounds Stefan screams in pain. "This will stop that pesky healing." I began to try and move to free myself but she had me tied down tightly.

"Please don't hurt him, please Gloria." I couldn't watch Stefan being hurt like this she didn't respond to me.

"I won't tell you anything!" Stefan yells through his pain, she smile down evilly at him.

"You don't have to." As the blood fell into the bowl, there's some smoke coming from it. "You feel that? That's your essence your spirit. It lets me make a connection herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel." She picks something up. "But my personal favourite..." She rubs her hands "Vervain…" She puts her hands on his chest Stefan screams. I felt helpless why didn't these powers come to me now, I'm sitting here watching my friend getting tortured and I can't do a thing.

 **Damon P.O.V**

Ric had really pissed me off warning me to stay away from Elena, really who did he think he is? I know he was staying at the house but still. Didn't he get I was in love with Siena I didn't look at Elena like that anymore? I did look at her as a little sister my moron of a brother 'girlfriend' I'm just looking out for her that all. No that can't be the case with Ric, he thinks I'm corrupting Elena that I'm trying to sneak myself into bed with her. That's how low he thought of me, he knew how much the last few months had killed me not having Siena here, I come to realize that these people who I think are my friends are clearly not. I followed Liz to the secret council meeting and it was same like always just updates, come on we hadn't had anything wrong in this town since that jack ass Klaus was here. Not forgetting that he took away the two most important people to me.

"There have been no incidences of question since spring. It's been quiet." Liz spoke to the group, which was true Mystic Falls was peaceful, but that was down to Klaus leaving town.

"Anyone else have anything to add to the minutes? Damon?" Carole asked then looked at me; I didn't even want to be here, I wanted this lame ass meeting to be over with.

"Ah, no, I think the sheriff covered it, Mayor Lockwood. Looks like we've made it through the worst" I told her with a smile I just wanted to get out of here, I hated to put on this nice guy front on when I'm pissed like this.

"Well, I have nothing new to add, so thank you all for coming." Everyone leaves, Carol, Liz and I stayed, Carol was about to ask me something when I felt someone walk into the room.

"I have a question. Do you three think that everybody on the council is clueless...Or just stupid?" We all turned to see Bill standing there looking pleased with himself, I had compelled him to leave town and forget all of this. How the hell did he still know everything?

 **Stefan P.O.V**

I was still tied to the table Gloria was trying to get the location of the necklace I gave to Elena; I could hear Siena cries from across the room. She had been torturing me for a long time, but I had to stay strong I couldn't let her find Elena or the talisman, I didn't know what she would do with it. Gloria had it planned was going to take Siena with her that. Now I know why she insisted for Siena to stay when we left earlier. I looked at Gloria She takes some red powder and rub her hands with it then looked down at me.

"I'm impressed you've got discipline, Stefan. It's not going to do you much good, but... Just let go, honey." She cooed to me, she puts her hands on my chest my skin burns the pain was unbearable I couldn't help but scream.

"PLEASE STOP HURTING HIM" Siena screamed with fear, Gloria smiled.

"There you go, there you go." She had her eyes closed. "There's the girl with the necklace you love her, you'd do anything for her and you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt all to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?" She asked curiously, oh god she was getting through she was finding everything out.

"Don't do this, don't do this…." Siena shouted again, the pain was getting worse the deep she looked.

"She's the doppelgänger she's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?" She began to laugh, no matter how much I was trying to stop her getting the information I couldn't fight this magic.

"This is creepy." I heard Katherine voice Gloria turned around Katherine rushed over and she puts a stake through Gloria neck she falls on the floor, dead. Katherine looked down at me "Maybe you do need my help, after all." I can't believe I'm even thinking this but I'm so grateful to see Katherine right now…

 **Elena P.O.V**

After what happened with the necklace elevating, Bonnie had left with it to find out more about it none of us actually understood what was going on. I thought that necklace Stefan gave me was just to protect me from compulsion I never thought It had its own magic. Stefan wouldn't of know about if he did I'm sure me would of told me. Why do these strange things keep happening? God I wish that everything could just return back to normal, have my sister and Stefan back just live normal lives without supernatural drama around us.

"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline spoke breaking me out of my thoughts. It's not really a question you would ask your boyfriend, arrh thanks for the necklace… By the way where did you get it from?

"No and I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out." I looked up and saw Ric coming over to us looking rather bored, I knew he didn't want to be here but if I had to suffer through all this so did he.

"Please tell me it's time to go." I'm feeling that way too I didn't want to be here with my fake smiling.

"Beyond. Where's Damon?" I asked him, he kind of tensed up and he shrugged his shoulders

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people consider me the honesty police." Caroline added then her face suddenly looked worried.

"What is it?" I asked her, her face looked frighten she didn't answer.

"What the matter?" Ric asked in a worried tone.

"It's my dad." We both turned around to look over at Bill, how could he show his face round here after what he did to Caroline.

"Why would he even show up here?" I questioned, looking back at Caroline, she kept looking at her dad.

"I don't know. But I can't—" I cut her off; she had to do what she felt right.

"I get it. I'll call you later" I told her Caroline leaves and goes upstairs; I looked back over at Ric.

"Ok, what was that all about?" Ric asked, we saw Damon approach us. "Speaking of doing bad things to good people..." Ric looks and see him; we both begin to walk off I don't think Ric wanted to be around Damon right now. .

"Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem." He spoke in his typical sarcastic manner, I weren't in the mood for Damon right now.

"Where have you been?" He had disappeared I had been looking for him to let him know what had happened but like always when he was needed he wasn't about.

"Managing Bill Forbes apparently he's impervious to compulsion." This isn't good they took him off the vervain how was it possible for him to refuse compulsion.

"How?" Ric asked confused, looking at Damon.

"I have no idea, but he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that." What had Damon done to him? For Caroline dad to be threating like this it meant Damon had done something.

"What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?" He looked at me, with a twinkle of evil in his eyes, I didn't like it when he looked like that.

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena." Well I thought it was, this wasn't just anyone we were talking about this was Caroline dad.

"What does he want?" Damon stopped glaring at me and looked at Ric; he really did look really pissed I had seen that look before and what comes after was never pretty.

"He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised." Ric shook his head.

"It has!" Damon glared at him; I don't think that good thing to say to him right now.

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply." Actually wasn't a bad idea it would put a few vampire in check, and we would all be protected too.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan and Siena not here to—" He looked at me dangerously before cutting me off.

"To what? To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning." I don't think Damon liked to be reminded that in truth those two people kept him under control.

"He's Caroline's dad, Damon." I had to reason with him, I didn't want Damon doing anything stupid like killing him.

"Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do." I could tell Damon was angry now I need to try and control this situation.

"Oh, come on, Damon!" That not a good move for Ric to do as Damon looked at him with murder in his eyes.

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside." He warned him, Ric didn't move.

"Yeah, it's not going to happen." Ric told him firmly staring at Damon.

"Your temporary funeral" Damon kills Ric by breaking his neck; I felt my jaw drop what had he done!

"Damon, no! What is wrong with you?!" He looks at me and leaves what are we going to do with Damon, once he got something set in his mind there no stopping him. I wish Siena and Stefan were here they would know what to do with him.

 **Siena P.O.V**

I can't believe what I had witness that crazy witch torturing on Stefan to find that stupid necklace, I really couldn't watch, but even when I closed my eyes I heard his screams. She really wasn't going to stop not matter how much I pleaded to her nothing was going to stop her. Then she figure out that Elena had the necklace, her knowing that my heart began to race. I hate Elena for what she did to me, but I didn't want anyone to hurt her, she was my sister and if anyone was going to kick her ass it was going to be me not Nic. Katherine had turned up and killed Gloria, yeah I know I'm just as surprised too. She helped Stefan off the table and then came over to me and untied my ropes.

"Never thought I'll ever see the day I'll be happy to see you Katherine." I told her taking the ropes off me she smirked, seriously she was the last person I expect to see.

"Never thought you were that stupid to hand yourself over to Klaus." Katherine was dead against me doing this, but I had no choice I couldn't live a life knowing that Damon was dead and I didn't do anything to save him. Stefan was putting Gloria's body in a sheet Katherine turned to him.

"I've been thinking about your diabolical plan." She spoke in her typical teasing tone while walking over to him.

"Oh. Do tell." Stefan now not the time to get into a little cat fight with Katherine, she just saved out asses from the voodoo priestess.

"Well, you must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you, but the sister, she loves you like it was yesterday she's the easier mark. But you can't just pretend to care, because Klaus will know better, so you do the opposite you bond with him; make her feel left out that will only make her want you more." Stefan seemed intrigued by what she said, well I like the sound of treat Rebekah like crap.

"Oh! So you mean, I'm, uh, I'm taking a page out of the Katherine Pierce playbook." He responded back to her, well played Stefan I walked over to the both of them.

"He has a good point there Katherine." She looked at me and gave her famous smirk.

"The only question is why, Stefan? I mean, I get it, you want to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls, but...What else do you expect to get from it?" She asked curiously, Stefan was meant to be all dark and ripper like and no one apart from me knew he wasn't fully there yet. He glanced at me then back at Katherine.

"You know what's funny? You keep talking to me like I actually trust you enough to tell you anything." Katherine began to laugh walked closer to him; I think I needed to break this up.

"Oh, come on, Stefan, we're beyond that. I saved you from Hilda the high voodoo priestess." She spoke to him while her fingers went up and down his chest, Katherine and her seduction techniques.

"Ok I knew them, back in the twenties they were running from someone, someone who scared them." He moved her hand from his chest, Nic and Rebekah running? Who could they possibly be running from? Aren't Originals kind of top of the food chain for now?

"A hunter I heard stories about him centuries ago." Katherine told him perching herself on the table.

"Don't you both want to know why an original vampire who can't be killed is afraid of a vampire Hunter?" I asked looking at the both of them; Katherine looked at me arching her brow.

"If you're planning on making a move against Klaus... I want in." What freaking plan did Stefan have? Because if he had one I didn't know a thing about it.

"That's good. It's good to want things, Katherine." He teased her, and then looked over at me and smirked.

"Stefan—" She started to speak and he cut her off.

"Katherine I'm in this alone if you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggest you look elsewhere. Siena come on, we better go." I nodded my head he picked up Gloria body puts it on his shoulder and walked out of the door. I went to follow, but Katherine grabs my arm stopping me from leaving.

"Siena you need to be careful, if you allow Klaus to—" I removed her hand from me I didn't needed her giving me another lecture.

"Katherine I can't run like you did, I'm stuck and yeah it my own fault, but there nothing I can do anymore." I walked out of the door, everyone telling me to be careful, everyone telling me to run seriously if it was that easy I would have done it by now.

 **Damon P.O.V**

Ric really got on my last nerve had had to shut him up, I know snapping his neck was a little extreme but hey it's me Damon Salvatore I always go to the extreme. What the deal with Elena bring Siena and Stefan into everything, like talking about them going to change anything I knew what I had to do now. After I kill Bill I'm leaving this god for saken town, forget waiting on Katherine finding out the where Julian is I'm sure it won't be that hard to find him. Then we will see how these losers cope without me I walked into the office and Bill was in their pouring him some scotch, perfect didn't have to even look for him.

"Whoa, whoa. Is that scotch? I figured you for an abstainer" I told him, he looked up he looked at me with a smirk god this guy was a douche.

"Everything in moderation Keeps the mind clear from...influence" he told me, was that his secret?

"Like vampire compulsion" I said as I walked over to him, he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, I tried to tell you..." Oh hear he starts I don't want hear his crap, I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, powerful tool Got it I'm impressed. Can't say I've ever seen that before" I told him while pouring myself a scotch and took a sip.

"Well, it takes a certain human focus It's a skill that I've been honing for decades Plus, your technique... Is a little lazy" did he just say my technique lazy, oh Bill boy I'm gonna enjoy ripping you to shreds and enjoy it too.

"Duly noted" I told him with a smile "I'm curious why not just expose us to the council?" He looked over at me.

"I know you think I'm the bad guy here, Damon, but I would never expose my own daughter to those morons" he told me, if he wasn't going to expose us then what the hell did he want?

"It's a pretty risky move, taking me on, don't you think?" I warned him he placed his glass down; this guy really thought he could take me on.

"I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town, but I figured... You're not self-destructive enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband" seriously what is with everyone today?

"Makes you the third person to underestimate me today" I rushed over him, bites him began to drink his blood I stopped Bill is on his knees "Whoo. You know, with all this behavioural modification going on around here, I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's...Fresh" I told him, he looked frighten now and he needed to be because right now I've had enough.

"What are you going to do? Kill everybody who discovers your secret?" He asked me, sounded like a plan to me.

"No, I'm not going to kill you, Bill I'm just going to find pleasure in perfect little moments like this" I bit him again but all of a sudden I'm getting thrown against the wall and then I'm getting thrown through a window. I looked up and I saw Caroline rushing over to her dad, wow that freaking hurt.

"Daddy! Are you ok?" She asked him worried, arrh man that freaking hurt!

"I'm fine" he told her in pain, She bites her wrist really after everything you're saving his ass Caroline!

"Here it'll heal you" she told him hold out her wrist, he looked at her with disgust.

"I said I'm ok" he told her more forcefully, Caroline looked annoyed now.

"Grow up" She makes her dad drink her blood, I got up wow I hurt my back clicked into place

"Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson" I told her, she looked at me with anger in her eyes.

"Just get out of here" Caroline demanded, who the hell is she talking to!

"Or what?" I threaten her, She hits me in the face, I grabbed hold of her and threw her on the desk I then began to strangle her "I'm stronger than you, little girl" I told her, Caroline needed to know her place.

"Well, I'm angrier!" She shouted then she breaks my arm then she takes my head, nuts it then she threw me against the wall, she gets up and leaves with Bill. I see Elena standing there looking disappointed wonderful!

"Bummer I love a good girl fight" I told her wiping the blood from my mouth; she began to walk closer to me.

"You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town not around me" she demanded, Elena was pushing it now too.

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before. Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" I shouted to her, why is it so freaking important!

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think that you are" she told me calmly, is she trying to fill in for Siena here thinking that she could keep my urges under control.

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!" I told her while approaching her, she stepped back.

"I guess I wish that you didn't have to act like one! Like you did when Siena was here" she told me sincerely, I went closer so I was an inch away from her face

"You are not Siena, and don't think you can change me because it's never going to happen Elena" her face was stunned and I left her in the room That's it, I'm leaving right now that was the final straw, I'm getting Siena back and not coming back to the stupid town again they can all burn in hell.

 **Siena P.O.V**

We had walked out of the bar and Stefan told me to wait for him while he dumped Gloria body, I was quite a distance from the bar I saw a blur of Katherine leaving. Stefan had been gone a little while and I notice a guy walking out of Gloria bar, he looked around then looked directly at me. He began to come toward me, then I felt someone touch my arm I screamed.

"Siena it's me." I heard Stefan say I looked at him while holding to my chest I felt like my heart nearly jumped out.

"Sorry I'm just a little jumpy." He looked a little concerned still. I was just freaking out over nothing, I mean what just happened was pretty messed up I just wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Right we need to get back to Klaus." He put his arm around my waist then we went off at vamp speed, no matter how many time I that had done to me it always took me by surprise.

We arrived there and Stefan let go of me I kind of lost my balance but he caught me in time, I gave him a smile we walking into the building we approached the room where all the coffin were. Neither Nic and Rebekah were here, I saw Stefan looking at the coffins and then stops in front of one he touches it, I looked up to see Rebekah's enter so he removes his hand what was Stefan up to?

"You're back. Finally. Nik went to check on the witch—" She looked at me. "—also to get you, but you seemed to have made your own way here." She frowned she looks at the coffin "Dreary, isn't it? The family cargo." That nice way to talk about her family, then again this Original siblings were heartless assholes from all the ones I had met.

"Hmm… Why don't you undagger them?" I asked her, I didn't see why she hadn't done it yet, she must have been close to one of them, her and Nic were constantly at each other's throats.

"Because he would hunt me down, and kill me he's a vindictive little bastard, my brother." What could I really say to that if she knew he would do that to her. Nic was a bastard.

"But you still care about him. Why?" Stefan asked, she looked at him and gave him a small smile, of course she cared for him even though his bastard he was her brother. Like myself I hate Elena more than anything, but knowing her life maybe endanger I would do anything to stop something happening to her even will all this hate.

"Well, I hated him for a long time. It was exhausting." She sits down on the coffin and Stefan sits next to her, I walked over and stood in front of them as sitting on a coffin kind of rude in my eyes.

"You know, when I met you two, you were both on the run." Why is he probing her? Something tells me Stefan up to something would be nice if he kept me in the loop.

"Also exhausting." I looked at Stefan as he leaned in closer to her, oh god he not going to hit on her in front of me.

"Who were you running from?" Rebekah face seemed stunned now, Stefan wasn't playing this very cool.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a little worry in her tone. What was she hiding?

"Last night I saw you, there was a man looking for you, you both seemed afraid I just... I wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody." Yes Stefan was trying to get information from her, and I think might be working.

"No one in this world is truly fearless, Stefan. Not even Niklaus." She smiles for a moment before turning to me. "Unless you're the dimidium sanguinis." She didn't look like she feared me, what was there to be afraid of? I can't even get Stefan and I out this screwed up situation we are in.

"Who was that man?" I didn't have a clue what they are on about, but Stefan sees this being some vital information for him to keep pressing on it.

"I can't. Please." Rebekah get up to her feet. "If Nik knew we were talking about this, he would—" She was panicking, there was fear in her eyes I hadn't seen her looking this afraid.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry." Stefan spoke to her apologetically as he gets up. "Just forget I asked. Ok?" He told her touching her arm; she looked at his hand then back up into his eyes

"He told me about the girl you loved. Siena sister who died, he also told me that you both are only with him because he saved your brother." Stefan eyes soften at the mere mention of Elena, I think bring up Elena kind was a sore spot.

"It's true." She smiled maybe Rebekah weren't that bad, I mean she maybe of annoyed me earlier. I think I would moan like hell if I had been daggered for 90 years.

"I think he secretly admires that about you. You both sacrifice everything for family and the people you love. Don't tell him I told you that." The first time since she had woken I actually had a little respect for her, when she wasn't moaning she was actually being nice.

"You're secret... Is safe with us." Stefan tells her, then she kisses him then pulled away slowly, I really didn't want to be seeing this.

"Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved Siena sister?" She asked him with hope in her voice, wow Rebekah really did love Stefan. Right now I can't help but feel sorry for her now.

"One day, maybe." Personally I don't think Stefan will ever love anyone like he loved Elena, even if she whore that likes to play with both brothers.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah tone changed, I looked at her where the hell did that come from?

"What? I'm not—" He began to say but she cut him off

"Don't bother, your kiss already gave you away." Nic walks in he don't look pleased, I'm guessing it had to do with Gloria not being back at the bar.

"Gloria's gone she's cleared out we need to find a new witch immediately, why weren't you at the bar I thought she had taken you." I felt my heart being to race now I couldn't drop Stefan in it, Nic would put two and two together.

"I heard her on the phone to some asking to come and get me." Nic look furious as soon as he heard this, I wasn't lying about it she did do that.

"How did you know where we were then?" He was pissed now, I had to think of a good enough lie to make this believable.

"Nic I know you may think I'm stupid, but I sneaked out, and called Stefan. I didn't call you because I didn't want you to get angry—" He looked at me for a moment I weren't sure if he was buying it. "Nic you have to admit you do have a temper, and I've seen far too much death." He looked at Rebekah and Stefan and notice the clear tension between them both.

"What's going on?" I was happy in that moment that he brought my story, it was a part lie part truth.

"Something's wrong he was asking about Mikael he's not with us, Nik. I can sense it." Nic looked at Stefan enraged. Who was Mikael? How did Rebekah figure out that Stefan was lying?

"She's wrong. Klaus—" Before Stefan could explain Nic rushes over to him, and breaks his neck. This was crazy just because his sister sense something didn't mean Stefan deserved his neck to be broken.

"Nic…." I began to say and he looked at me, he had an evil glint in his eye

"I think you and Stefan have been hiding something from me." I felt something hit my head then I blacked out.

 **Damon P.O.V**

I got home after my little confrontation with Elena and the rest of them today; I went straight up to my room and began to pack a bag. I meant it I was going to come back to this place what was the point; Stefan was gone and adamant that he wasn't coming back, Siena wasn't here. Stefan doesn't want to leave Klaus, but I know Siena don't want to be there. So I'm going to do everything possible to get her freed. I finished packing my bag and went down stairs, I went to open the door and there was Elena standing there.

"I'll accept written apologies only." She stood there smiles; well I'm glad she was big enough to come here to do that.

"Are you two lovebirds fighting already?" Great it was Katherine not what I needed right now, not after having a day where people think that they can freaking control me.

"Katherine, Wonderful, you better have some information for me on Siena father." She stood there with that typical Katherine Pierce smirk, meaning that may have some information.

"I may have, I just came here as I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime. Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge?" It was like she read my mind, going on the road with Katherine will be a hell of a lot better than being here with people trying to put some kind of leash on me.

"Impeccable timing. I was told I need to take a beat." She arched her brow taken back a little, I think Katherine thought that she may have had to do a little more begging for me to join her.

"Is that a yes? I'll drive." Katherine knew something and being her partner in crime wouldn't be that bad especially if it get Siena away from Klaus and back to me.

"Why not? Walls are starting to close in on me around here. Where are we going?" It was obvious that she had found Julian and daddy Original wants to team up and take that dick Klaus down.

"Away from here that's all I'm going to give you for right now. But believe me... It's good." She spoke as she held Elena's necklace, what did Katherine had planned and why did she need Elena necklace?

 **Stefan P.O.V**

My neck was killing me I felt the hard floor under me I sat up holding my neck, I began to recall what happened Klaus snapped my neck after Rebekah thought I wasn't siding with them. I looked up to see Klaus was looking at me.

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, ok?" I saw Siena passed out on the floor near Klaus feet, what did he do to her?

"No need I'm not mad, I'm just curious Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life, the thing is she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out see for myself what it is you and Siena have been hiding." He opens the truck shutter, that when I saw the town square of Mystic Falls no this can't be happening. "Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan."


	5. Welcome Back To Mystic Falls

**Elena P.O.V**

What I thought was going to be a night to vegging out in front of the TV didn't turn out like that, unfortunately for me Caroline had made a big deal about senior prank night. She wanted all of us to be there as it's our final year I understood why she was being like this, but I certainly weren't in any mood for this. What was annoying me more than anything is the fact I hadn't heard from Damon since he flipped out at the Lockwood's, I guess I shouldn't have had high expectations from him. Maybe I really shouldn't have brought up Siena, of course that's really a sensitive issue with Damon, with him still beating himself up about them both being with Klaus in order to save him.

So I finally left the house and made my way to school, I knew if I didn't turn up Caroline would never let it down, so for my own sanity I'll just give in. I parked up, I got out of the car walked towards the school, and it was empty only a few car's in the parking lot. I headed to the class where Caroline told me to meet them, as I made my way in and was told that we were going to be setting up mouse traps, believe me it was a lot harder than it looked. As much as I didn't want to be here both Tyler and Bonnie were, somehow Caroline had convinced them too, I'm pretty sure something was going on between Tyler and Caroline.

The room was dark and we heard someone step inside, which set off mouse traps that had been placed, the next moment the light were turn on. There stood Matt, who looked freaked out with the noise of the traps, and the look on Caroline face right now looked terrifying. I seriously wouldn't wanna be Matt right now.

"Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!" Caroline was clearly annoyed, while Matt looked apologetically at her in all honestly it wasn't his fault it happened.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler asked, Matt looked at him with a little confusion, from that look it was clear that he had. Which might get him into a little more trouble with Caroline.

"Clearly." Matt stated flatly. I know Matt had been through a lot, but Caroline was right in a way we couldn't let all that had happened to us stop us from enjoying our senior year.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year." Caroline sounded even more annoyed than before, and by the look on Matt face he really didn't look very interested. I knew Matt really well and right now he looked like he had a lot on his mind rather than deal with all of this.

"Yeah Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this." I had to try and get through to him somehow, he needed a little distraction from all the craziness in our lives.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." Matt began to chuckle. We had all been through a lot, but we needed to be normal teenage kids even if it is for only one night.

"Caroline's making us." Bonnie spoke annoyed while Caroline glared at her, but Bonnie was only stating facts.

"We're about to be seniors these are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't—" I had to cut her off before she started her long speech that she had probably had planned for the last three years.

"—And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Everyone began to laugh, while Caroline didn't look amused.

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care." I think I may have I hurt her feelings. I know that Caroline had been so excited about senior year our whole life, and now teasing her I felt kind of bad.

"You're all lame, and I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler joked before taking his bag and leaves, I was about to leave too because I wasn't going to set all this up again.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bonnie called out, thinking that I was about to abandon what we were going here.

"To superglue Ric's desk shut, I'm making memories." This pleased Caroline. I wasn't going to allow this year to be filled with doom and gloom like the last. This was out senior year and I'm planning to enjoy every moment of this, with the good, bad and the ugly.

"I love you!" Caroline calls out, I smiled and left the room. As I walked down the hallway I could see Tyler giving instructions to other students.

"Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go." I laughed and opens the double doors making my way towards Ric's class, as I did I came face to face with Klaus. My heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. Then mixed emotions began to overwhelm me, but fear won. All I kept thinking was how was here even here?

"There's my girl…" He stood in front of me with a smirk, while I stood there not believing my own eyes that he was here right in front of me.

"K-Klaus!" I could barely say his name I tried to run, but he stops me before I could even take a step.

"You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?"

 **Damon P.O.V**

So I decided to leave with Katherine I had nothing going on here also there was the fact she could help me in stopping Klaus. So that Siena and Stefan home in my eyes I had nothing to lose. I certainly wasn't going to stay in Mystic Falls with Elena thinking that I'm her puppy that I am going to listen to her every command. So here I was in a small confiding space with Katherine, I must have been driving for hours now, and I still didn't have a clue where we were going she hadn't let on anything. All she kept doing was talking about random stuff, and when I would question her all she'll tell me about what happened in Chicago. She had found Stefan tide to table and some witch was doing some voodoo on him while Siena was tied up to a chair. Believe me when I heard all that I totally flip out, but Katherine reassured me that they were both fine when they left to go back to Klaus. All I wanted was the both away from him, and I'm hoping whatever Katherine had planned was going to that solve the problem.

"Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop or a trucker?" She asked me sweetly which once upon a time I would have found adorable, now I just found it annoying. I just wanted to get to where the hell we had to go, not stop for a bite to eat with the evil one.

"Oh, stop being cute." Katherine had been trying to make small talk the whole time, and I wasn't interested. All I was interested in was how to get my girl and brother back home where they belong.

"It's not possible." She spoke in a teasing tone, I looked at her and gave her _are you being serious_ look.

"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours, where are we going?" I was getting little pissed off now, she hadn't let on anything about it, and I'm in no mood to be playing games.

"Far enough away so that you can't go running back." Was she being for real here? Did she really think that I would go running back? I'm not going back until I have them back with me.

"Not to worry Mystic Falls, and I are on a bit of a break." I told her with a smile, she tilted her head while having this look of curiosity in her eyes.

"You and Mystic Falls, or you and Elena?" Elena did play a part of my leaving, but it wasn't for the reason Katherine was thinking. My feeling for Elena disappeared from the moment I laid my eyes on Siena.

"Let's just say Elena and I are having a bit of difference of opinion on how I should behave." That was the truth she thought that she could keep me in check like some pet. I began to mellow out before for one person, and that was Siena no one else. So I don't know why Elena thought I would listen to her and behave because she is asking.

"Ooh let me guess... Elena wants you to be the hero, and you don't like playing part when Siena isn't there. It's not worth it in your eyes." I can't believe that Katherine had hit the nail on the head with that.

"Something like that." I said her looking at her, she turned to look at me and came closer.

"Her loss." Katherine lean in, and kissed me instantly I pushed her off of me. "What are you doing?" She spoke in confusion. Was Katherine really that dumb? Let me put her straight once and for all.

"Truth is Katherine you just don't do it for me anymore. I have Siena, and she thousand times the woman that you'll ever be." I watched as her jaw dropped before turning back to the road. I felt a little smug with myself for finally putting Katherine in her place, she finally knows that she hasn't got that hold on me like she used to.

 **Siena P.O.V**

When I finally woken up from the blow that Nic had given me, Rebekah had informed me that we were back in Mystic Falls. Once I heard that I knew that this wasn't good in that moment all that ran through my mind was if Damon goes against Nic. What if Nic kills him? I knew couldn't let that happen, but with the original brat was on guard I know I won't be able to get pass her. I watched as Rebekah kept on glaring at Stefan lifeless body on the floor, she had some serious issue. I guess playing her feelings didn't help. I had to speak up, I needed to know what was going on, sitting here and thinking the worse wasn't going to help.

"Rebekah, where has Nic gone?" She looked up with this smug look on her face that no doubly meant that she was going to be start being a bitch.

"His gone to take a little walk, maybe he will bump into your boyfriend." I felt my heart being to race with the mention of Nic going after Damon. "I don't get it, you went from my brother to _Damon Salvatore_." She spoke with disgust in her voice. "What's even more amusing is that you didn't have a clue that either of them were vampires, considering what you are." All I wanted to do was go over there and punch her in her freaking face for that comment. How was I meant to know they were vampires? How was I meant to know I was this goddamn dimidium sanguinis?

"Sorry, I don't have _are you a vampire_ on my list questions when I start dating someone." How was I meant to ever know that either of them were vampire. With the original brat making me feel stupid about that didn't help the situation. I looked up to see Rebekah face soften as she began to approach me.

"Look Siena, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." Why was she suddenly being nice to me? "I knew your father Julian he and I were—" I had to cut her off as I didn't want to hear about my so called father.

"—I don't want to hear what you both were Rebekah." She laughed lightly then a smile appeared on her face, I didn't find any of this amusing in the slightest.

"Fair enough Siena, but he was a good man. We were meant to get married, but with the unforeseeable circumstances it didn't happen." She seem rather sad when she spoke of him, but what surprised me more than anything was the fact that Rebekah was going to marry Julian.

"When was the last time you saw him?" I thought could get some information from her about him, every talk about his this great guy. If he was that great then why hadn't he come to approach me? Why did he abandon me? Not that I needed him in my life as I had two great parents, but I hated the fact that everyone put him in some kind of pedestal.

"The night Nik daggered me." She took a seat beside me. "He was in Gloria's bar. Julian and Nik are not the best of friends, there is a lot of bad blood between them both. Julian only spoke to me for a few seconds that night, he wanted to make sure that I was okay…" There was clearly sadness in her eyes, did the brat have a heart?

"What was he like?" I was interested to what he was like as a person, to see if we were anything alike.

"A wonderful man, honourable, smart, loyal, and very loving. I don't mean to embarrass you, but his most gorgeous man I ever met." He sounded like a nice guy who gave his daughter away and hadn't bothered to see ever. "You're very much like him you know." That was another thing I kept hearing that I was another thing I kept hear which annoyed the hell out of me. "Nik told me he was surprised you were Julian daughter, he didn't have a clue when you were together." So Nic didn't date me because he knew I was the dimidium sanguinis? Then again the look upon his face after we saw each other when we broke up kind of gave that away.

"Why did you feel you had to tell me all that?" She stood up. Even though I felt a little uncomfortable talking about Nic right now considering what he just did to me I wanted to know why Rebekah felt the need to say this to me.

"Nik is uncaring selfish bastard, and I've seen what he is like with women over the centuries, but with you he very different. Very protective, and people may think it's because you're the dimidium sanguinis, but I know it for a different reason." I heard Stefan moaning as he began to wake, Rebekah looked at him with a look of disgust. "Oh, he lives." Rebekah was clearly angrier with Stefan I guess playing with her feelings wasn't the right way to go.

"What happened?" He asked holding on to the back of his neck, well Stefan we have been outed.

"You took a beating, my brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper." I'm glad I was knocked out while Nic was doing that.

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?" He asked trying to stand up, I could see that he was struggling so I went over and helped him.

"You both can stop playing dumb now. It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding." We both looked at her, in that moment we both knew that Nic had found about Elena.

"We are not hiding anything. I've done everything Klaus has asked me to." Stefan put some on his weight on me as he was pretty weak from having his neck repeatedly broken.

"No, you just failed to mention that the doppelgänger's still alive." Rebekah stated sternly, in that moment I knew that Nic gone to find Elena. He obviously thinks that her being alive is the reason his hybrids have been failing.

"Where is Nic now?" I demanded, as I did Rebekah looked annoyed at me serious if looks could kill I would definitely be dead right now.

"With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off." The next thing I knew Stefan rushes at her and they both fall outside the truck. I jumped out, I don't know what I could do to stop the both of them but hopefully something.

"Where is she?" Stefan demanded to her.

"You really do love her, don't you?" She gets up and pushes him against the truck and takes a crowbar, as she pulls him around his scruff. "Consider me jealous." She drives the scruff through his stomach, Stefan cries out in pain.

"Rebekah!" I shouted she looked at me for a moment, and then went off at vamp speed I ran over to Stefan. "Stefan are you ok?" He looked in serious pain, what was I mean to do?

"Siena get it out please." I placed my hands on the bar and tried to pull it out, as I did Stefan screamed.

"I'm sorry…" I kept pulling I could feel it moving slowly out it took a few tugs and it came out. "Stefan are you ok?" He sat up holding his wound.

"Siena, we need to find Elena, before Klaus does." I helped him up, I looked at his stomach it was healed, he put his arm around my waist. Before I knew it he used his vamp speed. All I knew was that we needed to find Elena as soon as possible, because god knows what Nic going to do to her.

 **Elena P.O.V**

Klaus was here in Mystic Falls, this really wasn't happening it had to be a terrible nightmare. I was going to wake up any moment be in my own bed, that's what I hoped for. I felt like I was going to be physically sick, my heart was racing just as it was that night when Klaus did the ritual. He held on to my dragging me as we walking through school hallways, he defiantly wasn't happy. I knew he was going to end up killing me for sure now especially with him thinking that I had been dead all this time.

"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart the whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." The way he looked at me I could see there was a defiant dangerous look in his eyes, I knew I couldn't show him how truly terrified of him.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" He didn't like the way I had just spoke to him, I could see him clenching his jaw.

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." We enter the gym a few students were setting up pranks. "Attention, seniors you have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." Klaus spoke in an American accent, and they all began to moan as they stopped what they were doing. He sees Dana and Chad from across the room, then he gets closer to them. "You two, I remember you." He spoke in his normal accent, both Dana and Chad looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Dana asked, Klaus smirked he had compelled her the last time when he was using Ric body at the 60's dance.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." He begins to compel her. "Lift your foot up, please, Dana." He turns to look at Chad. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" What was he doing? They were both innocent people they had nothing to do with this.

"Don't, Klaus you don't have to hurt anybody." I pleaded to him, he turned around and smiled.

"Oh, come on, love of course I do." He spoke in a teasing tone. How many people were going to die tonight because I me?

 **Damon P.O.V**

I had had enough of this driving Katherine wasn't telling me anything, I swear if she taking me on a wild goose chase I will kill her without hesitation. I wasn't in the mood for games, and playing with my emotions wasn't the way to go. I need to find out where the hell we are going the only way I was going to do that was to demand it. I stopped the car abruptly and got out, after a moment Katherine gets out too. She looked at me confusion she better start fessing up or it will get real bloody around here very soon.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked annoyed, well I am getting sick of little games Katherine had been playing, and it was going to end now.

"I thought we might want to stretch our legs take a break from the sexual tension, I'm tired of driving. It's your turn." Katherine didn't look impresses with the slightest, but did I give a damn no way in hell was I going to continue driving not knowing where the hell I was going.

"Fine." She held out her hand for the keys, but I chose to throw the keys out into the field in front of us. "Hey! I—" I cut her off, as I'm tired of all this now.

"We're not going anywhere until you spill your guts." Katherine stood there glaring at me, but I wasn't going to fall for Katherine crap.

"Fine." She takes something out of her pocket, and shows me Elena's necklace. "Do you recognize this, hmm? A little birdy told me that Klaus wants to get his hands on it." Why did Klaus want that for?

"Why would Klaus want Elena's necklace?" I thought we were going to look for Julian, but instead Katherine on some stupid mission with Elena necklace.

"Does it matter? He wants it, and I have it its leverage, Damon. Always stay one step ahead of your enemy." She placed the necklace in her pocket, it was taking everything to hold myself back from ripping her head off her shoulders.

"I'll keep that in mind." I spoke sarcastically to hide my anger, she looked at me and smirked.

"But more importantly, when I stole the necklace from Bonnie, I found out something else... Something better." She sounded very proud of herself, did she find herself some matching earrings for that necklace.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I asked, she shook her head and came closer to me.

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back?" She asked while looking into my eyes, to stop Klaus and have Siena back I will do anything not matter what.

"I'm not turning back." I told her firmly, she walked over to the back of the car and looked over at me.

"Good… Because this isn't going to win you any points at home." I walked over to the back of the car, and she opens the trunk. There was Jeremy who was unconscious I looked at him and then at her

"Jeremy? Really?" She grin like a Cheshire cat, what the hell Katherine wanted with Jeremy?

 **Elena P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that Klaus was bringing innocent people into all of this, who I was kidding of course he would his evil from the core. I still can't wrap it around in my mind how Siena even dated him, how couldn't she have known how evil he was? There was no stopping him right now, I had no idea where Stefan and Siena were, and Damon had done a full disappearing act. Here I was watching poor Dana who still was on one foot she looking like she was in pain, while Chad looked frighten at the fact he would have to hurt her if she dropped her foot.

"Keep it up." Klaus teased, if he was here then maybe Stefan and Siena had to be too.

"Where's Stefan, and Siena? What did you do to them?" He didn't look very happy now I mention them both of them, which concerned me more.

"Stefan's on a time out, and Siena—" The doors opened and Bonnie and Matt walk in. God this wasn't good, I didn't needed them getting caught up in all of this too.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" She looked stunned to see me, and her eyes adverted to Klaus standing beside me, her jaw dropped while Matt looked confused.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." He looks at Dana. "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." He looked rather pleased now as he looked over at Bonnie. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" Bonnie clenched her jaw she knew as much as I knew that none of this was good right now.

"That's right if you want to blame someone, blame me." What was Bonnie doing? I looked at Klaus he was smiling now, why was he smiling?

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." As he spoke a blond girl walks in holding Tyler arm.

"Get off of me!" Tyler looked really pissed off with the way he was being treated. Who was she another witchy friend of Klaus's?

"Hush now." She stated to him firmly then looked at Klaus.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean." Klaus teased and smiled, you had to be kidding they had a freaking sister too.

"Don't be an ass." She yelled at him as she threw Tyler into Klaus' arms, what is going on? Why did she have Tyler?

"Leave him alone!" I shouted Klaus looked at me unimpressed.

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition… It's quite horrible, actually." He bites into his wrist and making Tyler drink his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie and for Tyler's sake... You better hurry." then suddenly he kills Tyler we all stood there shocked Klaus smiles. Dana and Chad are sitting on the floor Matt rushed over to Tyler's body.

"He killed him!" Matt said looking back at us, I can't believe Klaus had done this to Tyler

"He's not dead Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." I told Matt, he looked back at Tyler.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition…Go on, then Go and fetch your grimoire's and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... For safe-keeping." Klaus grabbed my arm and looks at her, I made a sign to Bonnie and she leaves with Matt, Rebekah was looking at me.

"So this is the latest doppelgänger, the original one was much prettier." She was clearly a bitter person, this whole family had a screw lose.

"Enough, Rebekah take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" he spoke to her like she was a child, she looked at him she takes Tyler and leaves with him, Klaus looks at me "Just ignore her Petty little thing." he told me, god he made my skin crawl how did Siena even date him.

 **Damon P.O.V**

Katherine had just shown me her little surprise in the boot of the car freaking Jeremy Gilbert. What the hell was Katherine thinking? What little Gilbert got to do with Elena necklace? I swear I'm going to kill her if she doesn't give me a reasonable explanation for taking him. God Elena never going to let this go. Katherine was sitting at a picnic bench Jeremy's still unconscious slumped over the table poor kid got knocked out hard, I sat down and looked at her.

"I'm listening." I needed to know why the hell she kidnapped Jeremy, what was the point to all this? Katherine looked at me and smiled as she leaned forward.

"What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus? And not Dagger dead. Dead, dead," Katherine ha this huge grin. How did she plan on killing him? She had completely lost it. Being on the run for 500 years I guess would do that to you.

"I'd say you were desperate, and lying. Or drunk. Or desperate, lying and drunk." She began to pout here we go Katherine not getting her own way.

"Do you remember my friend Pearl?" Like I can forget about that woman, what did Pearl have to do with any of this?

"Vividly." I told her, she sighed.

"Centuries ago, she told me about a vampire who knew how to kill Klaus, then she wouldn't tell me anymore." Why would Pearl tell Katherine half a story? I thought those two were BFF.

"Well, why not?" I asked her intrigued now; she arched her brow and leaned back.

"Because it was her leverage she knew it was valuable information, and wouldn't share it with me." I had no idea where are you going with this Katherine, seriously I'm losing my patients.

"Well, this is all great... But she's dead." Just stating the obvious, Katherine smiled. She going to get a stake going through her throat in a moment, and I am going to enjoy it.

"Which is why I never brought it up, because she only ever told one other person." She stated smugly, who would of Pearl told?

"Who?" I asked her, she gave me that annoying smirk.

"Her daughter Anna." Right that's it I'm killing her, I stood up.

"Also dead." Katherine had completely lost it. Anna was dead how the hell were we meant to get that information?!

"Which brings us right back around to..." She said looking over at Jeremy who was waking up.

"To me. Back around to me" He said I looked at him, what did he have anything to do with this, have I missed something?

 **Siena P.O.V**

We had been everywhere looking for Elena; she wasn't at home or at Bonnie or Caroline we even went to the boarding house neither Elena nor Damon was there. I suggested that we should look at the grill, and none of them were there, where the hell was they all did they decide to go on a vacation? Stefan approached a guy he knew they were speaking while I stool a few feet away. He told him that all seniors were at school preparing for prank day. Stefan grabbed hold of me and we went to the school in vamp speed. I knew Stefan was worried what Nic was going to do to Elena, and he wanted to get there as quick as possible. We arrived at the main doors and Stefan walked ahead I tried to keep up with him we walked through hallways I didn't even know where we were going.

"Stefan where are we going?" He turned around with a worried expression.

"There in the Gym, Klaus has Elena." As soon as he said that my heart began to race, with the thought of what was Nic going to do to Elena. I began to pick up my step Stefan was little in front of me he opened the doors to the gym, I ran and caught up with him, we both entered the gym.

"Stefan... Siena?" Elena said looking at both of us in shock; Stefan looked over at Nic who didn't look pleased to see us in the slightest.

"Klaus." Stefan said sternly, a smile grew in Nic face now.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" I looked over at Stefan who had his first clenched, Nic was pushing all the right buttons to piss Stefan off right now.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." I looked over at him. What the hell was Stefan doing?

"You touch my sister Nic, I swear I will—" I began to shout at him, and then he rushed towards me and stood inches from my face

"What will you do Siena?" He screamed at me, I looked into his eyes showing no fear. "You knew your sister was alive, you knew why my hybrids weren't working for that reason, but you chose to defy me Siena!" He screamed even louder now then moved back, I step closer to him now I wasn't going to be scared of him. If anything he should fear me as I'm meant to be this fearless dimidium sanguinis.

"You expect me to be loyal to you after everything you have done!" I had nothing to lose right now, I wasn't going to tip toe around him. "You killed my sister so you could become this—" I screamed at him then pushed him, he went a few steps back I felt so much anger now. "Nic I will NEVER have loyalty to you. You are an evil manipulating bastard and I f**king hate you for everything you have done!" I felt myself burning up now every inch of my body felt like it was on fire, Nic looked at me all wide eyed, then all of a sudden he had me by the throat I could smell burning flesh.

"Interesting, looks like you have been hiding more from me Siena." I felt myself flying through the air then my head hit something hard. I felt my head throbbing that burning feeling was gone, I heard Elena scream my name I tried to sit up and someone helped me and I looked it was Elena.

"Siena your head bleeding." I touched the back of my head with my hand then looked at it, it was covered in blood. I tried to get up and Elena helped me, I got on my feet I nearly lost my balance but Elena held on me tightly round my waist. I looked over at Nic who was glaring at me then looked at Stefan.

"I've put her in her place. Stefan you want to pledge your loyalty?" At this point I was getting worried that he was going to actually kill Stefan. "You broke that pledge once already." Stefan began to walk towards Nic.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore, and whatever you ask of me... I will do." I heard Elena gasp beside me, I squeezed her hand she looked at me. I couldn't imagine what was going through her mind at that moment, Nic was unpredictable right now I never thought he would place a finger on me but I was wrong. My legs felt weak, but I had to try and stay on them I had to stay strong.

"Fair enough let's drink on it." Nic looked at the girl and boy who were sitting on the floor frighten of what was going to happen. "Kill them." He demanded, Stefan hesitated. "What are you waiting for? Kill them!" Nic shouted now, I felt really light head and my legs gave way Elena didn't have good grip of me and I fell to the floor.

"Siena…" I felt like I wanted to go to sleep, my eyes felt heavy. "No Siena…keep your eyes open." She hit my face and my eyes flew open, to see her looking away from me. "No! Stefan, don't he's not going to hurt me he already said..." The next thing Nic hits her so hard that she falls back, my head hit the floor I felt sharp pain. I tried to sit up to see Stefan rush over to Nic, his fangs out Nic grabs him by the throat.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." He taunted to him, Elena scurried over to me, and helped me up.

"Let them both go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Nic looked over at us. Elena I was still holding to my head I felt the back to my top was wet now from the blood pouring from the wound.

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by yours and Siena word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this—" He told him pointing at me, Stefan looked at me hopeless Nic grabbed him and looking to his eyes he begin to compels him. "Stop fighting!" Nic demanded.

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan pleaded to him, what the hell is he doing to him!

"I didn't want to all I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." No, Nic couldn't do this to him to him right now.

"Don't...Nic please…" I felt so weak I don't know if I could hold myself up anymore. Nic didn't even acknowledge me he began to compel Stefan.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it you will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." In that moment I could see every emotion leave Stefan face.

"No. Stefan!" Elena screamed, no I can't believe Nic did this to him forcing him to do something against his own will.

"Now kill them Ripper." Stefan vamps out, rushes over to girl and kills her by drinking her blood, Elena stood beside me stunned by what she was witnessing. "Now you." He said glaring at me "Looks like you have a nasty gash, your fading pretty quick." he came closer I felt my heart pick up I didn't know what he was going to do to me. "Yes Siena you should be frighten of me." I felt his hand round my throat my eyes felt heavy. "Time to go to sleep sweetheart." Elena screamed then all I saw was blackness….

 **Jeremy P.O.V**

Katherine had kidnapped me I don't know how she found out I could see people from the other side, but she did somehow. This is Katherine Pierce we are talking about so I shouldn't been too surprised. I had been seeing people on the other side since Bonnie brought me back after getting shot. I've seen Vicky and Anna, Vicky been pleading me to help her crossover she told me she had help on her side and need me to help, but I didn't know how to help her. Then there was Anna who is telling me not to trust her because Vicky working with someone a witch and I weren't to trust her. I didn't know who to trust or believe. Now I'm here in the middle of nowhere with psycho version of Elena and Damon 'I'm going to flip the switch' Salvatore this wasn't to work out well at all.

"This isn't going to work." My phone vibrates, Katherine looks at it she smirks, I freaking hated her so much after everything she had done to me and my sister.

"I think that your witchy girlfriend's worried that you've run away with your ghostly lover." I looked at her Katherine wasn't going to give up until she got whatever information she needed.

"Stop with the teenage drama. Focus." Damon spoke calmly, I closed my eyes and began to focused I opened my eyes and Anna stood there in front of me I smiled at her.

"I'm not helping them." Anne looked at the both of them, she had to help me or I won't be going anywhere any time soon.

"No, it's ok to help." Katherine and Damon look at each other looking rather confused they couldn't see Anne, so I must have looked like I was a crazy person "They're looking for a way to stop Klaus."

"I don't care, Katherine is not a friend to you. Neither of them are." Anna was right they weren't, but if I was going to get out of here alive I need to help them.

"What's she saying?" Damon asked I looked at him I don't know if he going to like what I'm going to say.

"Well, she doesn't want to help you." I looked back at Anna she smiled at me, I heard someone get up it was Damon he came closer to me.

"Jeremy, I just want you to know, it's nothing personal." What was he on about? Before I could react he takes my head and hits it against the table.

"Ow! What the hell?!" I shouted while holding my head looking at him.

"Jeremy!" Anna shouted in a panic.

"Anna, I know you can hear me tell us what you know the sooner, the better for your little boyfriend here." Damon said looking around, as he didn't see her him and Katherine were really not going to give for sure.

"They're looking for Mikael." Anna told me worried now, who the hell was he?

"Mikael!" I repeated back to her confused

"Mikael is that his name?" Katherine asked I looked at Anne waiting for her to explain.

"Who's Mikael?" Damon asked, really two impatient vampires is not good.

"The vampire who hunts vampires you don't want to wake him. He will kill all of you." Anna warned me.

"What's she saying?" Damon demanded I was taking in what Anne just said.

"Hello!" Katherine said annoyed now, I looked at both of them wonder how they will take this.

"He's a vampire and a Hunter, and you guys would be idiots to wake him." I told them I looked back at Anna "What do you mean, wake him?" I asked her, Anna looked really worried now what was with this Mikael guy?

"It's time to go find the keys." Damon said, what did he mean find the keys?

"Mm-hmm." Katherine mumbled. Why this Mikael was not to be wakened? I mean if he kills Klaus and leaves Elena alone and Siena gets to come back home it will be worth it.

 **Elena P.O.V**

Siena was passed out on the floor after Klaus knocked her out she was still bleeding, she need to go to the hospital or Klaus need to give her some blood. I'm surprised that he hadn't already. I can't believe he attacked her like that, and what with the blue flame around her when she began to shout at Klaus? I think a few things had changed with Siena while she been away. I had her head on my lap and I used my sweater to try and stop the bleeding, I looked at Stefan he was feeding off Chad now Klaus had forced him to that. I couldn't believe he would force him to do that, I looked at Klaus and he seemed really impressed with Stefan actions.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element the species has become such a broody lot." he said out loud, this wasn't Stefan he made him do this.

"No you did this to him." I yelled at him, he looked over with a smirk. As much as he frighten me right now, I knew he wouldn't do anything to truly hurt me I was needed for his hybrid project.

"I invited him to the party, love he's the one dancing on the table." I felt someone grab, I looked to see that it was Rebekah, Klaus sister.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" She demanded, what was on about what necklace?

"What are you talking about?" Klaus demanded, she let go of me and, I looked at Siena she was still out cold with a little sorrow.

"She has my necklace. Look." She gives him the phone so he looked at the screen.

"Well, well. More lies." He spoke darkly, looking over at Stefan his face was covered in blood he looked quite frightening, I've never see him look like that before.

"Where...is it?" Rebekah demanded looking at me.

"I don't have it anymore." I told her, it was the truth Katherine posed as me and Bonnie gave it to her

"You're lying!" Rebekah screamed, she vamps out and went to bite me but Klaus stops her and takes her away from me.

"Knock it off!" he told her, holding her forcefully.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Klaus looks at me I had my hand on my neck to try and stop the bleeding.

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." He asked me calmly, I took in a deep breath I don't think he going to like what I'm about to tell him.

"I'm telling the truth Katherine stole it." I told him, he chuckled I don't if that was good sign.

"Katarina Of course, well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" What was he going to do? He walked over to the booth then he puts the clock there's a buzzer sound when the clock appears on the board he looks at Stefan. "20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to." Klaus taunted him, no he couldn't do this to him, Stefan would never forgive himself he does that.

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" I pleaded; he ignored me and looked at Stefan.

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine." Rebekah leaves with Klaus, Stefan looked at me he looked concerned with what might happen, god what was I going to do I need for Siena to wake up.

 **Damon P.O.V**

Well I was kept out of the loop for once who knew baby Gilbert could see dead people; seriously I didn't see that one coming. He was speaking to Anna trying to get information on how to kill Klaus and apparently there a guy called Mikael who was a vampire hunter. He knew how to kill Klaus but Anna warned us they he will kill all of us. I really didn't give a damn, I wanted Klaus gone I didn't care about the consequences as long as I had Siena home, and my brother that all that mattered to me. There was me thinking Katherine was sending me on some wild goose chase, all we needed to do now I is find him with Anna help but Jeremy was about to fall asleep.

"Don't fall asleep, Jer, You might have a concussion." He looked at me not to please, and I didn't care I needed for him to get more information.

"Thanks for the concern, dick." Right now his lucky his Elena brother or I would of ripped his spine out by now.

"Oh, stop pouting he took one for the team everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead." Katherine told him, I went in my pocket and my phone wasn't there, where the hell was my phone?

"Where's my phone?" I said looking directly at Katherine, she smirked I knew that little thriving bitch took my phone.

"Do you need to check in with Elena? Make sure it's ok you pummelled her little baby bro?" Katherine teased, I knew she had my phone and I wasn't in the mood for her games.

"You know you have it." I told her, she gave me wide smile.

"What can I say? I needed you present here and now." She was pissing me off now.

"Katherine, phone, now." She sighs and gives it to me; I looked at it I had a message from Bonnie "Bonnie's been texting me." I opened it.

 **Bonnie:** _Damon you need to get to the school, Klaus has turned up and he has Elena, get here quick…_

"What is it?" Jeremy asked concerned, I need to get back to Mystic Fall ASAP

"It's Klaus." I told him, putting my phone in my pocket, how did he find out Elena was alive what was he doing here?

"No turning back, Damon." Katherine told me; like I'm going to leave Klaus kill my girlfriend sister and my brother girlfriend.

"Shut up, Katherine." I turned my back to her and began to walk off, I needed to get back really quick.

"Hey, look at the big picture the best shot at taking out Klaus is by finding Mikael." I turned around I looked at Jeremy and then threw gives the keys at him he caught them

"Stay with her so Anna can guide you. I'm going back." He nodded.

"You're going to get yourself killed. The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid." She was right that Damon wouldn't of

"I wouldn't have done it for you." I let them both going back to Mystic falls in my vamp speed, I hope nothing to major has happened yet.

 **Siena P.O.V**

I opened my eye my vision was blurred I tried to sit up and I felt someone help me. Everything began to flood back to me that f**cking bastard Nic knocked me out, I looked to my left there was Elena looking at me concerned.

"Siena are you ok? You've been out cold for nearly an hour." Had I been out for that long?

"What?" That's all I could say I felt speechless about everything that had happened. I looked around and I saw two dead bodies on the floor next to Stefan feet. "No Stefan you didn't. No." He looked at me with such sorrow in his eyes. "Where is her? Where Nic?" I'm going to kick his original ass and, right now I didn't care what he did to me.

"Siena we can't go anywhere Klaus has compelled Stefan to kill us if Bonnie don't find out why his hybrids aren't working in 20 minutes." I looked over at Stefan. "If we try leave, he been compelled to hurt us." I looked at the clock there was 6 minutes left till Stefan did Nic's bidding. "Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it Maybe it's possible." I didn't know how this compulsion stuff works, but that sounded like a plan. I knew Stefan was strong enough to do that he didn't give over to the blood completely in the last three months.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training No big deal." I looked over at her to see that she had a tear rolling down her cheeks, even though I had left on bad terms. Right now I really felt sorry for my little sister as she was watching the guy she 'loves' turn into the one thing that she feared.

"Stefan, you can control this. When that buzzer goes off, just... just drink from me." Elena had clearly lost her mind, like that was even an option right now.

"You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop. Siena seen it with her own eyes." Elena looked at me, I couldn't look at her I knew exactly what he was talking about I just kept focusing on the clock time was ticking away I had to think of something. "Listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body and when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you and you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop." I really didn't know how he was feeling right now, for him to be forced to do something he probably vowed never to do to Elena it must be killing him inside.

"I don't believe that you can fight it you just have to want it bad enough." Elena told him, I closed my eyes I didn't like where this was going.

"Why, because I love you?" Stefan told her, you could tell from his voice he was fighting back his emotions.

"Yeah! That's right, Stefan because you love me you'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!" I got up from the floor slowly Elena got up and held me for a moment until I was steady on my feet.

"You know what, you're right. You're right I owe you everything because through all of this, you are the one things that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off." I knew he did everything possible to keep hold of himself for Elena. "But I can't help what I am, Elena the more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours... You are dead." I looked up at the clock there was a few seconds left.

"Elena, we are going to have to run." I grabbed her hand, she looked at me frighten we couldn't stand around here waiting for that buzzer to go off.

"But Klaus said that if I run—" She began to say but Stefan cut her off.

"I know what he said, you have to listen to Siena if you stay, and it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. Elena, there's no other way." I began to pull her she ripped her hand from my grip.

"There is another way, Stefan It's for you to fight." What the hell is she doing? The buzzer makes a sound the time has passed I got hold of her again. "Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up." Stefan looked in pain trying to keep away from her.

"I can't hold it." He vamps out and rushes over to us we both screamed, but he holds onto the wall to stop himself from hurting us.

"Elena, run! Go!" We began to run through the school I felt like my legs were going to give but I had to keep on running I couldn't let Stefan catch us. We kept on hearing banging noises behind us I looked back at one point Stefan was holding on the locker so he didn't hurt either of us. We pushed through a door and I fell into someone I looked up it was Nic

"Finally awake sweetheart." He looks at Elena. "We've got to stop meeting like this." Stefan enters the cafeteria and takes a stakes and drives it through his body, we stood there with Nic he looked at Stefan amused. "Now this is fascinating I've never seen this before the only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?" he told him while walking towards him, Stefan looked in pain, no Nic couldn't let Stefan switch it off, no he can't do that not Stefan

"No!" Stefan shouted with determination in his voice, he couldn't let Nic do this to him.

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you all the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off." I couldn't let him do this I ran over and grabbed Nic arm

"No! Nic don't do this to him." I pleaded he glared at me, with one hand he pushed me and I went flying to the over side of the room hitting the vending machine, the glass shatters all over on me.

"Siena…." Elena screamed I couldn't move every bit of me was hurting Elena rushed over and gently picked up my head.

"Now Stefan…." I couldn't believe that he did that to me, Elena began to pull the glass out of my hair.

"No!" Stefan shouted, I looked up at Elena she really looked scared now, Nic was a freaking bastard!

"Stefan..." Elena pleaded, I tried to sit up Elena helped but every part of me felt hurt.

"You're strong." Nic told him he removes the stake from Stefan's body "But you're not that strong. Turn...it... Off." he demanded to him, Stefan face was firm he weren't going to let Nic do this to him I could see it in his eyes.

"No!" He shouts then he pushes Nic, but Nic pushes him against the wall.

"Turn it off!" Nic yelled at him, Stefan's face and look changed what had Nic done to him?

"What did you do Nic?" I looked down I notice blood coming through my shirt, I lifted it up and I had a deep cut going across my stomach with a piece of glass sticking out.

"I fixed him, but I think a test is in order, don't you?" Nic stated darkly, I looked at him his eyes went to my stomach he goes behind Elena and looks at Stefan "Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink... From the doppelgänger's neck?" Stefan's face changes and he rushes over to Elena and bites her neck she screams I wanted to get up and help I couldn't my arms felt weak from holding up my upper body, they gave way and my head hit the floor then all I saw was blackness for the third time tonight.

 **Damon P.O.V**

I had left Katherine and made my way to Mystic Falls as fast as I possibly could, when I got to the school all I found was a couple of dead bodies and hell of a lot of blood. I called Bonnie to find out what the hell had happened she told me that Elena Blood was the part of what turned a hybrid over a Klaus had turned Tyler into one and made him drink Elena blood. Freaking great Tyler a hybrid not good, where would Klaus take her? I kept thinking of places then one place came to me the hospital if Klaus wanted a supply of Elena blood bagged up he would take her there. I ran to the hospital in my vamp speed and I saw the devil himself standing outside.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." He stood there with a stupid smirk I hated this dick.

"Where is she?" I demanded he looked at me.

"Elena? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause." I went toward the hospital but Klaus stops me. "I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate." I didn't care what he didn't want me to do I'm not letting him do this to her.

"You'll have to kill me." I told him while glaring at him.

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother and your girlfriend, and unlike them, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore and well Siena… well let just say she indisposed." He pushes me against a car he was about to kill me, what did he mean about Stefan and Siena? Let me give this dick a little reality check.

"Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?" I taunted him, his jaw dropped, oh so he was frighten of him I'm going to use this to my advantage.

"What do you know about Mikael?" he asked strangling me now, well I think it time to play a few mind games on him now.

"Just that he knows you're here." I lied to him, he loosens his grip that worked.

"You're bluffing." He looked into my eyes, and then stepping back well I better give a better performance now.

"Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage." Klaus throws me on the ground. When I got up, Klaus had disappeared well that worked I walked toward the hospital. I was walking through the hallway, looking for Elena, I finally finds her she was asleep; she looked terrible all of her colour was gone, I walked closer and pulled out the pipes in Elena's arm, I looks at the pipe which was pumping out her blood and she wakes up.

"Damon..." She spoke weakly, I smiled at her.

"Hey." I took her out of the bed and carried her out of the room, I held on to her tightly while I ran the whole way back to the boarding house, She looked really bad I should probably give her some blood. We got in and I placed her on the sofa she gave me a small smile, Elena looked broken don't know what happened but it seemed pretty serious. I walked over and poured her a large scotch I walked over and gave it to her. "Hey, have some bourbon. It'll help you forget." She takes it then she drinks but she doesn't seem to like it. "Yeah, it's strong. You know I can help you forget, too. At least the memories you don't want to keep." I didn't know if she could actually deal with whatever had just happened.

"No. No compulsion I need to remember… All of it." she told me firmly, I showed her, her necklace.

"I stole it back for you." I told her, she gave me a smile then looked into the fire she really looked broken.

"He's really gone this time I watched it happen after everything that we went through to get... to help get him and Siena. Now he's just... Gone… I don't even know where my sister is the last time I saw her she was unconscious on the floor. Where were you, Damon?" What did she just say about Siena?

"I shouldn't have left, I promise you... I will never leave you again… do you have any idea where Siena is?" I didn't want to push her too much after what she been through now we looked at each other.

"Well, isn't this cosy? Don't worry Damon it looks like we have switch girls." Stefan stood there with Siena out cold in his arms. She had blood all over her, we both look at him, I got up what the hell had happened to her?

"What are you doing here, brother? And why do you have Siena in that state?" He began to smirk, really not a Stefan thing to do.

"Last I checked, I live here Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on sisters until he returns. From now on, you both are under my protection." He said looking at Elena "Mmmm, by all means. Carry on, I'll keep Siena entertain Damon." He winked and left with Siena, me and Elena looked at each other, No way in hell I'm letting Stefan protect Siena and Elena and where the freaking hell did he mean he keep her entertained.

 **Katherine P.O.V**

Damon had left me because of some drama involving Klaus, and I was stuck with baby Gilbert and Casper the not so friendly ghost. I drove in the direction of Charlotte that Anna instructed to Jeremy we reached a grave yard, we both got out of the car and Jeremy walked in front. I hope for his sake Anna had brought us to the right place. I can't wait to see the fear on Klaus face when this Mikael turns up for him we were standing in front of a crypt.

"How do you know that Anna wasn't tricking you?" I asked him, he looked at me and opened the door.

"This is the place It's the oldest wing of the largest cemetery in Charlotte she said that a witch entombed him here in the nineties." We both looked in and there was a tomb in front of us. "Look there." I opened the double doors I walked over to the tomb, I looked at the then opens it. It appeared to be Mikael is in it he was mummified and chained up he opens his eyes.

"Katarina, it has been a very long time." A familiar voice said, I turned around.

"Julian…." He looked at me with a smile, I hadn't seen him in decades I was stunned to see him after all of this time.

"Would you like to tell me why you're here trying to awaken Mikael?" He asked a little more demanding, I take it he doesn't know Klaus has his little girl.

"Julian I don't think you're going to like what you're about to tell you."


End file.
